


Tempting Fire

by penpaninu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Magical Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaninu/pseuds/penpaninu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyzula Omegaverse. Shameless sexy times with a dash of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to “Avatar: the Last Airbender!” They belong to Mike and Brian! Ty Lee, Azula, Mai and others are their property.  
> Author’s Note: Let’s say I was inspired by a dream….a pretty smutty dream after reading copious amounts of Omegaverse Avatar and Korra fics written by Rae D Magdon and Revan’s Mask. I cite them as the inspiration. Omegaverse style fic, meaning there’ll be mention of knots, heats and cock worship from our lovely alpha Azula. And I had no idea what this was until I read both of these author’s stories :P So thanks, you two!  
> Since this would be set around in between Book 2 and Book 3 of the “ATLA” series, I’m aging Ty Lee and Azula up a few years, four or five at least.

“Tempting Fire”  
An “Avatar the Last Airbender” shameless smut tale

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Ty Lee.”  
Ty Lee flashed a nervous grin to her gloomy comrade. Mai was tall, dressed in flowing black robes that accentuated her sharp facial features, but she was clad in only loose flowing pants, sandals and a breast band. By contrast, Ty Lee seemed almost naked. She brushed a hand through her bangs and adjusted her top, feeling her full breasts jiggle.  
“You only say that because you don’t think I can handle her.” Pure confidence oozed in Ty Lee’s words, but she was starting to perspire from anticipation. And maybe a touch of fear, if she were being honest with herself. She and Mai had practically grown up side by side with the royals, being from good noble families, so they were no stranger to the Princess’ erratic rages. Azula only tolerated anything that bordered on downright disobedience from Ty Lee. Mai could always sidestep her insane demands with a touch of loyal aplomb, but Ty Lee knew her apparent innocence quirked the Fire Princess’ fancy in some weird way.  
“It’s just your heat,” Mai objected. “You’d mount anyone.”  
“Except you,” Ty Lee brushed a friendly hand on Mai’s sleeve. “You keep yourself for Zuko and he’s not even here.”  
Mai flushed an angry red and bit her lip. “What I do…..or don’t do…is none of your concern.”  
“Is that why you lock yourself away from Azula during your time?” Ty Lee wondered slyly and the flush on Mai’s pale cheeks was her answer. She took a deep dizzying breath, feeling her equilibrium flow down her body, settling in the pit of her stomach where an unanswered lust was forming.  
“Just be careful,” Mai hissed. ‘I won’t be able to protect you,’ were her unspoken words. The tall girl walked Ty Lee as far as the edge of Azula’s pavilion traveling tent and left her to banter with the guards at the flaps.  
“Sooooo….long night?” Ty Lee grinned, fixing her gaze on one of the guard’s surprised faces. At the word ‘long’, she deliberately glanced down at his crotch. He stiffened his spine and snapped his spear at attention.  
“Shall… I announce you, Lady Ty Lee?” he swallowed nervously. The sounds coming from inside the tent indicated Azula did not want to be bothered if one valued their neck.  
“Ohhhhhhh……” a long wail sounded from a woman Ty Lee didn’t know followed by Azula’s familiar hisses of approval.  
“Yes…Yes….”  
The wetness between her legs intensified as she could only imagine what Azula was doing to the hapless servant.  
“No,” Ty Lee slid a hand down the soldier’s armored chest and rested on his stomach teasingly. “I know my way around the Fire Princess.”  
‘Well, after tonight I sure will….’  
The guards exchanged glances, not sure whether to escort Azula’s confidante inside, or remain safe outside. Crown Princess Azula was by no means a patient person, but being interrupted mid-coitus was certain to promise injury at the very least.  
Ty Lee gathered her strength and pushed inside the tent. It was large, furnished sparsely with throw rugs and several large pillows. Tall candles lit the interior with splashes of intimate lighting. Ty Lee moved her gaze past the Princess’ armor resting on a stand in the corner to the middle of the comfortable setting.  
Azula was on her knees, fully shifted and buried deep inside the naked servant under her. The woman was pretty, if you could call her that, Ty Lee concluded waspishly. She was clawing the rugs and wailing in a way that made her skin crawl. But Azula seemed to approve, taking her in deep concise thrusts. She was half naked herself, wearing only a flowing bed robe that was parted open, revealing her breasts and the tantalizing lines of her abdomen. Her hair was loose and flowed with her movements.  
Ty Lee stopped in her tracks and ran her eyes down the appreciative lines of the Princess’ body. The base of her cock, glimpsed briefly between thrusts, was enough to make her mouth water. The servant wailed and fixed frightened eyes up at the acrobat. Azula’s eyes flicked up a moment after and a sly snarl split her pretty lip.  
“What…do…you…. want… Ty Lee?” Azula grunted, taking her prey with a deep thrust on each word. “I’m….BUSY….”  
The servant pressed her face into the rug and moaned.  
“I was just thinking,” Ty Lee pressed a coy hand against her breasts, finger outlining her curve. “You might want to spend a little time with ME.”  
Okay, her lines could use some work. But as Azula seemed ready to order her out of the tent, she knew the instant her heat hit her nostrils. Azula arched up on her knees, buried to the hilt inside her servant, hands stilled against her hips and her eyes widened in wanton desire. Ty Lee only had to glance to know the servant wasn’t in heat, she was merely available for the Princess’ desires. A dangerous fire lit Azula’s eyes as she drank in Ty Lee’s familiar curves.  
To help her decision, Ty Lee’s hands trembled as they tugged her breast band free and tucked into the band of her pants. She kicked off her sandals. One sailed over the servant’s head. Soon she was as naked as the girl trembling under the Princess and Azula’s heated eyes traveling over her taut belly and wet thighs was a welcome sight. Ty Lee did know a moment of pure fear when Azula withdrew from the servant, ignoring the wail of protest. Her cock was thicker than she thought it would be, bobbing with arrested lust and glistening with the other girl’s juices. Azula stood, her strength radiating with every movement.  
“Please….Princess…..please!” the servant groveled, trying to entice her back inside. Azula’s tongue darted around her red lips and licked deliberately as she scoured her hot gaze up Ty Lee’s body and into her wide eyes. Ty Lee tightened the ball of nervous fear into her stomach where lust coiled. She gave a slow promising smile and took a step closer. Azula inclined her head, accepting her silent proposal and a wide grin split her lips.  
“Out!” Azula planted a bare foot on the servant’s upturned ass and pushed. The servant sprawled from the unnecessary kick. “Now!”  
The servant bowed and scraped, scrambling for her clothes. Ty Lee didn’t watch her go. She closed the gap to her Princess and ran her hands up the impressive royal body.  
“It’s been a long day,” Ty Lee cooed, her fingers teasing the lines of Azula’s abdomen. Despite her curves, a lot of power was packed into her lithe body. Just like with the word she practiced on the guard, Ty Lee inclined her gaze deliberately between Azula’s legs. The glistening cock twitched in response. “Maybe we can unwind…..”  
Okay, her lines really sucked. But Azula smiled predatorily anyway.  
“Did you come to tease me or are you going to put that mouth to good use?” Azula purred. One strong hand gripped the back of Ty Lee’s neck and she gasped at the wanton display of strength. Ty Lee ghosted her lips along Azula’s collar bone and over her breasts. Darting a glance up, she noted Azula’s surprise. She knew the Princess didn’t allow anyone to touch her without permission but she was putting up with it.  
For maybe a minute. Azula’s hand shoved at her neck, pushing her to her cock. “Service your Princess.”  
Ty Lee flicked her gaze back up Azula’s flat stomach, but she lowered her gaze in acquisition. ‘Two can play at this game.’  
Azula settled into a wide stance, shrugging out of her robe. The loss of her garment of clothing only radiated her raw power instead of deflating it. Ty Lee settled on her knees, wetness coating her thighs at the movement. Her hands ran over Azula’s firm toned thighs, holding them in place. Azula smirked at the small kiss Ty Lee brushed against the head of her shaft.  
“You barely ate at dinner,” Azula said lightly, fingers caressing Ty Lee’s cheek. “Maybe you were waiting to get at my cock.”  
Ty Lee ran her tongue down the swelling length and settled back at the top. She widened her lips and Azula’s eyes closed suddenly at the sensation of being taken fully into her throat. Azula’s abdomen muscles shook and her mouth opened in a loud gasp.  
“I thought you were shy…but apparently you like to tease more than with your words!” Azula said with approval. The hints at admiration flooded Ty Lee’s blood and she kept Azula inside as she bobbed her throat over her. “Fuck!”  
Ty Lee smiled in her mind as she moved back and forth over the rigid length, letting her lips glide up and down as she worked her throat. Azula was beginning to give small pumps of her hips, trying to approach the orgasm the servant had only begun. Ty Lee’s hands settled on her powerful hips and bobbed her mouth over the straining length. Azula’s toes curled and her hands clutched at Ty Lee’s hair. Ty Lee’s eyes flicked up her body, impressed at being this close to pushing Azula over the edge.  
The Crown Princess never relinquished any control to anyone. Even if her jaw was beginning to ache, Ty Lee was going to make her come hard. Azula was gasping small harsh gasps as she pumped her hips. Ty Lee let her mouth go slack and breathed through her nose as Azula fucked her mouth.  
“Fuck! Uhhh…” the obscenity spewed from Azula’s mouth as her cock began to unload. Ty Lee leaned up on her knees and brought her mouth from the base to the tip and sucked the streaming ripples of come. Her hands fisted Azula’s base as she kept coming. A fine sheen of sweat gleamed across Azula’s breasts and belly.  
Ty Lee shuddered as she rose onto wobbly legs. Her heat was overwhelming now and she clutched Azula’s sides, letting her fingers graze across the pale sweaty skin of the Princess. Azula’s cock throbbed, and she grabbed the acrobat with strong hands. Ty Lee yelped with pleasure as their naked bodies were brought flush. The impact of skin on skin burned her flesh and Ty Lee wanted more contact.  
Azula nipped at her upturned throat and tugged her head further back, exposing her. Her lips bit and kissed to the full breasts pressing against her. Ty Lee groaned, holding Azula’s head as she felt her cock harden against her stomach.  
“You never….go anywhere during your heat….” Azula growled against her breast. She cupped the mound and sucked on the erect nipple. Ty Lee yelped and clutched at her. One lean leg arched up to slide over the Princess’ waist. Azula smiled in approval.  
“Can you blame me?” Ty Lee gasped. Azula stood tall and hoisted her up in her arms and laid her on her back on the pillows. Ty Lee shuddered, sweat gleaming over her like a second skin.  
“It’s about time,” Azula murmured throatily and spread Ty Lee’s creamy thighs. The gleaming wet treasure laying between them beckoned and her cock was throbbing so hard she worried for an instant she would climax before sinking inside the pink folds. “Don’t make the next time so long.”  
It was a very cocky line and Ty Lee resolved to make her come to her. She arched her back and gave what she hoped was a very coy look. It put her lithe body prominently on display and she was pleased to see the still look in Azula’s eyes as she gazed down at her. “You haven’t even come inside me THIS time. Focus on the matter at hand.”  
A slow grin split Azula’s lips. “Oh, I will…..”  
She fisted the base of her cock and rubbed against the glistening folds. Ty Lee’s legs angled high around her waist, almost to chest level, but the Princess ducked down and spread her legs high up on her shoulders. Ty Lee’s hands clawed at Azula’s sides as she sank the head inside. Her inner walls pulled desperately, trying to draw her the rest of the way in. She had to be full, she had to have all of Azula inside her….  
Azula didn’t waste a beat. She sank into the hilt in one long thrust and the cry she wrought from Ty Lee’s upturned throat put a flush across her face. “Better…than you imagined?” she grunted, hands holding the firm thighs on her shoulders.  
“Ohhhhh…” Ty Lee moaned, sounding irritatingly like the servant girl from earlier. But the eager grin Azula was flashing down at her told her it was more than welcome. She was beyond caring who could hear her lustful approval. Her shaking fingers dragged up and down Azula’s sides, raking her. Azula allowed it, hissing with approval as she set into a long slow rut. The moans she was pulling from Ty Lee echoed in cadence with the warmth sealing her cock.  
Azula rose on her knees, drawing herself out almost to the hilt. Ty Lee whimpered and moved under her. “PLEASE…” she begged. Azula’s knot was forming, heavy and throbbing for release. She had the skill enough to thrust in slowly and tease her lover with the base of it.  
“Beg for it,” Azula cooed, pushing slowly. The edges of her knot tugged at Ty Lee’s opening. She panted openly, arms and legs wrapped around the Fire Princess. Azula wanted the pretty girl under her to fall apart. She normally didn’t care if her partners experienced the pleasure she did, but she knew Ty Lee would if pushed by her. And she was going to fill her with everything she had.  
“Knot me….. NOW…” Ty Lee begged, not caring who heard.  
Azula shifted her partner’s legs from her shoulders and high around her waist as she knelt low. A fierce smile was on her lips.  
“As you wish,” she said, and sank into up to the knot. Her hips thrust slowly. Ty Lee clamped her thighs like a vice around her waist and all but screamed. Her muscles tugged at the knot and Azula granted her its pleasure.  
As she thrust the hard unyielding base into Ty Lee’s pussy, she thought Ty Lee would be rendered helpless by her knot. But the short thrusts she was only able to endure being sealed inside were pushing Azula dangerously close to the edge. It was Ty Lee; she noted as she watched the pale girl fall to pieces, holding her inside. She was so close and it was pushing her along with it.  
Her slender toned legs were grinding around her back and her inner muscles were tugging insistently at her length. Azula groaned her approval and leaned on tensing hands above Ty Lee’s shoulders.  
“YES…..YES…” she was saying. It meant nothing new to her guards who heard similar things emitting from her residence almost on a daily basis. But only Ty Lee was able to see the watering edges of her eyes as she ground her rut to short hard thrusts. Ty Lee’s clamping muscles milked the beginnings of her orgasm as she shuddered and climaxed rapidly beneath her.  
One of Azula’s trembling hands raked down her shaking form as she thrust harder.  
“Please,” Ty Lee was begging, even as she was coming, and it swelled Azula’s pride. The Princess’ fingers clawed into the rug around Ty Lee’s shoulders as her cock began shooting harsh streams of come. Azula couldn’t help it; she roared her pleasure and collapsed after a few more minutes of harsh thrusts. Ty Lee welcomed her weight within her arms.  
Her shudders coaxed Azula’s orgasm to ragged thrusts. Azula’s lips fastened on Ty Lee’s shoulder as her hips moved slowly, emptying herself. Ty Lee’s thighs were clamped tight around her. Azula was about to push away from Ty Lee’s attempts at comfort, but her knot was still full. She couldn’t slide out if she wanted. Not that it didn’t have its perks, Azula noted. Ty Lee’s hands were growing more comforting as the moments went on.  
She fastened her lips to her companion’s throat and sucked lightly as she moved her hips slowly. Ty Lee gasped in a very pretty manner beneath her, thighs trembling around her. When Azula was sure she was emptied, a pulse from Ty Lee’s walls shuddered around her, drawing out slow streams of come. Azula moaned openly, sounding strangely vulnerable.  
Ty Lee smiled in her head and held her Princess’ face in her hands. She tugged Azula close and took her lips in a soft kiss. The acrobat felt Azula’s body tense under her hands and it would have hurt terribly if she yanked her not yet soft knot out of her, but she didn’t withdraw. Azula tensed crazily then sank further into her arms. Her strong tongue parted Ty Lee’s lips and stroked against hers. Ty Lee hummed happily and accepted her strong kiss.  
They kissed for long moments as Ty Lee urged her slowing hips to soft thrusts, stillness, and soft thrusts again. Azula groaned in her mouth and parted, panting against her companion’s shoulder.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” she moaned. Ty Lee giggled and held her Princess clamped between her arms and legs.  
“No, we can’t have that. I need your body working for the next day or so,” Ty Lee teased. Her inner walls pulsed and Azula moaned, her cock twitching despite her massive release.  
“If you want hard, you’re going to get hard,” Azula promised, raising up on one arm. Ty Lee’s admiring eyes moved from her shining eyes, to her kiss-swollen lips and round breasts.  
“I think it’s you that’s going to get hard,” Ty Lee teased. She clenched down to prove her point. Azula traced Ty Lee’s cheek with two fingers as she began moving back and forth again.  
“You’re a selfish one,” she laughed. Ty Lee turned her head and sucked her fingers into her mouth wantonly.  
“You make me this way,” Ty Lee gave back. Azula resumed her selfish thrusts, working from slow to fierce, when Ty Lee got a better idea. She angled her nimble legs around her Princess’ waist and shoved, rolling with her.  
Azula whuffed but found she liked this position better than she thought she would. Her hands clutched at Ty Lee’s flared hips as she settled on top, keeping her cock inside.  
“Don’t get too comfortable up there. I never let anyone ride me,” Azula growled. But Ty Lee noted the looks of interest lighting her golden eyes as her breasts bobbed at her testing thrusts.  
“I think you’ll like it,” Ty Lee promised, clutching her knees around Azula’s waist and bobbing back on her stiffness. A long moan erupted from the Princess’ throat. Ty Lee flushed. Oh yes, she would definitely like it. “Don’t you want me to service you?”  
“More like I’m servicing you,” Azula growled, hands clutching her buttocks. She lifted Ty Lee off her softening knot, but kept her slammed down on her hardening cock. Ty Lee gasped at the show of strength and melted onto her. “Keep that in mind.”  
“Yes…..” Ty Lee moaned. She rolled up and down on the Princess’ length, keeping her trapped inside. Azula was so intent on the lithe body gripping her, she didn’t fight when Ty Lee leaned down to trail her lips across her face and collar bone. Her hands only tightened on her hips.

End for now


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Bryke or “Avatar: the Last Airbender!”  
> Author’s Note: More shameless sexy times. Let’s just say Ty Lee’s curiosity got the better of her. But it might put a chink in Azula’s armor? This pairing is way too much fun :P

“Tempting Fire”  
Chapter two “The next day”

“So I see you survived.”  
Ty Lee opened her eyes slowly as she soaked languidly in the large pool-like tub. The water was almost scalding but it soothed her sore muscles. Her thigh muscles were languid, as well as other intimate openings, but it was a delicious stretch. She spread her arms and leaned her head back, long hair loosely piled around her shoulders.  
“Mai,” Ty Lee greeted, giving her a slow smile. “I highly recommend meeting others for your heat. Azula was sooo….uhm…. good…..”  
Mai flushed and sat at the edge of the tub. “It sounded like she was killing you. I was tempted to risk her wrath to see if you were really alright.”  
“Abit roughed up….but fine,” Ty Lee smiled languidly at the concerned lines wrinkling Mai’s face. “I’m okay….really.”  
Mai took the hand Ty Lee offered her and squeezed it. “Geez….you really do risk a lot. You’re lucky Azula seems to put up with you.”  
Ty Lee frowned prettily. “She doesn’t just put up with me.”  
“It’s always been that way, Ty Lee. You may wear your heart on your sleeve, but I’m not sure Azula likes or needs you.”  
“Oh she needs me….” Ty Lee giggled, remembering the brief flashes of desperation through the lust that shaped Azula’s features in their more intimate moments. “My heat’s not over yet.”  
“More like YOU need ME,” a waspish voice rang out. Mai’s face stilled but Ty Lee noted the subtle quake of her shoulders.  
Ty Lee rolled her shoulders and sat up straight in the water, breasts bobbing with the movement. “Azula,” she purred, her face lighting up in a genuine smile. Mai inclined her head politely in deference, but her lowered eyes caught Ty Lee’s.  
‘What did I tell you?’ her gaze read. Ty Lee winked and let her eyes sweep up and down the Fire Princess’ attire. She still wasn’t dressed for the day, clad in her bright red bedrobe. It was loosely belted and already Ty Lee noted her arousal as it tented out the front of the fabric.  
“I trust you’re rested, Ty Lee,” Azula prowled closer to the tub, stepping past Mai who cautiously edged away and out of sight. “Because you’re going to need your strength.”  
“I was hoping you’d wake up,” Ty Lee stood up, water cascading down her firm toned body. Azula’s gaze directed on her wet round nipples and the tent hitched slightly at the front of her robe. “I still need you….”  
Azula held out her hand and Ty Lee accepted it, allowing herself to be lifted out of the water. She accepted the towel the Princess handed her.  
“Of course you do,” Azula drawled, smoothing the damp hair over Ty Lee’s shoulder and helping rub her dry. “I could smell you clear across the camp. You have about half a day of fucking in your heat left.”  
Ty Lee blushed at the obscenity but allowed Azula’s strong hands to roam her body. She felt enflamed already and she couldn’t help rubbing against the protruding bulge at the front of Azula’s robe. Azula captured her wrists in her hands and deliberately ground against her. She found she liked the pretty gasp that escaped Ty Lee’s red lips.  
“Uhh… see you later, Mai,” Ty Lee gasped. Mai sidled away but Azula’s words froze her.  
“Unless you want to join in the fun?...” Azula teased harshly. Mai turned and bowed stiffly, and left the bathing area.  
“I guess I get you all to myself,” Ty Lee smiled. She slid her arms around Azula’s neck and pressed firmly against the front of her body. Azula smiled a satisfied smile as her omega clung to her. Her strong arms slid around her waist.  
“You do. You should have woken me before you went to take a bath. I woke up hard,” Azula rubbed her length against Ty Lee’s hip. Ty Lee pressed against her and pushed the lapels of her robe apart, baring her.  
“I see that,” Ty Lee smiled wantonly, eyeing the swollen cock protruding from Azula’s legs. Azula smiled widely as she kept looking down between their bodies. The Princess’ strong hand settled at the small of Ty lee’s back as she pushed her forward.  
“I know you need it…” Azula purred. Ty Lee turned her face up to be kissed but Azula grabbed her up with her steady hands. When she made to turn Ty Lee over to face away from her, forcing her to her knees, Ty Lee resisted.  
“Are you sure you want to fight me?” Azula hissed into her ear. Ty Lee moaned when her cock pressed up against the outline of her ass.  
“I want to see your face.”  
Ty Lee fidgeted and turned in Azula’s grip. Azula was surprised she couldn’t hold onto her, as she used her contortion abilities to writhe pleasantly against her side, moving so she was facing her. Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s thin wrists and grappled for the high ground. Ty Lee was forced to her back, but was able to angle her nimble legs tight around the Princess’ waist.  
Azula purred as her thighs locked her into place against where she wanted to sink into most. “You’ve seen it….now see this.”  
Azula snapped her hips, aiming to press the head of her cock against Ty Lee’s folds. The acrobat gripped her with her strong thighs, keeping her from her. Azula hissed in outrage and then began to pant when she couldn’t force Ty Lee’s thighs apart any further. The acrobat smiled slyly and arched her back. The tips of her nipples arched into the air.  
“Stop that!” Azula snapped. Her hands ground Ty Lee’s wrists into the deck as her hips thrust, trying to make more contact. Her cock slid deliciously against the omega’s soft folds, but Ty Lee’s angle kept it from sinking in.  
Ty Lee held Azula at bay, which was all the more torment for her. Her pussy was beginning to throb horribly with the intensity of her heat. But she had to admit, the grappling was oddly erotic. There was far too much skin contact as they fought against each other for control. She met Azula’s fierce snapping gaze and leaned up, lining her lips against the side of her strong jaw. Azula hissed and turned to nip at her earlobe. Ty Lee accepted the harsh strike, then resumed a slow stream of kisses. She let her thighs relax slowly moment by moment, allowing Azula to rest eagerly against her.  
At the crux of her entrance, Ty Lee widened her thighs and smiled coyly up at the visibly panting Princess. The look of stark desperation was refreshing and Ty Lee drank it in. That her strengths equaled any of Azula’s was very evident and the realization put a spark of anger in her golden eyes.  
“Are you…..enjoying this?!” Azula snapped. Ty Lee ground her wetness against the underside of her cock and rubbed. Azula snapped her hips forward desperately but Ty Lee’s thighs gripped her waist, keeping her back.  
“If I said I was, would you kiss me?” Ty Lee could only tease Azula so long. She had the feeling she was in for a punishment. Her inner walls ached at the very thought and she arched up under the hands holding her down. Azula’s mouth tightened, but her mouth watered at the sight of her pink nipples scraping the air between them.  
“You don’t get to demand me….especially during this time,” Azula snapped, referring to Ty Lee’s heat. But she felt like she was the one losing control every moment. Ty Lee’s scent was all over her, on her skin, in her nostrils, and her cock wanted to be buried in her, marking her from everyone around them.  
Ty Lee’s flushed body betrayed her coy words and position. She wanted her every bit as much. What did she hope to accomplish with this charade of comparing bodily strength?  
Azula pressed herself down harder and Ty Lee felt her thighs slip, slick with perspiration. Ty Lee yelped and leaned up, angling her lips along the side of Azula’s mouth.  
“Azula…” she whispered. Azula’s hands tightened on her wrists, her body shaking.  
“Let me in already,” she demanded. Ty Lee arched her thighs higher on Azula’s hips, allowing her cock another swipe at her folds. Her wetness almost captured the tip. “Ty Lee!”  
Ty Lee gleamed with sweat as she grappled under Azula. Approaching footsteps approached the wrestling pair and a throat cleared to their right.  
“Princess, I have reports from our troops at Ba Sing Se,” the soldier announced. Azula snarled, glaring up at the interruption. He was flushing, looking anywhere but at Azula’s toned back and the pretty omega sprawled under her.  
“Do you insist on reporting now?” Azula snapped. Her gaze promised death. Ty Lee fastened her lips to her throat and began to suck. Azula moaned despite herself.  
“I wouldn’t push, Princess…..but the Fire Lord expects an answer immediately,” the soldier blushed. His gaze settled on a far off tree. Azula fought against Ty Lee’s strong thighs and arched to bite her neck.  
“Ow!” Ty Lee yelped. Her grip slipped at the surprise strike and Azula was poised at her entrance, sinking the head of her cock in. The surprised look she darted up at the Princess was swept away by the furious lust in Azula’s eyes.  
“Don’t make this hard for you,” she hissed. Obviously she didn’t want to display any weakness in front of her father’s soldiers. Ty Lee relaxed her hips, but her teasing was rewarded by Azula sinking down into her, capturing her lips in a hard kiss as her shaft split her open.  
The long muffled moan from Ty Lee echoed in Azula’s ears and made the soldier turn red. She lifted her mouth from Ty Lee’s, smiling as her mouth hung open in a long moan.  
“Report,” she commanded as she began her rut. Ty Lee’s thighs were kept open by her pumping hips and Azula kept her wrists pinned above her head. Ty Lee clamped around the cock opening her, panting as she swept anguished wide eyes up to Azula.  
The Princess smiled slowly and let her wrists go slowly. Ty Lee’s hands reached to grip her back and hips instead of grappling her and Azula smirked. Of course. She sank her hips lower, taking her in short hard thrusts.  
Ty Lee’s moans were becoming higher, vying for Azula’s attention.  
“Our scouts have observed a weakness in the Palace’s guards. Perhaps they can be exploited. Firelord Ozai wishes a response for your next move in taking the city,” the soldier read. He blushed, waiting as Azula fixed her lips to Ty Lee’s shoulder, taking her almost languidly.  
“Tell my father….that we will infiltrate the palace within a week. I have a plan,” Azula said. Ty Lee pumped her hips up against hers, trying to take her in deeper, but she kept her knot from her.  
“Please, Azula,” Ty Lee panted. A line of sweat dripped from Azula’s cheek onto the girls’ pink face.  
The soldier bowed and retreated. “Yes, Princess.”  
“And leave us,” Azula commanded. “I’ll be busy today.” Her breathing was growing labored, betraying her control.  
Footsteps echoed and disappeared as the soldier left and Azula pinned Ty Lee’s hips to the deck, forcing her to still and concentrate on her thrusts.  
“Did you think that was acceptable behavior?” Azula purred.  
“I….” Ty Lee’s breath hitched as she tried to move. Her thighs were spread wide, Azula’s cock splitting her, but she couldn’t move to meet her. The stretch felt good but she wanted to slide back and meet Azula’s hips with her own. She whined and keened. “Azula, please!”  
“Now you’re asking…..” Azula ground low, teasing her entrance with the throbbing start of her knot. It was growing fuller and she would need to empty herself; preferably inside the omega clawing the deck. “Do you need this?”  
Ty Lee panted openly beneath Azula’s bunched muscular form. “You need it too!”  
Azula growled and pulled her cock out of Ty Lee who wailed in protest. “On your knees,” she growled. Ty Lee shakingly rolled over to her stomach and hitched up on her knees with Azula’s help. Instantly, the Princess was pressing behind her, pushing back inside her dripping folds. Ty Lee pressed her head to her arms and cried out.  
She let Azula control the pace of their thrusts, but as she pushed the knot against her, she clenched down, trying to draw her in. Azula hissed in pleasure and sank in with a harsh thrust. Ty Lee’s muscles welcomed her and held on. Even close to orgasm, Ty Lee was pleased to hear how harsh Azula’s gasps were growing. She was going to go over the edge and not a moment too soon.  
Ty Lee wailed as she climaxed, her inner walls milking the Princess’ cock. Azula growled and held out for another twenty seconds before she was coming, tightly sealed by clinging warmth. Azula slumped onto Ty Lee’s back, moving her hips in languid pumps as she continued climaxing. Ty Lee welcomed it all and wished she were on her back so she could wrap her arms around her. But Azula’s warmth on top of her still felt good and she could feel small bites placed along her shoulder and the back of her throat.  
“Azula….” Ty Lee gasped, rubbing her face against her arm. Azula’s hand wrapped around her cheek and turned her face back to hers. Azula was still tightly sealed inside, so she couldn’t reach forward enough for a kiss, but her beautiful face tucked against her shoulder. Ty Lee turned her face into her hand and kissed her fingers. The soft gesture put an odd smile on her Princess’ face. Ty Lee was beginning to wonder if Azula could ever relax enough to be kind, when Azula wrapped her arms around her and gently lowered them both, still sealed, to the desk on their sides.  
This way, Azula’s hands could still roam over Ty Lee’s lithe body. Ty Lee gave small gasps which put a rare blush on Azula’s face. Her heart gladdened and she turned her head over her shoulder, trying to entice her for a kiss.  
Azula nipped her chin and settled against her shoulder. Her hips were slowing finally and stilled behind her. “Why haven’t you sought me out before this heat, Ty Lee?”  
“I…” Ty Lee swallowed, staring ahead of her. She felt nervous suddenly. She couldn’t very well claim that she was afraid of Azula’s rages and wasn’t sure what would happen to her. But this was almost nice….rough maybe, but Azula was holding her in her arms. They may be sealed, but her arms didn’t have to be around her. “I should have….you’re the most powerful alpha I’ve ever seen.”  
The glowing compliment was sincere and she felt Azula chuckle behind her. “I know, but it doesn’t explain why you’d let me waste my seed on the servants. They’re not as fun as you.”  
Ty Lee reflected it could be the best compliment she could expect from the selfish Princess, and rubbed her brow on the hard deck. Azula’s hand slid through her long hair and cradled her head.  
“Thanks….”  
“As soon as I’m done, we’re getting back in the tub. And then you’re invited to my tent,” Azula said importantly. Ty Lee gave a small nod.  
“Yes…”  
Eventually Azula’s knot softened and she withdrew slowly. Ty Lee noted her hands were gentle as she picked her up off the ground. Ty Lee smiled and twined her arms around Azula’s neck.  
“You don’t have to carry me,” she grinned. Her small fingers twined through Azula’s unbound black hair.  
“I can and I will,” Azula said pertly. She stepped into the pool-like tub and settled Ty Lee against her front. “Do you need aide in washing yourself?”  
“How about I wash you?” Ty Lee brightened. Azula lounged back, eyes half-lidded. She nodded her assent. Ty Lee’s hands soaped up a sponge and ran it over Azula’s impressive curves. She took one of her hands between hers and gently worked the soap up one arm. Azula watched, somewhat surprised. She quietly let Ty Lee work on her. Why did she feel so good? Her massive orgasm could have something to do with it, her limbs warm and heavy with release. But the small looks of concentration darting over Ty Lee’s features as she carefully washed her were noteworthy.  
She had worn Ty Lee out with that round, but she still knelt before her, taking care of her. Warmth stretched in Azula’s chest and she placed a hand under her breast. It felt strange to have someone in front of her who wasn’t groveling or terrified. Sure Ty Lee may have gotten a moment of victory in their impromptu spar on the deck, but she had won in the end. Just like she always did.  
This self-assured thought soothed Azula’s jagged thoughts as she closed her eyes and let Ty Lee work the soap on her limbs. When she climbed behind her in the tub, scrubbing down the sore strips of muscle on her back, Azula slumped forward.  
“Azula?” Ty Lee asked in surprise. She was nodding off, breath deepening. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her toned sides and cradled her back against her. Without being noticed, she pressed a gentle kiss against the Princess’ hair.  
Azula never bathed with the servants or let them this close to her naked form. That she was napping in her arms was nothing short of a miracle. The harsh lines of her usual imperial frowns had softened. Ty Lee ran a hand over her damp hair, brushing her bangs from her eyes.  
“Why are you always so conflicting?” Ty Lee wondered under her breath. But she had seen glimpses of softness from Azula; being put to her knees for her orgasm didn’t mean she hadn’t wanted it too. She may say harsh things, but sometimes she retracted them when it made her cry.  
Azula may be a sadist, but she could have taken her and left her. She didn’t have to hold her or offer to clean her. This small thought brightened Ty Lee’s heart and she gladly held Azula in her arms.  
“Uhn,” Azula moaned as she began to gain consciousness. “Where are we?”  
“In the tub,” Ty Lee said. Azula’s beautiful golden eyes flickered and she sifted her strong legs in the water.  
“Did I fall asleep?” she asked, rubbing her face. Ty Lee’s heart clenched at the small moments of vulnerability. She filed them in her mind for later.  
“Just for a moment. You’re all clean now,” Ty Lee said brightly. Azula grunted and stood up, reaching for the sponge and soap.  
“Well, far be it for me not to return the favor,” Azula said. Ty Lee flushed as she was scrubbed gently front and back, every inch scoured with the sponge. “I made a mess of you after all.”  
Ty Lee flushed and tried not to preen. Soon they were clean and Azula was helping her out of the tub. They toweled off and Azula handed her a spare robe. She shrugged into her red bedrobe and belted the sash. Ty Lee let her robe fall open against her curves but Azula growled and hauled her up to her by the front of the fabric.  
Ty Lee flicked surprised eyes up to Azula’s intent gaze as she belted her robe for her, putting a firm knot in the sash.  
“No one gets to look at you but me,” Azula grumped. Ty Lee brightened and took the Princess’ arm as they stumbled toward her tent.  
Her heat momentarily satisfied, Ty Lee turned to Azula as the folds of the large tent closed behind them.  
“Why haven’t those servants brought us any provisions? I swear, you want someone’s head on a platter and they demand it almost…” Azula was mumbling, looking over her possessions with a keen eye. Ty Lee tugged her close by the lapels of her robe.  
Azula looked genuinely surprised as she flicked her eyes back down to the shorter omega. “What is it?”  
“Use your lips for something else,” Ty Lee smiled coyly. She stood on the tips of her feet to press her lips against the surprised moue of Azula’s mouth.  
She was pleased when Azula’s lips moved back against hers. They sank onto the pillows.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Can I say Azula is too much fun to write? I love making her phrases stilted. Far too formal with a splash of crazy, eheheh. Review if you liked! ^_^


	3. In the Enemy's Stronghold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender!” Everyone belongs to Bryke, not me.  
> Author’s Note: Well here we are, infiltrating Ba Sing Se at the end of Book Two. Just a little look at the group dynamic as they skate around the oblivious Earth King.  
> Kajihana translates to fireflower and I got the use of it for contraceptive from Rae D Magnon. Thanks, Rae!

“Hold still!” Ty Lee chirped. Azula grumbled as Ty Lee painted her face. The white foundation had to be caked on to make sure the face was pale as white. Broad eyeshadow and heavy lipstick completed the look the Kiyoshi Warriors sported. Azula had made sure to get the details up close after they had captured the warriors. She smiled, remembering the protests when they had been stripped of their outfits and gear. After a week’s time of interrogation, they were shipped on their merry way to a heavily fortified prison in the Fire Nation.  
“This is so annoying,” Mai said dully, picking up on Azula’s thoughts. She was clad in her own green robe, and was carefully applying her make-up. The chamber the Earth King had provided them had a few vanities and they worked in front of the large mirrors.  
“Well, one must maintain their position,” Azula drawled. She frowned and turned to Ty Lee who carefully swiped the white foundation on. When her eyes closed, she was startled to feel the acrobat peck her lips against hers. Her eyes slit open and she smiled wryly.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”  
Ty Lee smiled prettily, and painted Azula’s lips a bright red. “Maybe later. We don’t have much to do at the end of the day.”  
The Earth King was a rather boring person, who liked showing off his toys and pet bear to the supposed Kiyoshi Warriors. Azula was rather impressed with how easy it had been to find entrance into his company. Dress like the Avatar’s allies and say you were so; she wanted to laugh every moment they were with him. But ever since he had gleefully mentioned news of a planned invasion of the Fire Nation, Azula couldn’t let up the current game. They had to find out more information.  
The long hours of boredom were grating, though. Only Ty Lee’s amazingly supple body made the nights something to look forward to.  
“Well, we always find something to do,” Azula grinned. Ty Lee smiled, finishing her make-up. She turned to the mirror, applying her own foundation. Azula swept a look to Mai who was finishing up her own, and slid behind Ty Lee. She put her arms around her waist, gloved hands moving against the rough fabric at her stomach.  
“Stop, Z,” Ty Lee giggled. She and Mai took the command to calling the Princess that, so as not to drop their cover. Azula purred and made to nuzzle Ty Lee’s exposed throat, but she squirmed in her grip. Ty Lee put her hand over Azula’s. After her heat had ended, the Princess had given her a cup of tea mixed with kajihana. She knew she wasn’t pregnant, and it oddly made her sad. But Azula made it abundantly clear she didn’t want to sire a child on her and she had to accept that.  
“I’ll have to start all over!” Ty Lee protested, but she gave her Princess a slow wink in the mirror. Azula watched her back, and she smiled when Ty Lee laid her make-up brush down and half turned, hand reaching to cup the bulge forming at the front of her green robe. Azula smiled slyly and gave a lazy thrust of her hips. Mai glanced at them, and sighed obnoxiously.  
“Already? We’re expected with King Dull,” Mai groused. Azula gave her a sly smile and let Ty Lee tug at her cock through her clothing. She laid a hand over Ty Lee’s and forced her to stop.  
“You’ll get that later,” she promised.  
The day was a long exercise in patience. Azula silently commended her comrades for their apparent ease in enduring the Earth King’s stupid stories. She herself felt like tearing the room apart. She hadn’t firebended a spark since they had entered Ba Sing Se and she just wanted to burn the place to the ground. This sitting and waiting was not her ideal practice.  
“I am dying in there,” Azula hissed. Ty Lee had excused herself from the Earth King and Bosco to use the washroom and Azula had prowled after her. Ty Lee finished on the toilet and was washing her hands in the large granite sink.  
“Just a little more patience, Z. You can do it. Just picture nice thoughts,” Ty Lee said brightly. A hot fire burned in Azula’s eyes,  
“All I can picture is you on my cock,” Azula purred. Ty Lee blushed through her heavy make-up and she turned to be taken into Azula’s arms.  
“You’ll get it. Just a few more hours,” Ty Lee promised. Azula held the back of her neck, fingers combing loose hairs from Ty Lee’s pinned up braid.  
“How’s your belly?” Azula asked almost gently and Ty Lee looked up at her, surprise on her face. So she hadn’t been the only one thinking about the kajihana she had taken.  
“Just fine, Z.”  
Azula pressed a sudden kiss against her hair, so as not to muss their make-up. “These Kyoshi warriors should be maimed for this horrendous look. Too much damn time in front of the vanity.”  
“I dunno….. I kind of like it,” Ty Lee said. Azula pinched her waist and opened the washroom door.  
Mai glared at the both of them grumpily, having put up with the Earth King by themselves. Tea was being served and they took their seats. Azula tried to relax as she sipped the hot liquid slowly. All she could think about was Ty Lee on her back, head turned to the side and moaning as she entered her slowly. Azula flashed her golden eyes over the top of her cup, regarding the Earth King.  
King Kuei was trying to show Ty Lee a picture book. Her omega was clearly a patient thing, nodding and smiling with the dolt.  
‘Come on, where’s that talk of the invasion you’re so proud of?’ Azula thought glumly. She couldn’t just outright ask. Not that she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t answer; Kuei seemed to trust the three green-clad girls readily just for saying they were allied with the Avatar. But it was a matter of his Captain of the Guard, Long Feng, who wouldn’t leave them alone. He was always walking behind the Earth King, eavesdropping on their visits with him. Even with the atmosphere relaxed in a private sitting room, he was always nearby, never giving them a moment’s peace.  
Azula regarded the older man. His clothing was impressive as befitting a high-ranking official in the Earth King’s court, and his queue fell almost to his knees. She would have to do something about him if they were going to gain the upper hand….  
Mai and Ty Lee picked up on Long Feng’s presence and kept their conversations light. They called her Z in case he had ears planted; Azula wouldn’t put it past him to have them listened in on even in their private chambers. It didn’t stop her from taking Ty Lee. If they really wanted to listen and watch the Kyoshi Warrior’s more intimate moments, that was on them.  
“No thank you, your Majesty! We’d be glad to take dinner alone,” Azula interjected at the end of the day when Kuei invited them to his private dining hall. Earth King Kuei smiled and laid a hand on Bosco’s neck.  
“As you wish, my friends. I trust you’ll find the meal to your liking,” he said, waving a hand to a servant nearby. The woman bowed and scurried off to take the order to the kitchens.  
Azula got up from the table and walked around to kneel before Kuei’s chair, seemingly acquiescing to his station. Ty Lee and Mai kneeled behind her.  
They kept their gait slow and relaxed as they walked from the sitting room. Down the long corridors to their private chambers, Azula turned to her comrades and ran a silent finger along her throat, indicating ears were probably listening. It also indicated her pent-up frustration for their day.  
Inside the room, Mai slammed the door, enclosing them inside the large finely furbished room. Ty Lee sank into her chair at the vanity and instantly began scrubbing the make-up off her face.  
“Spirits! If we don’t do something soon, I’m going to scream,” Mai groused. She sat at Ty Lee’s side and scrubbed at her own face. Azula grabbed her own rag and wet it in from the pitcher of water left for them. She fiercely scrubbed the make-up off in almost one go. She emerged, fiercely smiling at her comrades.  
“No matter; you may get your wish,” Azula grinned. She raised one fist dramatically. “We may not need to coax what we need….there should be a way to take it.”  
Okay, ears listening in might be concerned, but she gave her words broad strokes that could be interpreted to almost anything. Azula knew how to play this game well. Ty Lee turned to her Princess, eyes glowing.  
“Wow, you sounded really scary. You’re so strong, Z,” she coaxed. Azula’s pride swelled and she turned to the omega perched on the vanity stool. She slowly unclasped the collar of the heavy green robe and began parting it open.  
“The day’s been long, Ty Lee. Get over here….” She commanded. Ty Lee finished scrubbing the vestiges of make-up off, and dropped her streaked rag on the vanity counter. Mai glowered to herself as the two met in a long hug. Azula’s hands moved from Ty Lee’s back down to her ass, molding her through the heavy fabric of the Kyoshi Warrior’s robe. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her neck, and began kissing the side of her strong jaw.  
Azula lifted so Ty Lee’s feet left the ground and they fell into a waiting settee. They lay side by side, languidly exchanging kisses. Ty Lee’s face was bright red, kissing Azula back eagerly. Azula’s hands were starting to get grabby, moving inside the open collar of her robe, parting the clasps so she could squeeze a soft breast in one palm. Ty Lee murmured against her lips and sank into her. Her hands moved inside Azula’s robe, fingers skimming the cloth of her breast band, the lines of her abdomen, the soft flesh at her hip.  
The touches were soft, only building up the moment. Mai reflected at least they weren’t screwing each other on the settee in front of her and put up with it. She didn’t think Azula would show any moments of slow consideration.  
“Z,” Ty Lee gasped when Azula’s mouth worked from her throat down to one uncovered breast. Azula sucked the pink nipple slowly, feeling Ty Lee arch her back. Her clit was slowly shifting, stiffness arching between her legs slowly. Ty Lee gently rubbed her hip against it. She slung one leg over Azula’s hip and settled on top. They began rocking slowly against each other through their clothing.  
“Not too fast,” Azula looked up at Ty Lee with shining golden eyes. “That stupid meal is on its way.”  
“I know….” Ty Lee pouted. She ground down against Azula’s formed shaft deliberately. “But you’re so ready…..”  
“Dinner first. Then you can have it,” Azula promised.  
Ty Lee pouted. “Okay….” She brightened when Azula pulled her down for another kiss. She gasped when the Princess bit on her lower lip, and soothed the bite with her tongue. Just because they had to wait didn’t mean she couldn’t tease Ty Lee further.  
Azula rolled so she was on top and settled between Ty Lee’s spread knees. The acrobat’s eager hands pulled her down and the warm kiss that began was the only point of existence. Azula’s chest flushed with warmth as Ty Lee’s fingers skimmed the hairs at the base of her pinned up bun. Her long fingers held her face tenderly. Azula moaned and rocked against her.  
The knock on the chamber door was loud and Mai sighed with relief, getting up to answer. “Finally,” she muttered. Azula raised on one elbow and shot her a dirty look. Mai inclined her head and gestured the two servants in. They set two large platters down on the small table and bowed.  
Mai closed the door after them and moved to lift the lid off one of the bowls. She uncovered noodles with vegetables, bean-curd dumplings, and a silver pot of tea. Azula raised on her elbows and growled.  
“Light fare. Wait a minute….” Azula climbed off of Ty Lee quickly and moved to the door. She flung it open and called to one of the servants. “Could we have a bottle of sake?”  
The servant bowed and nodded and Azula shut the door. “I figure we need a nightcap to get through.”  
Mai nodded, and Ty Lee clapped her hands. “I love sake! I always get so tipsy.”  
“I know,” Azula said. She helped Ty Lee off the settee and they sat at the small table. Mai and Ty Lee served her and they all dug in. Mai also unclasped her heavy collar and the three ate somewhat companionably. Azula would focus more on the nicely spiced meal if Ty Lee’s bare foot wasn’t traveling up her leg under her robe. She smirked at the acrobat.  
The servants knocked again and Mai went to answer the door. “Thanks…” she accepted the offered bottle and tray of small glasses.  
But at the table, Mai frowned at the bottle. The characters didn’t say it was sake. “Brandy-wine? This will be new.”  
Azula shrugged. “I’m sure it will be fine. Live alittle, Mai.”  
Mai slumped at her chair. Azula ate her noodles heartily and Ty Lee poured a short cup of brandy-wine for everyone. Azula lounged back in her chair, fingers parting her robe open. Her breast band was visible and the lines of her ribs arched as she sipped slowly at the cup her lover handed her. Lover? Well, they were staying in the same place. Ty Lee had always been close at hand growing up, and she wasn’t just a quick fuck like the servants. It was just a word, Azula reflected.  
Ty Lee smiled prettily and took Azula’s foot under the table into her lap. Azula quirked her lips in a wry smile as she began massaging her.  
“You two are really too much,” Mai grumbled. Azula unpinned her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders. Ty Lee’s eyes brightened and her fingers gripped her foot harder.  
“I’m just relaxing after a long day. You should try to relax too, Mai,” Azula smirked. Mai sighed raggedly.  
“We can’t all find a bed partner so quickly, Z.”  
“I was abit surprised. Ty Lee usually hides from me during her time,” Azula gave a slow grin to the pretty omega massaging her feet. “Not that I’m adverse to her company.”  
Ty Lee blushed prettily. “Thanks, Z.”  
The three finished their meal and took the bottle of brandy-wine onto low cushions on the floor. Ty Lee sat back, Azula leaning on her lap. The acrobat’s fingers twined through Azula’s hair. The Princess was gazing up at her in a cautious manner. But Ty Lee couldn’t help herself. The small splashes of intimate touches were making her more than a little heady. Mai watched Ty Lee carefully over the rim of her cup. She sipped her drink slowly, but Ty Lee took another glass each time Azula poured for her.  
The Princess never served anyone; that she was pouring for her was a big gesture. Ty Lee made to unwind her braid when Azula darted up off her lap.  
“Your hair is too long, Ty Lee. Is it unmanageable?” she asked curiously. Ty Lee flashed her a cautious look, her fingers starting to untie the end of the braid.  
“It’s alright… “she said slowly. Mai’s eyes narrowed. Azula sat up, pushing her Kiyoshi robe half off her shoulders. The lines of her abdomen showed as she knelt up, a figure of primal strength in her breast band and robe flaring around her waist, long hair cascading down her back.  
“It looks too long. Let me help you,” Azula said sweetly. She drew a short knife from the sash at her waist and before Ty Lee’s mouth could open, Azula had the end of her braid between her fingers. She put the knife against a section of the corded hair and yanked hard. It didn’t hurt, but Ty Lee blinked tears suddenly when the last six inches of her braid were severed. Azula clasped the braid’s end, smiling.  
“Much better,” she said. Mai’s eyes hooded toward Ty Lee. Ty Lee swallowed and ran her fingers over the end of her braid. Her hair was by no means short now; it was still rather long, but the action shocked her into silence. “Aren’t you going to thank me?”  
At the deadly look in Azula’s eyes, Ty Lee swallowed. She put a smile on her face and touched Azula’s cheek with one hand.  
“Thank you, Z.”  
Azula’s eyes half-lidded but at least she put the knife down. Ty Lee pulled her down for a kiss, distracting her, and she saw Mai pull the knife out of sight from of the corner of her eye.  
Azula moaned happily into her mouth, and knelt above her. Ty Lee arched her back, breasts on display when she ripped open the clasps of her robe, parting her to the waist.  
“Come to me already… I wanted too damn long today,” Azula purred above her. Ty Lee’s fingers traced the soft lines of Azula’s sides. She hitched her knees apart in invitation.  
“Good night,” Mai sighed, moving to her bed. She pulled the curtains across the side of the platform closed.  
Alone in the main area of the room, Azula panted with desire as she tugged and yanked, stripping Ty Lee of the heavy Kyoshi Warrior robe. Her underwear beneath was torn away. Ty Lee lay back, gasping. Azula’s dark eyes seared hers and she stripped slowly, breast band tossed aside and sash opened so she could discard the rest of her robe.  
Ty Lee’s eyes dipped down to the shaft pointing straight at her. Hunger coiled in her belly despite herself and she traced a hand down the side. Azula arched her hips into the touch, a low moan erupting from her lips. She parted Ty Lee’s thighs with one hand, forcing her open. Ty Lee sighed when her fingers pressed inside. All too soon her fingers were gone and Azula was pressing her cock against her, angling to slide in.  
Ty Lee pressed her knees to her sides, urging her on with soft sighs. Azula’s eyes gleamed as she began to push in. All too soon Ty Lee was pulling her inside and it was the Princess’ turn to gasp above her. She wanted it to last for a few moments at least but Ty Lee felt too good around her, drawing her thrusts in faster. After a few more desperate pumps, she came with a long groan, sweat gleaming on her neck. Ty Lee crashed along with her, clutching at her back.  
Ty Lee’s fingers wandered up and down her body, touching her breasts, the lines of her abdomen, down her back. Azula’s knot hadn’t formed for this joining, and she made to withdraw from Ty Lee’s warmth. The acrobat moaned and held onto Azula with her thighs and arms. The Princess opened her mouth to snap at her, but her cock gave a happy twitch inside her.  
“Very well,” she sighed and leaned against her. Ty Lee held her in the cradle of her arms gladly. Azula chuckled when she placed a kiss against her brow. “You do enjoy our times together, don’t you?”  
“Yes…” Ty Lee gazed up at Azula in the flickering lamp light. Her fingers traced along the royal face that hovered above hers. When Azula leaned down to take her lips in a hard kiss, she held her face with both hands.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: I figured Azula would do something like cutting off part of Ty Lee’s braid. It would definitely fit in with her character. Please review if you liked! Tell me what you think ^_^ I’m aware Fong Leng was arrested by the time Azula arrived. It’s just easier to have some obstacle for her.


	4. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I do not own Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, Zuko or Suki! They belong to Bryke.
> 
> Author’s Note: Had this one in my head for awhile. The comic continuation at least gives me more Azula and Ty Lee to be happy about! Some memories are scattered throughout, mostly in between sections. This chapter is post “Smoke and Shadows”.

“Good night, girls!” Ty Lee waved and moved to her room. Her Kyoshi Warrior sisters worked in shifts to guard Lord Zuko and her turn was over at midnight. She was relieved and moved to the chambers Zuko set her and the other girls up in. The warrior she shared the room with, Ying, had been the one to relieve her, so she had the room to herself.

 

Not that she’d be doing anything other than getting undressed and into bed. Ty Lee reflected Zuko looked better tonight and might be able to sleep for a portion of the evening. Maybe because Mai had been with him in his sitting room until she left for her mother’s chambers. It did her heart good to know Zuko was healing.  
She wished everyone could. Unbidden, Ty Lee’s thoughts moved to his erratic sister. Azula. Fire Princess, briefly Fire Lord; the girl she had grown up alongside, had admired and cheered on, had backed up in battle, and even lain with. Unlike many people, Ty Lee may be one of the only ones in the Fire Nation capital that actually knew the elusive Princess as an actual person.  
And the person she had warped into was not a pleasant one. Not that she had exactly stable to begin with. 

Ty Lee shivered as she untugged the lapels of her green robe open. She was opening the door to her room so she knew no one would be able to witness any flesh she flashed as she began undressing; she clicked the door open and began to enter. She had glimpsed brief flashes of gentleness during their more intimate moments but it couldn’t only be the rush an orgasm could bring. Azula’s fingers had been gentle afterwards; she had held her. The memories made Ty Lee want to weep when she dwelled on them. Why couldn’t she let warmth and love rule her heart instead of anger and fear? She had tried so hard to gentle Azula’s rages; in some ways she had been successful. In other ways, Ty Lee knew she had failed.  
And now after the incident with the Kemurikage, no one knew where she had gone. Zuko had confessed to Suki that he had cornered Azula in the crypts and she had said some very strange things with glee. They had fought, but she had escaped.   
‘Azula, where are you?” Ty Lee paused to wonder. She began to walk in.

 

One foot in, Ty Lee’s tiring senses heightened instantly. Ying had left a few candles flickering, but the warm dimness didn’t assuage her alert senses. She was not alone in the room and there was a familiar scent plaguing her belongings. Her brain finally registered it as Azula’s favorite perfume when the Princess snarled and sprang at her from the shadows. Ty Lee leaped away, flipping nimbly head over heels and landing in a defensive stance.  
Azula laughed and flipped opposite, her fingers snapping blue lightning. The twinges of lightning lit up the otherwise dim room. Ty Lee panted, her breasts bobbing in her visible breast band. “Azula! How’d you get in here?!”  
Okay, that was not the first question she wanted to ask. 

 

Azula panted, laughing wildly as her hungry eyes swept up and down Ty Lee’s body. To say she didn’t look too good was an understatement. Her long hair was half-hazardly tied back in a loose tail, uncharacteristic of her usual formal topknots. The ends were unkempt and looked as if it hadn’t been combed in days. Her face was paler than usual and dark circles ringed her snapping golden eyes. They were hungrily undressing her further and Ty Lee paused to hitch her robe closed with one hand.  
“Now, now, that would be telling!” Azula raised her fist and snapped blue lightning at her. Whether she truly wanted to strike her or not in the closed quarters was not something to pause and contemplate. Ty Lee flipped away quickly, and gaped as the tapestry behind her began to go up in flames. She grabbed the unburned end of it and threw it to the stone floor, and stomped out the fire, keeping one eye on the erratic woman. Azula charged and Ty Lee tensed.

 

“Stop it!” Ty Lee gasped, flipping forward and darting around Azula in a neat backspring. She extended her gloved hands in stiff points, aiming to jab at the pressure points along Azula’s side. The tunic she was wearing was lighter than her old uniforms and armor, and the strikes would be hard and definitive should she reach her. Azula jumped on her left foot, sidestepping her, and aimed a hard fist steaming fire at her head. Ty Lee ducked barely in time and aimed a kick at Azula’s knees. Ty Lee managed to land half of the kick on Azula’s right leg as she stepped back, and an irrational rage filled Azula’s eyes.   
She snarled and slammed her palm down toward Ty Lee’s face. Ty Lee raised her left forearm and deflected some of it, but Azula’s next strike connected with her face, knocking the wind out of her. Ty Lee’s mind went white as she tried to continue moving to grapple her next move and not focus on the searing pain.  
Azula’s grasping fingers finally clawed her arm, twisting at the heavy fabric of her warrior’s robe.

 

“Don’t struggle….it only gets me hot!” Azula hissed, lips stretching in a smile that terrified Ty Lee. Her chest quaked beneath her armor and Ty Lee tried to step back, but Azula was holding onto her, trying to drag her against her body. They grappled and fought and unlike their old sparring sessions ad precursor to sex, this was not fun. Ty Lee was terrified of Azula’s ravenous snarls, her fingers tight and unyielding. Ty Lee could feel the imprints almost through her heavy sleeves.  
“No!” Ty Lee fought her. Azula tried to force her down to the ground but Ty Lee wouldn’t yield. Before, it had been almost a game to see who would submit. But not like this…. Azula was incensed; she would take her, take what was supposed to be given only in lust or…..even love.   
Ty Lee panted and resolved to break free for one moment. She was close enough for a pressure point, if she could just get one hand free…. She slowed her movements but Azula’s hands still held onto her in a hard grip.  
“Out of fight yet?” Azula growled. She panted down at Ty Lee who looked up defiantly at her. Azula’s arms moved to grip her waist, and when she moved closer, Ty Lee arched her neck back and smashed her head into Azula’s face. She heard the satisfying snap, but saw stars.

 

“AHHHH!!” Azula screamed in pain and fury. Her fingers loosened only momentarily, but Ty Lee yanked her arm from her grip and whirled desperately to one side. Azula turned a half beat too late and the acrobat’s fist struck hard and true in a pattern down her side.   
Azula’s limbs went slack immediately and her eyes widened in disbelieving shock. Pressed half against the Princess, Ty Lee caught her as she fell. Knowing she couldn’t fight, move or bend, Ty Lee’s hands lightened as she leaned Azula down in her arms.  
“Is everything okay?!” her sisters were coming, shouting and pushing the door open. Ty Lee didn’t even have to call for help; the noise they had made could have woken the dead.  
Despite the seething rage in Azula’s face, Ty Lee couldn’t stop from pressing her lips to her brow tenderly.  
“Why you little!...” Azula hissed, when Ty Lee’s lips descended on hers, silencing her curses.   
The look on Ty Lee’s face was the look of the brokenhearted. The woman she loved had come back to hurt her, and she had had to immobilize her. Azula’s mouth was parted in shock, disbelief in her beautiful golden eyes.

 

And then the other Kyoshi Warriors were there, holding up lanterns, taking in the snarling hate on Azula’s face. Ty Lee gently laid her the rest of the way to the ground and rubbed a gloved hand against her sweating brow.  
“I’m okay!” She insisted, and two of her sisters picked up Azula’s slack form and marched her off to be manacled. Suki pushed into the room and surveyed the upturned furniture, scorch marks, the smoking tapestry, and the look on Ty Lee’s face as Azula was carried away.  
“Ty Lee…” she said, brow furrowing. The adrenaline of the fight was beginning to wear off and Ty Lee began to shake. She pressed gloved hands against her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her make-up began to run.  
“She was here waiting for me,” Ty Lee began to cry and she pressed her hands against her brow. “She was here….and I had to….”  
“It’s okay,” Suki put her arms around her friend and hugged her close. Ty Lee sobbed and leaned against Suki’s gentle comfort.   
“I want her to be well, but I don’t think SHE wants to be well,” Ty Lee hiccupped, laying her head on Suki’s shoulder. “Why is she doing this?!”  
“I don’t know,” Suki rubbed Ty Lee’s back gently. “She has a cracked past, that’s for sure.”  
“I tried,” Ty Lee’s heart finally let open her inner thoughts. She was relieved that Suki was nodding in understanding. “I tried so hard to show her she could have life and happiness…..”  
“You can only try so hard,” Suki assured her. “The other person has to be willing to change. All you can do is be there to support them if they choose to.”  
“I guess it’s back in prison for her,” Ty Lee rubbed her wet eyes with her sleeve. Suki nodded and walked Ty Lee over to her bed.  
“Yes…I don’t know if Zuko will send her back to the institution. Maybe we could talk him out of it,” Suki said. Ty Lee leaned against her friend’s shoulder, frowning in sadness.

 

• * * * *

“She had a few knives on her,” the prison guard said. He unrolled a cloth, revealing Azula’s personal possessions. They had been taken from her before she was locked into a cell, hands and feet manacled heavily. “And a few personal effects…”  
Zuko sighed, as he regarded the sharp knives. It made him sick she had them during a fight with her oldest friend.   
“I’m sorry, Ty Lee….”  
Ty Lee turned to him with a pretty frown. “It’s not your fault, Zuko. You couldn’t stop her from doing this.”  
It didn’t make Zuko feel any better. He ran a hand through his bangs, and sighed.  
Zuko had knocked at her room and asked if she wanted to come for this meeting with the prison officials and she couldn’t sleep anyway. But it didn’t mean she was getting dressed up for it. She was clad in a long bedrobe and Zuko was also dressed similarly down for bed, his long red robe lined with yellow stitching.

 

He looked softer and more vulnerable out of his Fire Lord’s armor and tunics, Ty Lee reflected. His hair was mussed and out of its customary topknot. Ty Lee knew she looked as disheveled. They weren’t going to see Azula yet, so they both hadn’t tried to dress.  
“Do you want to hold onto her things?” the guard asked his Fire Lord. Zuko nodded and unraveled the cloth to reveal the rest of the items. As the cloth unfurled, Ty Lee gasped. At the very end of the odds and ends was a familiar coil of brown hair. It had been fixed in a braid before cut and Ty Lee didn’t have to look closely to know the end would be banded in one of her favorite pink ties.  
“She kept it….” Ty Lee swallowed, feeling a lump rise in her throat. “I don’t believe it…..”  
Zuko looked at her in concern and clasped her shoulder suddenly. “Are you okay?” he asked for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Ty Lee fingered the braid and picked it up.  
“I guess….. I just want her to be okay,” Ty Lee said honestly. Zuko’s mouth set in a firm line, but his eyes were soft.  
“I do too. We’ll get her through this,” Zuko promised. Ty Lee gave a small smile and pocketed the coiled loop of braid.

o * * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mai asked. Ty Lee took a deep breath and tried to smile.

 

“Yes…I have to,” Ty Lee said. Mai quirked a brow, but she tucked her hand into the crook of Ty Lee’s arm without saying anything. Lord Zuko walked ahead of them, to greet the prison officials and get the visit underway. Unlike a few hours ago, everyone was fully dressed in their regalia befitting their stations.  
The fire ornament in Zuko’s topknot flashed under the lantern light as they walked the stone halls inside the prison. His cloak streamed behind him.  
“Did you have to wear your getup? Azula might…. Not like it,” Mai finished lamely. Ty Lee rubbed gloved hands together nervously.  
She didn’t know if it WAS wise to wear her Kyoshi Warrior gear on her first trip to see Azula again, but it was her daily wear. She WAS a Kyoshi Warrior now, and she would be proud about it.  
“Like it or not, I’m wearing it,” Ty Lee said sensibly. “One step at a time….”

 

Mai’s lips tightened but she felt very bad for her friend. Despite the hopeful smile on her painted lips, she knew Ty Lee was in turmoil. When they had been taken away to prison together after the Boiling Rock incident, Ty Lee had confessed what Mai already knew; that she had developed feelings for the selfish Princess. It wasn’t just giving her body; to her it had meant more.  
Sometimes the still looks in Azula’s eyes told her it could have meant more to her at one point too.  
“Okay….. we part here,” Zuko said at a series of metal doors. Ty Lee unsheathed the sword at her hip and handed it over to the guards. She held her arms out and allowed a female guard to pat her hands up and down, searching for hidden weapons or items. Ty Lee flashed a last smile to her friends, but they could see she was nervous as all hell.  
“We’ll be just outside if you need us, miss,” a male guard at the door said. Ty Lee nodded and waited for him to unlock the metal door. Ty Lee steeled herself and pushed in.  
The large stone room held a caged area that was also locked. So even when the door closed behind her, Ty Lee was still separated from the prisoner crouched inside the bars on the far side of the room.

 

“Ty Lee,” Azula’s familiar voice drawled. The figure stood, and Ty Lee could make out her old lover. She was dressed in simple red pants and tunic, legs and wrists manacled with heavy chains that were attached to the wall behind her. Her hair was loosely tied back, and still looked unkempt. There was a bandage on her nose, indicating Ty Lee had done some damage last night in return. She was smiling in an eeire way, golden eyes wide. Ty Lee swallowed when she noticed her nostrils flare, inhaling her scent from across the way.  
“Hi, Azula….How are you?” Ty Lee involuntarily flinched. Not the best thing to ask, and as if on cue, Azula rattled her chains.  
“In prison!” she snarled. “How are YOU?!” Azula stepped closer to the bars, as if to draw Ty Lee up to her. On reflex, Ty Lee took a step, but was still safe in the center of the room.  
Ty Lee watched her warily. Was that a joke? After attacking and fighting her, it was the last thing anyone wanted to hear. She decided honesty would have to do.  
“Not too good,” Ty Lee rubbed her cheek. She had applied extra white foundation over the bruise on her face. It covered the growing purple splotch but everytime Ty Lee blinked, she could feel the pain. Azula had gotten her good and it still hurt. Physically and literally.  
“You had it coming,” Azula growled, a still fire in her golden eyes. “You wouldn’t come to me….And I’m so ready for you.”  
Ty Lee put a hand to her mouth when Azula tugged at the lap of her pants, from where her manacled hands could reach. She could just make out the bulge forming beneath the fabric.  
“Stop it, Azula. We’re not going through it like this,” Ty Lee said, a slight quiver in her voice. Azula snarled and threw herself at the bars separating them.   
“Like how?! You always came to me before! But Zuko seduced you….him and Mai! Tell me, are you sleeping with both or just one?!” Azula cursed. Ty Lee flushed.  
“No, I..”

 

Azula spat at her before she could finish. It was a harsh gesture and Ty Lee scrubbed fiercely at the spittle that had made its way to her face. She stepped back quickly, appalled. Azula was erratic, but not as crazed as her first stint in prison. Before she had escaped, she had been truly unhinged, talking to someone no one could see. She was still far gone, no doubt about that, but there was a calculating stillness to her actions. And that scared her more than talking to no one.  
“Take that off! You aren’t one of them!” Azula was screaming when Ty Lee pressed flush against the metal door behind her and knocked.  
The door opened quickly and Ty Lee backed out. Zuko and Mai were waiting expectantly.  
“I’m fine… I’m fine,” Ty Lee said slowly. She put her hands to her brow. Mai’s hand clasped her shoulder. Physically she was….but her turmoil had just begun.

 

• * * * *

Ty Lee was on her back, knees spread wide. Her head lolled to the side, mouth open in a moan as the familiar thick cock pushed in and out of her.  
“You love this,” the familiar voice hissed above her. Azula’s hands on her thighs spread her further and she hitched forward, the soft skin of her hips brushing against Ty Lee’s waist in between long thrusts. Ty Lee bit her lip and wailed. Her fingers reached to pull her lover on top of her but Azula kept her pumps slow and hard. “Spirits, you’re pulling at me…”  
Ty Lee moved her hands along Azula’s back, fingers stroking the strips of muscle. “Fuck me,” she begged. “Please..”  
She knew Azula loved hearing this. The Princess grinned at her in the near dark and pulled the acrobats knees on top of her shoulders. Ty Lee moaned as she hitched forward into harsher thrusts. The harsh slaps of skin on skin filled the air as Azula sighed. Ty Lee moved against her, trying to draw her back in each time the base of her cock left her folds. Azula began grunting under her breath, watching Ty Lee’s breasts bob as she fell back, falling apart.  
Azula pushed harder and harder, sweat pouring down her brow. A droplet fell onto Ty Lee’s collarbone. Her hands drew Azula closer and the cock pushing into her had her feet clawing the Princess’ back.

 

Azula came first, spurting harsh streams into the acrobat. Ty Lee rode the wave of her orgasm and finally crashed down, thighs clamping around the Princess’ waist. How she squeezed her thighs against those powerful hips, gripping, molding against them…  
Ty Lee’s eyes opened. She sat up in her bed, hands skimming her body, as if to search for the memory of her lover. Her thighs were sticky with her musk and she cursed herself for a fool. Azula was a wonderful lover; every fiber of her being seemed to thrive on passion. While she had loved the quieter moments afterward, Ty Lee had to admit she had loved the parts that came before.   
And seeing the captured Princess earlier only served to confuse her body. It wanted the familiar woman back, but Ty Lee didn’t know if Azula wouldn’t just attack her if she tried. She wanted Azula, but not all the baggage that came with it.

 

“Spirits help me, I’m so stupid,” Ty Lee muttered. She scrubbed her palms across her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. Ying was on the same shifts as her, but she wasn’t in the room. Ty Lee cautiously eased to the floor and peered under the beds out of habit. Suki didn’t want her to be alone anymore, in case Azula’s friends were out there watching. But Ying’s disappearance meant she probably was in the washroom or kitchen. She would be back soon.   
Convinced no one was there, Ty Lee plopped back on her bed and opened her robe. She worked a hand between her dripping folds, trying to orgasm before her roommate returned. Sliding two fingers inside usually did the trick but she wasn’t close. The dream had enflamed her, but now only thinking of the lines of Azula’s abdomen and her breasts helped push her along. Ty Lee lay back, remembering the spark in the Princess’ golden eyes as she moved on top of her.  
“Uhn!” Ty Lee’s toes arched and she came quickly, welcoming the release. She was just smoothing her robe when the door opened. Ying backed into the room carrying a tray. Like Ty Lee, she was dressed down for bed, long brown hair tied up in a bun. She smiled, seeing Ty Lee awake and set the tray on the edge of her bed.  
“Sleep tea and buns. I figured we could use it,” she said smiling. Ty Lee grinned her usual grin but her heart wasn’t into it. It didn’t mean she wasn’t adverse to a midnight snack. She poured for Ying and chatted with her as they enjoyed their treat.

 * * *  
   
“Why are you here?” Azula asked almost calmly on the next visit. Ty Lee was dressed in her usual Kyoshi Warrior garb, but this time Azula seemed to be contemplating her insults. Her eyes still burned, scanning the dark green robe and make-up on her ex-lover’s body.  
“To see you,” Ty Lee said. Azula snorted. She paced back and forth, the chains clanking.  
“That is apparent,” she said wryly. “After I hid in your room, I’d think you’d be chumming with your new friends instead of visiting a prison.”  
“It’s not my first choice place to see,” Ty Lee countered. That got a raised eyebrow from the unhinged woman.   
“So aside from seeing me, have you seen enough?” Azula raised her wrists, as if putting herself on display. Her strength was still apparent despite the inmate tunic and pants that covered her. Ty Lee’s eyes sadly took her in.   
“No….” she admitted. Azula stopped pacing and regarded her.  
“Do you remember it?” she asked suddenly. Azula knelt down in her cell, watching her quietly. Her tone was somewhat quiet so Ty Lee didn’t flee. Ty Lee knelt in the center of the room, copying Azula’s position.   
“Yes,” Ty Lee admitted. “I do.”  
A sly smile stretched Azula’s lips. “I’ve had many, but you were the best.”

 

It would be like her to brag, but Ty Lee still flushed at the words. “I know you enjoyed it….but did you ever see me?”  
That seemed to unnerve Azula. She worried her lower lip with her teeth and snarled. “Of course I saw you. We shared a bed for awhile, after all.”  
Ty Lee’s heart shifted. Her gloved hands closed into fists. “That’s not what I meant, Azula…..”  
“GET OUT!” the sudden ferocity that erupted from the Princess made Ty Lee jump. She sprang to her feet and backed up to the door. “GET OUT NOW! DON’T COME BACK, TRAITOR!”  
Ty Lee knocked and backed out to the guards. She sighed and walked down the corridors with them to the prison’s entrance. She looked unflappable but inside she was shaking.  
“Don’t take it to heart, miss,” one of the older guards tried to get her to smile. “The Princess has always been like this.”  
Ty Lee looked to the side. “I know…..”

 * * * *  
   
“Please, Princess! I didn’t mean to fail!” The three soldiers were prostrate in front of the lounging Azula, who had barely admitted them in. They were interrupting her private time with Ty Lee, after all. She was about to command them to leave her alone but the sight of Ty Lee on her knees in front of her sucking her cock put a smile on her face. Might as well put on a show of power.   
“So you’re saying….” Azula’s hand settled on the back of Ty Lee’s head. “That losing the Avatar’s trail is a forgivable offense; that nothing should happen?”  
The three grown men flinched and pressed their brows against the floor in front of her. “We didn’t mean to! Please, have mercy!”

 

Azula was ready to rage at them, fists clenched to throw a fireball, but Ty Lee suddenly took her fully into her throat, and sucked hard. A shiver ran through Azula and she leaned back instead, watching her omega work on her stiffness.  
“I’m…. feeling generous at present. Get out before I change my mind,” Azula growled. The men almost slammed into the door as they backed up, kowtowing the whole way. Azula leaned back, hand stroking the back of Ty Lee’s neck.  
“But they really should be thanking you, hmm?” Azula smiled. Ty Lee’s eyes flicked up her body to Azula’s face. Her eyes glowed. 

 * * *  
   
Ty Lee rubbed her face, remembering that incident. It was probable she had saved three men from being maimed or banished. She couldn’t count how many times her ministrations or presence had altered Azula’s course of action. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. The rest of the day passed in a blur of activity. She only half-noticed or didn’t answer those that spoke to her.  
Suki was all for having a sit-down with her or a sparring session to clear her mind, but Zuko pulled her aside and spoke in low tones. He’d known her far longer; only he had known the years of grief and longing she had had.

 

And Suki decided to go with Ty Lee on her next visit. It was almost a week later, long enough for Azula to cool off, Ty Lee hoped. As before, Ty Lee relinquished her sword and so did Suki. They went through a pat down and Suki waited outside the cell door.  
“Go on,” she urged her friend. Ty Lee tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it was cracked. Suki crossed her arms and nodded. When Ty Lee entered, she saw Azula wasn’t alone. Two Fire Nation guards were inside the locked barred area, grooming the Princess who glowered in her manacles. She must have had a bath recently, for the musk of her fear and power were scrubbed away, leaving a scent of lilac soap. She was redressed in her inmate tunic and pants, and was kneeling in front of the guard who was working a comb through her tangled damp hair.  
The second guard was at attention a foot away in the barred area, hands at the ready to firebend should the Princess decide to attack. Azula was keeping her cool, her eyes closed as she put up with the rough hair combing.

 

She slit her eyes open when the door permitted Ty Lee who waited, hands in front of her waist.  
“So you came back anyway,” Azula drawled. She looked weary, but a hint of her usual pride prowled in her snapping golden eyes. “I thought I told you not to, Ty Lee.”  
Ty Lee swallowed, but put a frown on her pretty face. “I decided to come, so I’m here.”  
Azula grunted and closed her eyes, all but ignoring the omega. The guard made a harsh tug with the comb and she hissed under her breath. “Would you attempt alittle more gentleness?!”

 

The guard shook her head and the second adjusted his stance. Ty Lee felt a flicker of fear in her belly. She stepped closer to the bars, addressing them.  
“Do you think I could help? I can comb her hair,” she offered. The guards regarded her with a look of surprise and Azula’s eyes fell open. The look of utter shock on her face was instantly clouded with a sullen acceptance.  
“Lord Zuko said she could be with the Princess,” the one combing her hair said to the other. He nodded but stepped further into the corner of the cell.  
“Let her in. We’ll be right here should she need us,” he commanded, directing his words toward the sulking princess. She shrugged languidly from her kneeling position.  
Ty Lee knocked on the door and told the guard outside what she proposed. After quickly conferring with the ones inside, he locked the door to the room to prevent escape. Only then did he unlock the barred area, relieving one of the guards. Ty Lee tugged off her gloves, tucking them into her sash. She took the comb from the guard and entered the barred cage. The hinge was locked behind her and she tried not to shiver. Not even the direct gaze of the firebending guard in the corner could assuage her anxiety.

 

Azula’s familiar black hair cascaded down her back in front of her. Ty Lee took a kneeling position behind her and gently ran one hand through the damp locks, finger-combing before she worked the comb in. Azula grunted softly, but it was one of contentment. Ty Lee was far more gentle than the guard.  
Ty Lee let her quiet ministrations work their magic, hoping to convey her thoughts to the Princess.  
‘It wasn’t just sex, Azula. There was more between us…’ She knew it was foolish to put her heart somewhat on her sleeve, but Ty Lee knew it wasn’t her nature to deny her feelings.  
From the gentle slumping of Azula’s shoulders, she hoped she remembered their softer moments. ‘I used to bathe you, comb your hair, and massage you. I shared everything with you…..’

 

All too soon, Ty Lee had Azula’s hair pinned up in a bun. Loose strands of her bangs framed her face. She put the comb down on the towel beside them and settled her hands on Azula’s shoulders. The strong shoulders tensed visibly and Azula inclined her head down.  
“She’s done, let her out,” one of the guards outside the barred area called. Ty Lee swallowed, feeling emptiness settle in her as she rose, waiting for the hinged door to be unlocked. The firebender in the corner sidled out after her, keeping a distance between himself and Azula.  
The side look in Azula’s gaze was hard to read. Ty Lee gave a small smile and left the cell with the guards.   
Suki leaned off the wall as she noted Ty Lee emerging with the guards. “How was it?” she couldn’t help from asking. Ty Lee looked down at her bare hands, then put her gloves back on.

 

“Better than could be expected.”

 

o * * * * *

Azula knelt in her cell, eyes closed. Her memories of warmer times were the only passages of entertainment she had access to and countless hours she went over every inch of Ty Lee’s body or an extremely satisfying bending fight she had won. Dinner had been served, but the tray was largely ignored. After taking a bite of the bun on the plate, she had sipped quickly at the tea and knelt down, remembering.  
Instead of the satisfying memories of being inside her omega companion, the way her inner walls pulled at her cock, milked her orgasms, and cradled her knot, conflicting memories were infringing on Azula’s mind. The way Ty Lee would rub her feet as she lay in bed, completely spent. The echoing massages on her back, the delicious thighs of her companion gripping her waist. The small hugs Ty Lee would offer when Azula needed a moment from the soldiers to collect her thoughts.

 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Ty Lee had scolded her lightly one time. Azula had been on her back, naked, her clit slowly forming with arousal as the omega massaged her calves and thighs. Small knots arched and made Azula hiss but Ty Lee’s clever fingers worked the kinks out, giving her pause to recline and relax her limbs.  
Once Azula had been reclining, eyes closing in satisfied relaxation, Ty Lee climbed on top of her and took her lips in a soft kiss.  
Azula grunted, eyes flicking open and gazing at the stone of the wall before her. She had given a direct order and Ty Lee had disobeyed it. It put to mind her direct disobedience in paralyzing her in front of her own soldiers and the seething rage at the memory was a familiar burn. Azula grunted and tugged at the pant leg of her pants, pulling at the rough fabric. No matter, if she wanted to see her, she would allow it.  
And maybe she would have a touch or two, aside from the light grip on her shoulders today. Azula’s blood pulsed at the thought, but her thoughts were more languid. Ty Lee’s touch today had been the only hint of warmth in her life in as long as she could remember since Zuko took the throne.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?!” she yelled at the wall. Her words were directed at her ex-lover. Her kind actions made her want to scream endlessly. Bitter tears filled the corners of her eyes.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Man do I love me some Azula. So conflicted! I have to give credit to Rae D Magdon for opening my thoughts to our erratic Princess. Her story “A Slight Miscalculation” is the best Tyzula story I’ve ever read.


	5. Shackled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender”! Nothing….
> 
> Author’s Notes: Azula, back in prison again (singsong tune). Poor thing…. Well, I’m throwing Ty Lee’s cap into the ring. This time around, she wants to help! Someone who messaged me, Marzghoul (or M) brought up that Ty Lee shouldn’t be responsible for someone so fragile, but I believe Ty Lee is strong enough to weather any storms. She has put up with some shit of Azula’s for years :P

Azula wrung her wrists as she paced back and forth. Her chains were unfastened for twenty minutes a day and she took the time to take long strides behind the barred area of her cell to stretch her legs. She took a few deep lunges, trying to work life back into her thigh muscles. Her body sang with the movements and she longed to see if her firebending was hot enough to melt the bars of her cage.

 

The two guards opposite the room on the other side of the bars would not find that amusing. Azula flung her wrists and moved back and forth. She hadn’t firebended since she had been arrested, and if she did, she would be fired upon. She didn’t want to know if Zuko would let the guards injure her, but she had to pick her battles.  
If there was one thing Azula was, it could be patient. She knew how cunning she could be. But the flash of Ty Lee’s lips and bright eyes made her falter. Her feet stopped and Azula braced herself on the stone wall. Damn her….. she could be thinking of a way to escape, but the anguish in the omega’s eyes kept flashing in her mind’s eye.  
“What does she have to be sorry about?” Azula muttered under her breath. The guards exchanged a look.  
“Who are you talking to, Princess?” one of them asked. Azula snarled and turned her back, bracing herself against the wall. She bent her knees, and stretched her legs.

 

“Never mind!” she snapped. The guards made to unlock the cage, one holding his hands out in a strong stance. Azula turned around, hands out, and let them fasten the manacles around her slender wrists. She heaved a shuddering sigh as the ankle manacles came next. Once more she was secured to the stone wall. The guards locked the cage and signaled to the hall guard to unlock the cell door from the outside. Once they were gone, Azula knelt down on her pallet, knees tucked under her.  
Sufficiently alone, Azula leaned back and pulled a knee up to her chin. The iron was heavy on her ankle and she tried not to shudder. In the old days, Ty Lee would have massaged the parts of her that were heavy or hurt.  
‘She was really good at it, too,’ Azula thought with a touch of loss. ‘Of course, I was good at what I did, too….’  
She tugged at the crotch of her pants. Her clit was soft and she hadn’t felt the lust to shift in awhile. Half of her memories of the omega’s body could make her hard and shift usually, but today her limbs felt so tired.   
‘Were we anywhere but here, she would massage them,’ Azula pouted. She missed the full body massages and the romps that came with them. From the light touch on her shoulders, perhaps Ty Lee missed them too.   
“Well, I’ll just let her visit again,” Azula decided. “I know she wants to kiss me….”  
And if she were allowed in her cage again, maybe she would get a whole lot more. Azula’s blood heated and she gave a flash of her old smile to the wall. She would just have to be patient.

• * * * * *

 

Azula made sure she was groomed when she knew Ty Lee was coming back to visit. She was still wearing that stupid Kyoshi Warrior get up, complete with golden head dress and heavy make-up. Azula felt severely undressed in comparison. Her hair was loosely tied back, but neatly combed and she made sure a small smile was on her lips.  
“Good morning, Ty Lee,” she said smoothly. Ty Lee gave a small smile and knelt opposite, in the center of the room.  
“Good morning, Azula. Would you care for some tea? Zuko’s bringing it in,” Ty Lee said, voice almost in her old chirp. Azula flinched at the mention of brother and the corner of her lip pulled in a sneer.  
“Very well. When is Brother Dear coming?” she asked sharply. Ty Lee sighed, a cloud of resignation flooding her beautiful eyes. That gave Azula pause. “I mean, that is…”  
There was a knock at the cell and Ty Lee straightened. “That must be him now.”  
Zuko sidled into the cell, carrying a tray with two cups and a pot of tea. His eyes flicked toward Azula as he handed Ty Lee the tray. He bowed to her and gave a wan smile to the cage. “Good morning, Azula.”

 

Azula only stared at him. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and sidled to the cell’s door. He flicked his eyes to Ty Lee who shrugged at him. He vanished out into the hall.  
Ty Lee cleared her throat. She poured tea into two cups and carefully pushed the tray in front of her on the floor. It paused in front of the bars a few inches away. Azula reached between the bars and picked up one of the cups. She cradled it between her palms and watched Ty Lee’s clever fingers pick up the other. Azula waited for Ty Lee to sip first and then she sampled her tea.  
It was a very good flavor, Azula had to admit. She sipped slowly, savoring the herbal wash in her mouth, loving the warmth that went down her throat. She watched the slender column of Ty Lee’s throat bob delicately as she sipped slowly.  
Azula settled the cup in her lap and looked into Ty Lee’s curious eyes. The corner of her mouth stretched despite herself.  
“Is it good?” Ty Lee asked after a pregnant pause.  
“Yes…. It is sufficient,” Azula agreed, her clipped tones trying to soften. She was pleased to see Ty Lee relax. This wasn’t so hard, now…  
“I was talking with Zuko earlier,” Ty Lee mentioned. Azula set the cup against her knees and cocked her head.  
“Oh? What about?”

 

“Your sentence….” Ty Lee scratched her cheek, seemingly embarrassed. “It could be a lighter amount of time in here depending on….”  
“On what?” Azula couldn’t asking. Ty Lee gave a wan smile.  
“On me,” she said. Azula sat back and weighed her options. This really could be for the best. If she could win over the object of her attack, she could very well walk out of here. The prospect was overwhelming and Azula felt herself salivate.  
And winning over Ty Lee had always won in the past. She’d have her flat on her back in no time, should touch be allowed again. Azula was smiling to herself when Ty Lee pulled the tray back, pouring more tea for herself.  
“I think we should talk about a few things,” Ty Lee went on, in a weary tone that Azula didn’t recognize. Her omega was usually so chipper and bright. Azula sipped slowly, long fingers flexed.  
“What about, Ty Lee?” she made herself ask.  
Ty Lee’s eyes were awash in anguish. “About us.”

 

Azula let a bit of her usual waspishness seep into her tone. “What about us?”  
“Us….Azula….our bond is so messed up,” Ty Lee admitted. Azula opened her mouth to protest, to shout her down but Ty Lee’s soft words forced her to strain to hear. “I was always with you but you took me for granted. I gave you everything….”  
Everything ran through Azula’s mind; every position, every moan, every inch of pale skin….  
“And you could care less,” Ty Lee’s hands shook inside her gloves and she clenched her fists on her knees. She didn’t expect to bare any part of her turmoil but the still look in Azula’s gaze made her want to wipe the smirk off her lips.  
“It’s not that I could care less….you joined with me of your own free will,” Azula snapped. But a tingling thought nagged at her mind. She had, hadn’t she? “You traveled with me to the Earth Kingdom of your own volition.”

 

“No, Azula,” Ty Lee interrupted gently. “You forced me to come. I did first sleep with you because I wanted to, but you took all of that as something to be expected.”  
Azula’s fingers tightened on the tea cup, straining against the porcelain. Being called out upon her technique or prowess was making her chest tighten and she wanted to hurl the cup against the wall. “I.....!”  
Ty Lee leaned forward and held her hand out. Wordlessly, sputtering, Azula gave her back the tea cup.  
“I’ll see you next time,” the omega said sadly. Azula’s hand tingled at the feel of rough gloved fingers against her hand as she passed the cup.  
“I didn’t say you could go!” Azula tried to put her iron will into her tone, but Ty Lee was rising to her feet, holding the tray. “Ty Lee!”  
Ty Lee knocked at the door and turned back, a sad smile on her lips. Now that she had said what she had wanted to, she looked a bit like her old self. “Please, take care of yourself.”

 

The look of utter disbelief on Azula’s face framed in Ty Lee’s mind as the guards unlocked the door and let her out.  
Azula stared at the closed door in silence, then slammed her palms on the stone floor, rattling the manacles. She began hissing and screaming in frustration. Shocked, she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She fiercely scrubbed at them and kicked out, knocking her bedding across the cell. Why wouldn’t she come to her?! She came just to belittle and shame her? Damn her!  
Azula’s golden eyes stared unblinking at the wall as she all but bore a hole through it with her glare. She stayed that way for hours, seething.

o * * * * *

Ty Lee flipped head over heels and sprang at one of her sisters. She blocked and whirled a back spin kick which Ty Lee easily evaded. Her old smile returned to her lips as they sparred and moved across the stone of the palace’s court yard. The last visit was a strain on her, but at least she felt lighter. The acrobat used to lay awake, watching Azula sleep, and had run those same thoughts through her mind, wondering how to broach them to the selfish Princess.  
She loved her, but it didn’t mean she had to remain her floor mat. 

 

“Ha! Good one!” Suki called from the sidelines. Ty Lee grinned and pulled a neat back spring, putting distance between her and the other Kyoshi Warrior. She charged and Ty Lee gave a strong back kick. The girl went down on her rear and Ty Lee stood over her, fists at the ready.  
“I win,” she smiled. The girl gave a smile back and accepted Ty Lee’s hand up. Suki walked forward, clapping.  
“You seem to be back on your game,” Suki said. Ty Lee rubbed a fist against her brow, trying not to smudge her make-up.  
“I do feel better,” Ty Lee said. “I told her what was on my mind.”  
“And you need to,” Suki agreed. She held the crook of Ty Lee’s arm as they walked back into the palace. “Now it’s up to her to process it.”  
“She looked pretty mad,” Ty Lee shivered. “She has a bad temper…”  
“I think that’s an understatement,” Suki sighed.

 

Ty Lee went into the royal baths where the Kiyoshi Warriors were granted access and disrobed. The robe and armor took a few moments and Suki helped with the breastplate. They hung up their swords, and removed their gold headdresses. Scrubbing off the make-up took a few moments and Ty Lee cast a look over at the leader of her friends.  
Suki was a beautiful woman, with or without the heavy warrior’s make-up. Ty Lee ran her hands down her slim sides, fingers trailing under her ribs. Azula’s touch came back unbidden. How her hands would palm her breasts, fingers stroking the nipples. Her lips against the side of her throat as she held her from behind….. Ty Lee shivered and wrapped a towel around herself, following Suki into the baths. Their other sisters were already soaking and they scrubbed off outside the tub before descending.  
Ty Lee wished she could banish any thoughts of the Princess’ touch. She probably wouldn’t want her to come see her anytime soon as it was. She slunk to her chin in the steaming water, braid falling over one shoulder.

o * * * * *

Azula tried to recall the last time she and Ty Lee had been joined together. It had been shortly before Boiling Rock and the Avatar’s attack on her father. Instead of being fully naked and entwined in a bed or other comfortable setting, Azula had pressed Ty Lee against a railing in the airship they were on. They weren’t on the outside decks, but any soldier could walk in and interrupt. Azula hadn’t bothered to remove her pants, angling her cock out through the front laces. Ty Lee had one limber leg wrapped around her and Azula’s free hand was up her top, palming a breast. Azula had liked the fast intense coupling, slamming up into Ty Lee’s folds strongly, but Ty Lee looked half distracted, watching the door over Azula’s shoulder. The position and the sudden desire for coupling had come from Azula, of course, and she recalled a look that could have been resignation in her companion’s eyes.  
‘So she didn’t want to fuck me in a control room on an airship,’ Azula thought sullenly. She flopped on her back, trying to cross one foot over her knee. The manacles snapped and kept her from doing so. ‘She still came…I saw to that.’

 

Ty Lee looked sullen afterwards when no cuddles were offered. Azula had parted from her warmth and laced herself back up, making sure her armor was in place; leaving Ty Lee to tug up her pants, her thighs sticky with her seed. ‘She had wanted a kiss, to be assured,’ Azula thought, going back over the memory of that look. Ty Lee would lavish kisses on her after their releases, and that usually settled her into a sense of calm. Ty Lee’s tongue and the warmth of her mouth was intoxicating.  
But at that time she had had imperial tasks she had to do. Such as tracking the Avatar’s party. She couldn’t spend long moments tangled between her companion’s legs, exchanging kisses.

 

“I could have kissed her….” Azula muttered sullenly. Was that what Ty Lee was talking about? That she took the space between her legs for granted? She currently missed the sweet stretch of warm inner muscle around her cock now. She wouldn’t take access to it for granted.   
“Not that she’d let me near her…” Azula was beginning to slouch beneath despair as it clouded over her hourly. It had been four days since Ty Lee had said her piece and left her swimming in fear. It reminded her of her first arrest after that Water Tribe bitch had chained her up during the day of Sozin’s Comet. Ty Lee hadn’t bothered to at least visit, abandoning her to the institution seemingly readily.

 

“Maybe she was just keeping busy…. With those Kiyosh Warrior bitches,” Azula muttered. Her tired golden eyes watched the pattern on the stone floor wearily. She wasn’t keeping as busy now, with actually taking the time to venture to the prison. At least it wasn’t the institution.  
Azula stood up and walked over to the chamber pot in the corner and tugged down her pants to crouch over and urinate. She hadn’t shifted in two days, so the position was ackward. After pulling her pants back up, she sat on the crumpled bedding.  
Now the question in her mind, was the why. WHY was Ty Lee bothering to visit her after her capture? She hadn’t bothered before. On the run, and planning her coup, Azula had put her from her mind. Her treachery on Boiling Rock was obviously apparent and she wasn’t one to give someone a second chance. No one deserved first chances when it came to her, after all.

 

“She must want another fuck…. Why else is she coming?” Azula muttered. Where once that thought would have filled her with fire, she slumped instead. The doubt that was steadily eating her confidence the past few days was a crippling weight in her mind. And she couldn’t help remembering the sad looks in Ty Lee’s eyes. When she had gotten out of bed early, intent on training. When she had shot Ty Lee’s suggestions down. When she had refused to go to a local market with her.   
Ty Lee had taken it all in stride, the odd hand on her back or arm accepted readily while they were out and about. Only on their Ember Island vacation did Ty Lee break down and cry in front of her. It had shocked Azula so badly she had involuntarily apologized. Ty Lee hadn’t cried since they were children. At least, in front of her.   
“Was she always so sad? Because….”

 

Because of her? Azula rubbed her arms, manacles rattling. Feeling bad was foreign to her and it wasn’t a nice feeling. In fact, she wished she could challenge it to battle. But she couldn’t.  
Azula growled and kicked out at the stone floor. Her soft shoes scuffed as she drew them back. The very notion that Ty Lee was wary to come near her even while manacled and behind bars made streams of sweat pour from her brow and down her neck.  
“Stop that!” Azula cursed herself. She scrubbed at her neck with her sleeve, pools of perspiration dotting the fabric. She growled and huffed, steam emitting from her nostrils with each frustrated exhale.   
If she could just touch Ty Lee, take her, she would feel like her old self. Wouldn’t she?! Azula crossed her legs, then fell onto her side on the bedding, limbs going lethargic.

 * * * *  
   
Azula had taken to warily watching her. It made Ty Lee feel like she was on display, or at the very least, observed. Ty Lee had started their next visit, telling Azula about sparring, a new move she had learned, the weather, mostly anything to try and keep up her chipper tone. Azula sat cross-legged, shoulders slumped down. It was a far cry from her usual ramrod posture of confidence that it hurt to see.   
“I asked if you could have more meat in your meals,” Ty Lee went on. “You shouldn’t lose weight while you’re in here.”

 

Azula huffed, blowing a few strands of her bangs away from her face. “I haven’t lost any weight…”  
Ty Lee frowned prettily. It was a blatant lie. She could tell from the baggy way her pants and shirt fit that she probably had lost a few pounds. “I think you have. I wish they would let you train, but they don’t want you firebending.”  
Azula flicked still golden eyes up to her at that last remark. Something cold moved in her chest and she crossed her arms.  
“You’re lucky you’re not a bender. You don’t know what it’s like to stop doing what is only natural,” Azula said with a tightness to her words. Ty Lee watched her, brow raised. To be so forthcoming was not exactly in Azula’s category. She took that for a good sign and pressed on.

 

“Even if it’s only forms, they should let you do that at least. I could do them with you. Remember?” Ty Lee pressed. Azula looked almost sad and looked down at her knee.  
“You taught me a thing or two,” Azula muttered. Ty Lee craned her neck.  
“What?” she asked. She genuinely couldn’t hear her. Azula bit her lip and inclined her head.  
“Nothing….”   
Ty Lee felt like something had shifted since her last visit. The brash Princess she had known seemed to have disappeared inward leaving a ragged shell of her old confidence. Azula was freshly washed and her hair was combed, but her every movement screamed that something was off.

 

“I’m sorry if what I said made you upset,” Ty Lee said suddenly. That made Azula’s shoulders slump further. She turned her head to the wall, jaw set in a stubborn jut. Ty Lee could make out the corner of her jaw twitch and her heart shredded. Was Azula trying not to cry? What was going on here? “Azula?....”  
Azula bit her lip and straightened her posture. “No matter. You needed to say it so you did. While I’m locked up and couldn’t do anything about it. I would have done the same,” she laughed weakly.   
Ty Lee moved closer to the bars and clenched one in her gloved fist. “I didn’t say it just to hurt you. There is a lot of bad between us.”  
The heartbroken “I know” that drew from Azula’s lips made Ty Lee ache. She leaned toward the bars, searching her ex-lover’s face.   
“Azula, would you look at me?” she almost begged. The eyes Azula flicked toward her made her heart give pause. She tried to retain her usual sullenness, but there was a naked hurt lingering in the golden orbs. Ty Lee wanted to cradle her face between her palms and kiss her brow. “I didn’t help you last time. I’ll keep coming back. That is, if you’ll allow it,” she offered gamely.

 

Azula slumped further. She looked like she would puddle to the floor in the next moment. “It’s not like I can stop you now. You come and go as the guards say.”  
Ty Lee licked her lips, trying to give the Princess back a shred of her old hold on control. “But if you didn’t want me to leave, I won’t until you say.”  
Azula flicked unlaughing eyes to her. “They’ll come for you soon. You’ll leave.”  
There was a hidden meaning in her words. Ty Lee categorized them for later. Did she mean just leave the cell, or leave her altogether? “Will you give me your leave to?”  
Azula swallowed. She didn’t feel in control. Not at all. Two guards unlocking the cell door to the hallway only hammered this in. Ty Lee didn’t stand at their approach. She kept her eyes on Azula’s, and gave a polite nod.

 

“At your pleasure,” she asked sweetly. Azula wanted to take her into her arms and never let go. Just one moment of warmth in this cold place…   
“You may leave,” Azula said with a shred of her old iron. Ty Lee smiled and rose to her feet. She inclined her head politely to her Princess. She left with the guards.  
At the iron clang of the cell door, Azula turned back to the wall.  
“It’s not like I could have stopped you anyway….”

o * * * * *

Azula panted, gazing up at the ceiling. She was half sprawled on her bedding, the chains digging into her ankles and wrists. Was it getting hot or was it her bending pent up inside? Azula had been sweating ever since Ty Lee left the day before. Her sleep had been fitful, speckled with the odd madcap landscape. She kept waking, terrified what she saw in her dreams would be standing in front of her.

 

Even though no one was in the cell, Azula wasn’t certain no one was there. She felt raw, naked….she felt watched. And Ty Lee wasn’t even there to make it a somewhat halfway uncomfortable experience. She felt….fear clutching her limbs. Making her throat heavy, streams of sweat pour down her neck and down her collarbone.   
“Leave me alone…” Azula whimpered to the cell. Her eyes closed suddenly and she slammed into a dream so fast she was certain it was in the same waking plane. Her mother’s face peeled from the wall and began talking to her in a low scolding tone. She had heard Lady Ursa had returned to the capital with Zuzu, but why would she hide in the corner of her cell? Azula opened her eyes, snapping to a blurred vision.  
She kicked her blanket where her mother’s face had been spotted and she pushed her pallet up against the bars. She leaned back against the bars so she could keep an eye on the stone wall, certain Ursa would show again.

 

Azula slammed down to another dream, her limbs slack with sickness. Naked writhing women were everywhere but Azula didn’t feel aroused. Even Ty Lee, standing tall and strong over her, made her fingers twitch in anxiety. Ty Lee was saying something, but her words were far off. Azula strained to hear her, when the omega’s clothing blew away in an invisible wind. Her body was toned and beautiful, the pout of her smooth belly dipping down to her flared hips. Azula gazed up the familiar body, mouth dry.  
Ty Lee leaned down, her braid falling over her shoulder and onto Azula’s chest. Her lips tickled Azula’s brow. “You must accept it,” she was saying. Azula swallowed, fear making sweat shine across her naked breasts. Her clit involuntarily began to shift, craving the naked body above her. Lust began to swim through her blood, but Azula was too slack to draw upon it.

 

“Accept what? What?!” she demanded. Ty Lee kissed her eyelids, one by one. Azula whimpered despite herself, eyes closing under the gentle touches. Her hands finally pressed across the naked planes of her ex-lover’s back. “What is it?!”  
“Breakfast, Princess,” a new voice said behind her. Azula’s eyes snapped open. She was fully erect, having shifted during the splotches of heat-ridden dreams. It was the first erection she was surprised by in as a long time as any. She sat up against the bars, with a small shout, and scrubbed her wrist across her damp eyes.  
“Leave it there!” Azula said. She didn’t sound waspish, just small. The guard left the tray by the bars and backed out of the cell. Azula shuddered and buried her face in her palms. She was shaking all over, her shoulders, her thighs, her hands. What was happening?!  
“Just handle it…..take it!” Azula commanded herself. Her shuddering refused to stop.

o * * * * *

 

The next visit, Ty Lee was surprised to see the circles under Azula’s eyes. Her gaze was glassy and her skin was flushed. As Ty Lee leaned forward on the floor, she was startled to hear the Princess inhale and exhale shallow sips of air. She sounded strained.  
“Azula….” Ty Lee crept closer on her knees and sat opposite her right by the bars. “Are you okay?”  
“Fine….” Azula blinked. Ty Lee was shifting from two to three and it dawned on her that maybe she had brought her identical sisters with her. All the faces did look the same. “Fine! I haven’t seen all of them in years.”  
Ty Lee glanced around her. Only she had come in today; Zuko was doing imperial tasks and couldn’t attend. What was Azula talking about? Was she…cracking again?  
“It’s just me. Only me,” Ty Lee said. Azula laughed weakly, clutching the bars in a white-knuckled grip.

 

“Why did you come back? I didn’t give you leave to,” Azula laughed weakly. Sweat dripped down her cheeks steadily. Ty Lee watched her, concerned.  
“Because I love you, Azula. You’re hard to love, but it doesn’t mean I don’t,” Ty Lee said sweetly. Azula gaped at her, her glassy expression twisting to agony.  
‘I love you, Azula, I do…’ her mother said in the recesses of her mind.  
Azula wailed. Ty Lee was startled to see angry tears flood the corners of her eyes. She tensed, then darted forward, sliding her gloves off, and pressed a hand quickly to Azula’s brow. The girl reeled at her touch. Her skin flared under her fingertips. 

 

“Azula, you’re burning up! You’re really sick….” Ty Lee began in a soft tone, as Azula slumped against the bars. “Azula!”  
The Princess fell to the stone floor, eyes unable to stay open on the identical faces that plagued her senses. “Ty Lee….STOP IT…”  
Ty Lee ignored the last hiss and ran to the cell door, banging on it. “Help! Someone help her!”  
Three guards charged in and took stock of the comatose Princess. “Looks like a fever… let’s get her to the prison healer…..”

 

Azula groaned as she was unmanacled and lifted bodily between two tall bodies. Her head fell back, hair streaming under her. Ty Lee tried to take her hand and walk beside, but the third guard held her back.  
“You’ll have to come back another time. She needs to get to the healer,” she said none too helpfully.  
“But!....” Ty Lee bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. She was lead to the front of the prison and she accepted her sword back from the front receptionist. Stepping out of the stone building, the acrobat took off at a run. She had to tell Zuko about his sister’s condition….

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Here we go down the mouth of madness! Or sickness….. I think we’ve all had this fever dream area. I am mirroring Zuko’s fever dreams at the end of Book Two ATLA, plus I figure with Azula’s psychosis, it definitely would come about. One time I had a fever and was waiting for someone to bring me medicine and was watching of all things, Twilight that was on cable. At the end of the film, they keep saying they need to tear a vampire apart and burn the body parts…at least three or four times. I never would have noticed that if I hadn’t been enduring it during a fever :P Ha HAH!  
> Feel free to drop a review! They make my day :P


	6. Fever Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar the Last Airbender!” They belong to Bryke and Nickelodeon.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Note: M, I think we’re due for some more fever dream crazy….. Hot and cold, we’re going! :P  
> I debated whether to have Ursa see Azula, but decided at this time it would do our erratic Princess more harm than good. She has enough going on with Ty Lee!

Ty Lee burst into the sitting room, panting and out of breath. “Lord Zuko! Forgive my intrusion!”

 

Zuko looked up, startled. He wasn’t alone, surrounded on all sides by Mai, his half-sister Kiyi, Lady Ursa and her husband Noren. They were enjoying dumplings and tea, but cups were put down at the sight of the disheveled Kiyoshi Warrior.  
“What’s wrong, Ty Lee?” Zuko asked. He patted his younger sister on the head as Ty Lee bent the knee, giving an ackward bow to the royals.  
“I’m so sorry, my Lady,” Ty Lee said apologetically. “I…Zuko, it’s about Azula…”  
Zuko looked like he’d been punched. Ty Lee’s outburst could only mean something dire had happened. Was his sister dead?  
“Is she…” he began, swallowing hard. Ty Lee shook her head, tears filling her eyes.   
“No….but she’s very sick. You should see her, Zuko,” Ty Lee insisted. Kiyi frowned, tugging at Zuko’s arm.

 

“What’s she talking about, Zuko?” she asked. Zuko put a protective arm over her.  
“Our sister, Kiyi. She’s…not feeling well,” he said lamely. Ty Lee watched Lady Ursa from under her brows. Azula’s mother was still strikingly beautiful, but she looked distraught at the mention of her daughter. Zuko had to have told her about her attack and capture. What she intended to do with it, Ty Lee didn’t know.  
“Mother, I have to see her. Please, excuse me,” Zuko stood, putting Kiyi into Ursa’s lap. Ursa wrapped her arms around her last child, eyes crinkling.  
Ty Lee was starting to rise to join him and Mai when Ursa’s words made her freeze.  
“I want to see her. Zuko, I have to see her, too,” Ursa pleaded. Noren laid a hand on her arm.

 

Zuko smiled softly at her. “You will. I think it should be us first. She…has issues concerning you.”  
Ursa remembered the tears in Azula’s eyes when as Noriko, she had apologized for not loving her enough. She swallowed and nodded.   
‘Will you tell her I love her?” she pleaded. Zuko sighed.  
“I’ll try….”  
As the three swept from the sitting room, Mai took Zuko’s arm. “I don’t know how she’ll take that,” Zuko said.  
Ty Lee hugged her elbows as they moved quickly. “Not very well, I’d say….”

 

• * * * * *

Azula lay sprawled on a table, manacled lightly to it as the healer pressed flaming hot needles to her pressure points. Her red top was off, exposing her breastband beneath and ample flesh to work with. He was trying to release the toxins he was sure was plaguing her blood, but it didn’t seem to be working. Her fever raged and Azula gaped at the faces above her, swimming in blurring vision and out of reach.   
Her fingers clasped into fists beneath the manacles and her feet stretched below her. She arched and tried to climb off the table, but she wasn’t going anywhere. Her fists were touched by gentle hands and Azula arched her neck to the side. Ty Lee’s beautiful face swam above her and she sobbed in relief.  
“I’m here…. Don’t worry,” Ty Lee whispered. Azula smiled through the tears flooding her eyes.

 

“Yes….please, don’t go,” she pleaded. The darkness was swimming around Ty Lee and she growled at it. Ty Lee’s hair fell loose out of its braid and cascaded around her shoulders. She leaned down onto Azula, eyes softening, and laid her mouth gently onto the Princess’.  
Azula slammed into half a dream, as memory intruded into the fever. She was on her back in cooling sand, and they were back on Ember Island. After spending the night on the private beach around Lo and Li’s house, Ty Lee had woken her with a soft kiss, straddling her waist. The warmth of the omega’s body pressing into hers clashed with the cold sand under her back and arms and Azula had clung to her, warming up as the sun began to rise. They were naked, and Ty Lee’s nipples pressed into her breasts. The night had been chilly, but they had fallen asleep in a precarious situation, their clothes being their only blanket. Lo and Li had said the island would smooth their jagged edges and seeing the beautiful smile of the girl on top of her made Azula almost believe it.  
The arson of Chang’s house had only been the start of their night of fun, after all.

 

Azula babbled nonsensical words as the healer added another needle to the inside of her arm. The guards looked at each other.  
“What a powerful fever….she will be experiencing severe visions,” the healer commented. The guards exchanged worried glances.   
“Will she come out of it?” one of the guards wondered. The healer nodded, but his eyes were troubled.  
“She will have to win over the fire. It is consuming her from within,” the healer said.  
“How is she?” a regal voice called from the doorway of the chamber. The guards turned and bowed.  
“Fire Lord Zuko!”  
Zuko walked in, flagged by Ty Lee and Mai. The three swept their gazes over the prone Azula, fingers stretching as she babbled. Her eyes were glassy and she was sweating profusely.

 

Zuko stepped closer and stopped by the table. His golden eyes looked down sadly. “Azula? Are you alright?”  
Azula laughed weakly, smiling faintly. “Fine, Zuzu. She didn’t leave.”  
Ty Lee’s mouth quirked in a sad frown. Was she referring to her or Lady Ursa? At Zuko’s nod, Ty Lee stepped closer. She laid gentle fingers against Azula’s neck, wiping a stream of sweat away.  
“Please get better, Azula. I’m here,” she said sweetly. Azula’s eyes snapped back to her and the palpable relief in them seared through the acrobat. She felt it acute pain in her chest, weighing her heart.  
“I know,” she agreed. “Don’t leave.”   
Ty Lee clenched her bare shoulder, tears in her eyes. “I’ll be here as long as I can….”  
At her words, Zuko swept his gaze to the guards. “She can stay as long as she wants.”  
“Yes, my Lord!”  
Mai stood at Ty Lee’s side, eyes sad. She hadn’t ventured a word but she looked sorry for the lost Princess.

o * * * * *  
Azula smiled with relief, feeling Ty Lee’s fingers grip her shoulder. She was here, she was with her….the needle points in her arms and belly were annoying, but the familiar grip on her shoulder made her swimming vision go blank. Azula closed her eyes.  
When she opened them again, she was alone in the Dragonbone Catacombs beneath the royal palace. The previous Firelords were interned there, and Azula didn’t find it odd to walk the stone corridors, dragon skulls on the walls watching her as she padded along naked. She was briefly a Fire Lord, so she deemed she could rest here as well. Farther in, she glimpsed naked flesh as women bowed before her. Azula recognized various servants she had mated or used. A feeling of unease coated a line of sweat down her naked spine. They were acquiescing to her, but she felt something sinister was lurking around the corner.

 

Azula panted in fear and moved further on. The Firelords of the past two centuries were interned in corridors to her right and left, and the lineage was drawing to a close up ahead. Firelord Sozin and Firelord Azulon were passed and Azula was in the new chambers. Whether her father, Zuko, or her would be the next buried there was up for question.  
Inside, seated on the bones of a dragon, sat Ty Lee. She was as naked as she was, and pressed on either side by groveling girls and men, vying for her sweet attention. The sight made Azula seethe in anger, but a cold stillness mixed with the familiar rage. Ty Lee’s hair was out of its braid, and cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her round breasts were covered with wispy strands of hair, but only her crossed legs kept her privates from view.

 

One of the men at her side slid up and ran a bold hand through her loose hair and Azula’s bare feet slapped as she stomped closer to stop him. The look Ty Lee swept up to the Princess was one of quiet resignation. The sadness in her beautiful brown eyes made Azula stop in her tracks. The man continued his hopeful ministration, arousal evident between his legs. Azula felt fire sweep through her blood, fury threatening to consume her and the fire surged between her legs, stiffening her clit from soft to cock.   
Ty Lee’s eyes swept up and down her toned form and the aggression leaked out of Azula. She gave a low moan as the omega’s eyes swept down to her cock, eyeing her arousal. She felt like she was being sized up by her ex-partner and while this may have been deemed disobedient before, now Azula trembled as if for approval. She was going to be the one chosen by Ty Lee over the piles of women and boys around her, and she didn’t have to challenge anyone to be so.

 

Ty Lee stood, helped up by a naked woman at her side and approached Azula. She stepped close, pressing against the Princess’ body, their thighs touching, and Azula’s member pressing snugly into her belly. Ty Lee murmured against her neck, fingers skimming Azula’s side as her breasts pressed up beneath the Princess’. Azula’s desperate fingers scraped the hair cascading along Ty Lee’s back and the acrobat angled up her mouth up against hers. Desperate heat surged from Azula’s mouth as Ty Lee devoured her kiss.   
“I love you, Azula,” Ty Lee whispered into her mouth. The women and boys vanished at her words and Azula groaned in happiness. Glad, those words made her glad….. she had chosen her over the others.   
“I….” she began when Ty Lee smiled up at her. Her hands traveled up and down the muscles on Azula’s back.

 

“I know,” she said. Azula trembled but Ty Lee pulled her down by the back of her neck, latching her into another deep kiss. Azula’s hands trembled on Ty Lee’s back but the forward pushes of the acrobat told her things were going to be well between them. Ty Lee hopped up, angling her legs around Azula’s strong waist, forcing her to grip her buttocks and hold her up. Backing up against the stone wall, Azula was shocked at Ty Lee’s forwardness. She braced herself on the Princess and half on a decorative stone altar, sinking onto her member. It slid inside in one hard push and the breath vanished from Azula’s throat at the clinging warmth. Ty Lee panted against her mouth, lips grazing hers, her jawline, her throat, urging the Princess to take her.

 

Azula eagerly pushed up into her when a splash of cold enveloped their world. Ty Lee was gone and Azula was suddenly hip height again, and trudging through an icy landscape. The dim torchlight of the catacombs was gone, and early frozen sunlight arched above her in a sky that seemed to go on forever. She recognized it as one of the Poles, but she had never been there as a child. She was clad in furs from head to foot and she pushed through the icy winds and snow, heart in her throat. She was so cold that she could barely breathe. Every time she tried to take a breath, the icy surroundings slammed into her lungs, as easily as if she were being punched. Azula gasped, breath steaming in front of her lips and trudged forward. Cold sweat trickled down her small form inside her furs.

o * * * * 8

“I don’t know if this is working,” Zuko said, worried. The healer had Azula attached to a net that was alternatively submerged in steaming and then freezing tubs of water. Ty Lee was at her side, holding onto her shoulder or hand as the assistants lifted the net between both tubs in intervals.  
“It’s to warm the blood and shock the system. It should take her out of her fever,” the healer said. He stroked his goatee as the burly assistants wrangled Azula back into the freezing tub. Chunks of ice drifted past Azula’s submerged shoulders. Ty Lee knelt at the tub, braving the temperature to hold onto the Princess’ submerged hands.  
As she was lifted from the freezing tub for the third time, Azula sputtered and wheezed for breath. Her pale skin was beginning to take on a blueish tint. Ty Lee cast worried looks down her ex-lover’s half-dressed body and flashed her eyes toward Zuko.

 

“Zuko, she’s going into shock!” she called, voice going high on her words. Zuko growled, fists flaming as he approached.  
“What are you doing?!” he commanded the healer. The assistants helped lift Azula to the ground and Ty Lee held her up by her shoulders. Her hands began stripping her tank and breast band off. She had a hard time shoving at the sopping wet pants of her waistband. The assistants began to help strip the frozen Princess who twitched in the throes of hypothermia.   
“It was supposed to work!” the healer sputtered. He prostrated himself, robe flaring, but Zuko strode past him toward his prone sister. Ty Lee was opening her own robe, not caring if the assistants or Zuko could see her exposed breasts. She pressed Azula to her warmth, shuddering at the cool change of temperature. She held onto Azula though, as Zuko ran warmed hands up and down her sides, trying to raise her temperature.

 

Azula’s eyes opened and they remained as glassy as when she was sweating through her fever. Ty Lee stared into the still gaze, and clasped her face to her breast. “It’s okay, Azula….I’m here.”  
‘I’m here,’ the Ty Lee of her heated fever dream echoed, naked and angling her hips to ride her. Azula shuddered, her body seizing. Her grasping fingers held onto the edges of Ty Lee’s robe as she fell to darkness.  
Zuko bodily took Azula from Ty Lee, lifting her in his arms. Ty Lee scrambled to follow as they darted out of the healer’s chambers.

 * * * * *

Ursa peered into the healing chambers where her daughter was being rubbed back to a healthy temperature. Azula was naked, half covered by the warm blankets draped over her as assistants ran fire-warmed hands up and down her limbs. Her lips still had a blueish tint but her limbs were starting to take on a healthy pink. Her friend Ty Lee was at her side, rubbing life into her hands, massaging them tenderly.   
Zuko laid a hand over his mother’s shoulder and peered in with her. “She’ll be alright, Mother. They’re bringing her back. At least it did stop her fever.”  
“Damn those archaic healers. They should know better,” Ursa griped. Zuko gazed at her in concern.   
“Despite the end results, he did stop Azula’s fever,” Zuko said. He ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. “I’m dealing with him.”  
Ursa gazed back in her at her daughter. “Is she conscious? Is she alright?”  
“Not yet,” Zuko worried. “Her temperature is back up but she’s still in dreams. We’ll just have to wait.”  
Ursa watched Ty Lee clasp Azula’s hands in hers. “She has her friend. She’ll be in good hands.”

 * * * *

Azula’s eyes slowly opened. She was out of the icy tundra and back on Ember Island. Ty Lee was murmuring soft moans into her ear as they joined together on the beach. But her eyes were sliding open and the beach was nowhere in sight as she registered her surroundings. Ty Lee was kneeling beside her cot, head resting on her arms as she slept fitfully beside her shoulder. Azula remembered the shifting visions of the girl from memory mixed with fire and ice. Her heart surged and her chest ached. Ty Lee was there, beautiful and face scrubbed free of her Kiyoshi Warrior make-up. Azula shakily raised her fingers and touched the girl’s head.  
Ty Lee’s eyes fluttered and settled on hers. Tears filled her eyes. She knelt up and gazed down into Azula’s pale face, “Azula….you’re awake.”  
“What happened?” Azula managed to croak.

 

“You had a bad fever. Zuko’s healer had the bright idea to….well, anyway, you’re out of it now. How do you feel?” she asked sweetly. Azula raised a shaking hand to her brow. Her hair was sopping wet and she felt as limp as a rag. She was shocked to feel rough woolen blankets against her naked skin. Where were her clothes? And she was unchained. She longed to stretch her limbs, but she could barely move. It scared her.  
“Like hell,” she murmured. “You came back.”  
The soft words made Ty Lee’s heart ache. “I did….” Her careful fingers stroked loose wisps of damp hair from Azula’s brow. Azula’s tired golden eyes tracked her movements, a stillness that almost bordered on calm in her gaze.

 

“Why?” she made out through rough lips. Ty Lee held her cheek tenderly in her palm.  
“Because I had to…” she said. Azula’s heart lurched. She seemed to remember Ty Lee telling her she loved her. Her body gave a happy lurch and stillness settled her limbs.  
“Thank you….” Azula whispered, her vision blurring again. Ty Lee’s familiar hands on her hands and face helped calm her. Her exhausted body pulled her back to sleep and the last thing she heard was Ty Lee’s soft hums as she pressed a tender kiss against her brow.

o * * * *   
She had thanked her…..Ty Lee stared at the slumbering Azula with a look that was close to shock. She had never heard Azula thank anyone. She honestly didn’t think she knew the words. Ty Lee framed Azula’s face with her palms, studying her peaceful visage.  
She had leaned down, pressing her lips to Azula’s when Zuko walked in, blushed and made to walk back out. Ty Lee stiffened and sat up abruptly.  
“She’s asleep, Zuko,” she said. Zuko turned, face bright red. He was always considerate, even when they were kids, but seeing his embarrassment now was just endearing.  
“I’m sorry, I just….” He coughed and stepped closer to the cot, gazing down at his sister. “Has she come to?”  
“For a moment,” Ty Lee said. Her eyes tenderly traced over Azula’s features. “Then she went back to sleep….”

 

“Perhaps it’s for the best…” Zuko kept his gaze chaste and Ty Lee tugged the blankets higher up to Azula’s collar bone. “This has taken up a lot of your time. How are you doing?”   
Ty Lee’s tired eyes crinkled. She kept her hand over Azula’s hand.  
“As well as I can be… what would you do if you and Mai were at a dead end?” Ty Lee wondered. Zuko’s eyes softened.  
“I would be devastated. And we were for a time…” he said softly. After the Kemirukage incident, Mai had come back to him. It swelled his heart that she had, and all on her own. Just by being the man she knew he could be.  
Ty Lee’s eyes were soft, focusing on the Fire Lord. “That’s right, you were….. well I guess I’ll have to do better. Like you did.”  
Zuko smiled at the acrobat. “I think this time around it’ll really help her knowing you’re there for her. Why do you care so much, Ty Lee?”  
Ty Lee’s smile was sweet. “I think you know why.”

 

Zuko grinned in return. He knew his sister had a strange connection with Ty Lee, but to know she had truly loved his sister made him know everything would turn out. Azula was in good hands.  
“Love can be blind, huh?” he asked of her. Ty Lee looked down at the soft features of Azula’s face as she slept deeply.  
“Yes, it can….”

o * * * * * 

Ty Lee had finally fallen asleep out of exhaustion against the edge of Azula’s cot. She tried not to wrap around the Princess, but her legs twined with hers subconsciously as she closed her eyes. Ty Lee was just snoring when Azula began to come to. The sensation of naked skin against a hard cot and rough woolen blankets filled her senses. As well as a sweet fragrance and a warm arm and leg against hers.   
Azula flicked her eyes to the right, and was shocked to see Ty Lee’s face so close to her shoulder. Her face was relaxed as she slept. Azula’s heart thudded and she tried to touch her. Her wrists felt so heavy that she couldn’t manage. She could barely manage to drag her blanket higher so it covered the acrobat’s chest. Pressing her lips together firmly, Azula cuddled closer and closed her eyes. She was relieved to feel Ty Lee’s arm sling over her waist under the blanket.   
‘She came back….she didn’t leave’….. the simple thoughts swirled in Azula’s mind. Her mind relaxed to an empty plane as she rested against the omega.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Boy this came out kinda sappy…but I truly feel Zuko and Ty Lee are a couple of cuddle pumpkins :P They love their partners. Any suggestions as to what could happen next? I’ll take them into consideration. If you like, please review! You know you waaaaant to!  
> And the ice tub method was used in mental institutions back in the day. Thought I’d use it here.


	7. House Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar the Last Airbender!” Nada.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Zuko has grown so much in the comics, I can see him showing some mercy toward his sister by extending a house arrest. At heart, he’s a thoughtful young man who just wants his family to be happy. Well, maybe not Ozai, but Azula has a shot.

Azula leaned in a corner of her cell. She was clad in a heavy bed robe belted over her inmate tunic and pants. Comfortable slippers were on her feet and there was a small wood stove creating a cozy blaze from the center of the cell, outside the barred area. These luxuries had been set by Zuko and while she couldn’t begin to forgive him for her current living situation, he was truly trying to make things comfortable for her. Especially after her health scare.

 

Azula raised one fist and clenched and unclenched her fingers. She wasn’t manacled to the wall and where she should get up and keep stretching her legs before she could be restrained again, she was too weak to do so. The lethargy of her limbs frightened her. Azula was used to being at the top of her physically impressive bod, but her fever and bout with hypothermia had almost drained the very life out of her. The gravity of the situation weighted on her. She wasn’t invincible. 

 

‘Ty Lee was there…. She’ll be back soon,’ Azula thought. A warm stillness moved in her chest and she cuddled into her bedding, the large robe draped over her. She couldn’t remember much of what she’d seen during her fever dream, but Ty Lee’s face kept flashing through her mind’s eye. Waking up beside the acrobat on a narrow cot had been harrowing enough. But Ty Lee didn’t run when she opened her eyes again and had lain as close as when they had shared a bed before. The happiness that leaped in her heart at Ty Lee’s sweet words were enough to scare Azula, but whereas before when she would have done or said something sharp and stupid to quell the emotion, now she dwelled on it.  
Her weak moments seemed to have inspired her old partner. Ty Lee touched her with gentle hands and when Azula began to fall asleep, had laid a few gentle kisses along her brow. Azula’s face had burned at the touch.  
She had left, but Azula didn’t feel the utter black despair as before. She was resting and she would be back. Whether it was without her Kiyoshi Warrior garb was another matter. Azula resolved to welcome her back, no matter what was on her body or on her face.   
‘She got me through the dark path. I guess I did miss her…..’ Azula thought. Her heart thudded. Miss was an understatement. Ty Lee’s touch and face was the only brightness in the darkness of her dreams. And all the sweet memories had come rushing back. Ty Lee’s smile. Her coaxing words. Her admiration and the small kisses placed on her throat or shoulder when they were close together.

 

‘I did take it for granted….’ Azula thought. Her heart lurched. When Ty Lee came back, it would because she wanted to be near her. Despite what she’d done….. Azula felt a stab of staggering guilt. She ducked further into the bed robe, nose covered. Her comrades still on the run would be raging if they could see her now. Azula hadn’t thought of them in days, after Ty Lee had captured her full attention. But now, she didn’t care where they were or if they were waiting for her.   
Ty Lee was here. Azula regretted sneaking into her chamber. She had been under her bed for almost an hour, waiting to jump on her before her capture, and now she was sorry for it. Ty Lee was able to take her down, but Azula wondered what she would have been capable of if she hadn’t. Would she have taken her against her will? Azula remembered the sad gentle looks in Ty Lee’s eyes when she woke up on the cot.

 

After she had tried to force herself on her, Azula didn’t deserve that tender look or her gentle touches. Azula rubbed her elbows, arms lost in the wide sleeves of her robe. Ty Lee would come back….maybe today. She tried to be more wakeful, but lethargy dragged her down again.  
Azula grunted and crawled over to the chamberpot to relieve herself. Standing to use it almost depleted what strength she had built up that morning. She pulled her pants back up and collapsed to the stone floor, crawling back over to her bedding. Azula wrapped herself in the blankets and curled into a ball.  
Ty Lee loved her. And she didn’t feel broken when she was around. Azula focused on the omega’s face as her eyes slid closed once more.

• * * * * 

 

“She’s not going anywhere,” Suki said ruefully. Ty Lee finished up her braid, smoothing her bangs out of her eyes. She wore her Kiyoshi Warrior robe, but had left off the make-up. She had gotten a couple of hours of sleep next to Ying but now she was ready to go back to the prison.  
“I know, I just….I have to see her,” Ty Lee said, eagerness in her voice.  
Suki’s eyes softened. “I heard how you almost lost her….how is she doing?”  
Ty Lee smoothed her hands over her robe, making sure everything was in place. ”She’s stable. But it was close for awhile….. I never saw Zuko so scared in my life.”  
“It’s okay to be scared too,” Suki laid a hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder. “The darkness she experiences and pushes around her. It affects all of us.”  
Ty Lee frowned prettily. “It seemed to go away when she saw I was there. There is a chance for her.”  
“It’s good to see the best in those we love,” Suki said sagely. “Just be careful. She’s used you in the past.”  
Ty Lee’s eyes swept down. “I know…..”

Zuko met the two inside the prison. “I hope you like what I propose…” he began. “I’m going to release Azula.”  
“What? Why!” Suki protested. Ty Lee gaped, not sure what to think about that. Zuko flushed and held a hand up.  
“Not completely!” he insisted. “I’m placing her under house arrest. She won’t be manacled, and will have the comforts of her own room. However, there will be guards in place.”  
“And my warriors,” Suki insisted. Zuko nodded.   
“I know it’s a lot to ask of you. But for her to get better, it won’t be in a cage,” Zuko said. Ty Lee clasped her hands together.  
“It could be a good start….we’ll have to keep an eye on her, of course. But you’re asking me, aren’t you?” Ty Lee asked. The Fire Lord nodded.  
“You can be with her. If you want to, of course,” Zuko said. Ty Lee gave him a wry smile.  
“You’re sweet, Zuko,” she said. “Well, let’s go tell her the news.”  
Zuko smiled at the optimistic girl, but the gaze he caught with Suki was one of slow dread. They nodded to each other as they all approached Azula’s cell door.

o * * * * *

Azula opened her eyes, lifting her chin from her chest as the door opened. She burrowed into her robe. But her golden eyes brightened when Ty Lee swept in ahead of her brother and that Kyoshi Warrior woman.   
“You came back,” she said weakly. Ty Lee’s eyes softened as they swept over her. Azula tried not to glow under the attention.   
“We have some good news. You’re leaving this cell,” Ty Lee said. Abrupt surprise spread across Azula’s features.  
“Really, Zuzu, this was your idea?” she bit out. Zuko nodded, eyes soft.  
“You’re still going to pay for your transgressions. But the comforts of the palace won’t be denied you. Everyone deserves dignity,” he said. Azula felt like laughing. The old her would have thrown that back in his face. But the gentle way he spoke reminded her of Ty Lee.

 

The omega was watching her with a soft smile. And Azula couldn’t focus on anything other than those eyes upon her.  
“Very well. I suppose there will be a guard in place,” Azula ventured. Zuko nodded.  
“And no firebending,” he said. Azula gave a soft smile.  
“If you insist.”  
When the door was unlocked, Ty Lee knelt down to help Azula up. Her legs could barely carry her. Ty Lee swept her arm around her waist and helped her walk. Azula looked embarrassed but the still look she swept to the omega was one of quiet gratitude.

 * * * * *  
Azula gazed around at the large bedchamber. They weren’t her old rooms and she had a feeling Zuko had orchestrated THAT decision. She had her own washroom, a large canopied bed, furniture, and a few changes of clothing. However, the heavy oak door had at least three guards on the other side. She found that out instantly. The windows were also shuttered and bolted from the outside. No possible escape that way.  
Azula ran her hand over the fine new clothing. She began to strip out of her bedrobe and the inmate tunic and pants. She was tugging the waistband down her hips when Ty Lee walked in.  
The omega was carrying a tray with lunch dishes on it. Her braid was coiled neatly over one shoulder and contrasted with the sharp green of her warrior’s robe. She smiled, seeing Azula, but her face erupted into a bright pink at all the visible flesh.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” she began. Azula turned her back, hitching her red inmate pants back up.   
“I just wanted to change,” she grumbled. Ty Lee set the tray on a table and approached her from behind. Azula swallowed when the woman’s hands settled on her naked back.  
“Let me help you,” she said sweetly. Azula swallowed, feeling her cheeks brighten in a blush. Really, what was she doing? Her body seemed to betray her old instincts. But feeling Ty Lee’s soft hands made her want to surrender every instinct.  
“Alright….go ahead,” Azula said, trying to sound begrudging. Ty Lee chuckled behind her. She tugged a new tunic in imperial red over Azula’s head. Azula worked her arms into the sleeves and allowed Ty Lee to fasten the clasps along her side. Azula turned and braced against one of the bed posts as Ty Lee worked the waistband of her pants lower. Half covered by the tunic, Azula bit her lip as her clit began to harden, threatening to shift in front of Ty Lee’s eyes. Dammit.   
Ty Lee kept her gaze clinical, but her fingers were gentle. She tied the drawstring of Azula’s new pants, and smoothed the tunic over the top of her waistband. Azula leaned back against the bed post, feeling some old fire return to her blood. The position could be misinterpreted and she was so close to shifting. Ty Lee straightened and took Azula’s arm.  
“Do you want to lay down?” she asked. Azula nodded. Her legs began to quake suddenly. She half fell against the mattress to save face.

 

“Yes…far be it for me to stop you from your day,” Azula made out. Ty Lee helped her move up onto the mattress, one arm against her. Azula fell onto her back, her eyes registering blatant surprise. “Don’t you have warrior tasks to do?”  
“I’m doing what I want, Azula. And I want to help you,” Ty Lee said. Azula’s mouth tightened as she stared up at the girl above her.  
‘Before, you said….” Azula began. Ty Lee’s fingers grazed her face. A slight flush was spreading across the Princess’ face.  
“Do you still have a fever?” Ty Lee asked with concern. Wordlessly, Azula shook her head.  
“No… I think you’re doing that to me.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could scheme around their meaning. The utter sincerity made Ty Lee’s eyes widen.  
“About before….. I meant what I said,” Ty Lee sat up on the edge of the bed. Azula shifted to lean back against the pillows.

 

Azula’s eyes watching her were slow and deliberate. Ty Lee had said she loved her….. love could still be a weakness. But the soft look in Ty Lee’s eyes made her put that thought aside.  
“How can you want to be around me? I attacked you,” Azula ground out. Ty Lee smoothed the fabric of Azula’s tunic.  
“I think we’re more evenly matched than you think, Azula,” she said wryly. At the quirk of Azula’s brow, Ty Lee went on. “I mean, I can take care of myself.”  
“I know you can,” Azula admitted. “I shouldn’t have attacked you. It….was wrong.”  
Ty Lee smiled sadly as Azula’s eyes swept to the side. Shame was not a good look on Azula, but it softened the lines around her eyes. Ty Lee’s palm touched Azula’s cheek. The look of unprecedented contrition on the Princess’ face made her look far more vulnerable than she had a right to.  
“Move forward, Azula. I’ll be here,” Ty Lee smiled her heartbreaking smile. Azula felt her heart thud.

 

She made to sit up to kiss Ty Lee but the acrobat moved off the bed suddenly and away from her. Azula’s fingers twitched in mid-air, mouth agape. It probably wasn’t meant to hurt her, but it was a refusal no matter how you sliced it. Azula’s mouth tightened and she looked away. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes despite herself.  
“Just heal, Azula. I mean it that I’ll be here. And maybe one day…” she said softly. Azula watched her, wanton hope in her golden orbs. She puffed a strand of her bangs out of her eyes and looked aside, trying to regain her sullen demeanor.  
“Not being in prison IS a plus,” she said grudgingly. Ty Lee brightened at her.  
“That’s the spirit. Come on, let’s have lunch,” she said. Azula clambered to get off the bed and almost slid off onto the floor. Ty Lee surged forward to steady her.  
“You aren’t strong yet. I’ll serve you,” Ty Lee smiled. Azula gaped as she pushed her to sit back against the pillows.

 

“I’m strong enough!” Azula protested. But it was a lie and the quirk of Ty Lee’s lips told her she knew it. The muscles in her thighs quaked and her arms felt weighted. Azula sighed and leaned back on the pillows.  
“This is so annoying,” she hissed to herself.   
“Now, Azula. Don’t think of it that way.” Ty Lee’s eyes softened and she laid a hand on Azula’s arm. “You…. You could have…. You almost died. You’re just recovering. Soon you’ll be on your feet.”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Azula said. Ty Lee flushed as she brought a plate to the Princess. Azula realized what she’d said and accepted the plate.   
Ty Lee smiled as they ate side by side on the bed.

 

o * * * * * *

Azula’s blood sang when Ty Lee hugged her good night. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with her and with dinner ordered to her room, Ty Lee was taking her leave of her. Three heavily armored guards outside the door permitted the acrobat to leave. Azula cast them a dark look, but brightened when Ty Lee waved to her. She wanted to draw her back into her arms, but Ty Lee’s every signal said to take it slow.  
That wasn’t Azula’s style, but she couldn’t force Ty Lee to do what she wanted. It weighed on her heart if Ty Lee had ever felt obligated to lay with her. She prided herself on being a skilled lover, but not if Ty Lee ever felt forced.  
“She’s going to have to come to you….” Azula told herself. She closed the door to her chamber, keeping the guards out and moved back to the bed. She stripped her tunic and pants, climbing naked into the bed. She should have felt more self-conscious, especially when the guards would have leave to come and go as they pleased with her house arrest. But Azula wanted to feel a semblance of her old life and she rarely usually slept with clothes on. Especially when the silky sheets felt so good against bare skin.

 

Azula folded her arms behind her head, her hair loose. She went over everything that had happened that day. Zuko placing her on house arrest. The small furtive glances that Kyoshi Warrior woman was giving her anytime she was near. Ty Lee’s bright eyes as she helped her dress. Azula reached one hand beside her. After that first heat when the acrobat sought HER out, she had always come to her bed. Even when Azula didn’t call for her, Ty Lee was there. Instead of thoughts of their coupling or other intimate moments, others surged forward. She shifted her legs in the sheets.

 

Ty Lee would sit naked across from her, massaging her legs gently. She would wake in the middle of the night and curl one arm over the slim waist of her bed partner. Before the early hours of the morning, Azula would wake with Ty Lee kissing her shoulder and throat. Azula groaned and pressed a pillow over her face to muffle her frustration. The bed was much more comfortable than the bedding in the prison, but it would be a lot more comfortable with a willing body beside her.  
One she wanted to be there, Azula concluded. Anyone else would grate her nerves now. Only Ty Lee knew what she wanted. With her body so weak, she only wanted to be held.  
Despite herself, her clit ached with the start of a shift and Azula picked up the sheet to gaze down at the cock that was pushing out from between her legs.

 

“And that too…..” Azula muttered. She dropped the sheet back on top of her waist and willed her lust to go down. Eventually she’d have to do something about it. After a few more moments and it still bobbed up beneath the sheet, Azula sighed and shoved the sheet to her thighs. She wrapped her right fist around the rigid member of flesh and tugged gently. Heat surged through her and suddenly a lustful memory clouded her mind.  
The Ty Lee of her more smutty memory returned. One morning, Azula had woken suddenly, hard and throbbing, with Ty Lee’s mouth stiffening her. When Ty Lee knew she was awake, she had crawled up her body and mounted up. It was a hard, hot few minutes but Azula cherished the memory of Ty Lee crying out above her, hands clenching the sheets around them. Azula had wrapped her arms around her waist and thrust hard up into her, lips fastened on a round nipple

 

“Yes….” Azula mumbled, eyes closed and hand flying over her length. She was so close to orgasm, and when it finally hit, she grunted, warm come coating her fingers. As she hissed in pleasure, chest rising and falling, Ty Lee smiled in her mind and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Azula’s heart lurched and she fished for a loose cloth to clean herself off with.  
The desire to mate Ty Lee was still there, but she still wanted her more tender moments. Ty Lee loved her. Maybe she could show she was worthy of having her trust.  
Azula stumbled out of bed to use the washroom. She groaned as she swept her hair out of her eyes.

 * * * 

Ty Lee woke early the next morning. She was on her back, dreaming of taking Azula’s weight on top of her, her legs wrapped around her back. She smiled and scrubbed her palms over her eyes. The dreams were more welcome and her body throbbed in response. She could feel that again. But she had to take it easy. If she just went straight to Azula’s bed, she didn’t know if it would help her recovery process. It would ease some tension between them, but Ty Lee’s heart needed to know she would be appreciated this time.  
“I’ve gone through so much already….” She muttered. Ying stretched from her side of the room and sat up.  
“Good morning, Ty Lee,” she greeted. Ty Lee gave her a welcome smile and pulled her bed robe around her.  
“Good morning,” she said. “Ready for sparring today?”

 

“You know it!” Ying flexed a bicep playfully. Ty Lee made a half twist as she leaped out of bed and couldn’t help striking a pose. They laughed as they got dressed.  
Ty Lee did the morning exercises and sparring with her sister Kyoshi Warriors and Suki oversaw their kata. Ty Lee collapsed into a split and stretched her legs during a break. She swiped her brow, trying not to muss her warrior make-up.  
There was a commotion at the edge of the courtyard and Ty Lee flicked her eyes over. Her sisters were scrambling for their swords and fans and Ty Lee pushed forward to the front.

 

Azula was walking toward the courtyard, flanked by five heavily armored guards. She was dressed in a freshly pressed tunic and slacks. Knee-high boots completed the new outfit and her hair was tied up in its customary topknot. She looked so much like her old self that Ty Lee’s knees wobbled. When Suki approached her in front of the other warriors, Ty Lee knew she had to act.

 

“Lord Zuko deemed it appropriate for you to exercise. But we’ll be watching. He said no firebending and we’re going to enforce that,” Suki pointed her fan in front of her. Azula snarled her lip and made to retort when Ty Lee pushed beside Suki.  
“Azula! Good morning,” Ty Lee greeted. Azula’s golden eyes took her in, widening. She unclenched her fists and let her hands fall by her sides.  
“I was hoping you’d be here. I thought you’d like to do forms with me. Without the fire,” Azula added when Suki frowned.  
Ty Lee nodded and walked beside the Princess to the cobblestones. “How’s your strength?”  
Azula flicked a look at her, but there was a stillness to her eyes. “I could use some work,” she admitted. “The walk almost tired me.”

 

“We’ll make it light then,” Ty Lee promised. She stood opposite Azula and placed her fist in her palm, offering a deep bow. Azula placed her fist in her hand and gave a bow, though not as deep as the acrobat’s. As they took stances, both snapped at once, moving through a series of kicks and punches, side stepping in unison. Just because she couldn’t bend didn’t mean Ty Lee never practiced with Azula. She had taught her flips and back spins in exchange and the two could work as a synchronized pair. They had been practicing together for years, after all.   
This particular kata was a middle ranked level of perfection. As Ty Lee extended her arms, moving her feet in time with Azula’s, she noted a slow stream of sweat trickle down the Princess’ cheek. This kata wasn’t as advanced, but she still looked winded. Ty Lee took pity and finished abruptly. Azula matched her end stance and they bowed again to each other. Azula’s eyes thanked her silently. The Kyoshi warriors and Zuko’s guards were watching after all.

 

“Well, that was fun,” Azula made out. Ty Lee giggled.   
“Let’s sit down….” Ty Lee waved to Suki and moved beside Azula, matching her stride. Azula’s legs had to be quaking, for she was trying not to shuffle toward a nearby bench. Ty Lee took her arm and led her down to the bench. Azula’s face flushed a rosy pink as they sat.  
“When will they stop watching us?” Azula wondered with her old iron. Ty Lee looked at her sadly.  
“I don’t know,” she admitted. “You went against the Fire Lord, Azula. He has to keep an eye on you.”  
Azula actually slouched, crossing her arms. She blew at one of her bangs, but Ty Lee’s optimistic smile made her feel bad for grousing. She didn’t HAVE to be here with her. She could have abandoned her to her prison cell.

 

“Can I tell you something, Ty Lee?” Azula said. Ty Lee nodded. Azula focused on her eyes, set deep in her warrior’s heavy make-up.  
“Sure.”  
“I don’t even want to be Fire Lord anymore,” Azula admitted. She had admitted as much to Zuko in the tombs, but she had a darker angle. But at the simple words, Ty Lee brightened.  
“You would have made a powerful one,” Ty Lee admitted. Azula leaned back on her hands on the bench.  
“Yes, yes I would have….but a lot of the darkness stopped pushing when I realized I don’t need it.” She didn’t go on to tell Ty Lee she had told Zuko she didn’t need it because she was certain he would be a darker Fire Lord than she could ever be. That could be revealed another time. The subterfuge started to rankled her when Ty Lee’s dazzling smile aimed her way.

 

“You can make you own way,” Ty Lee agreed. Zuko made a much calmer ruler than Azula did, and he seemed to handle the weight of his responsibility better. She had heard that the weight of the stress had almost disintegrated Azula’s mind during the days of Sozin’s Comet. Compared to that, she seemed almost relaxed sitting beside her on a bench beneath the leafy bowers of a tree.  
“My own way….for years, I thought the throne was my way,” Azula mused. “Ozai certainly made me want it enough.”  
“So, what do you want now?” Ty Lee said lightly. Azula’s heart thudded to her stomach as she gave her a side look.  
She wanted to say it was her, when the guards approached them.

 

“Princess, we should escort you back to your room,” one of the masked men said. Azula gave an obnoxious sigh.  
“Yes, of course. Lead the way,” she groused. Ty Lee stood up and watched Azula walk off with the guards. Her gait was noticeably trembling and Ty Lee watched her, eyes soft.  
Once the Princess was gone, the Kyoshi Warriors visibly relaxed. Suki pointed after the guards and two of them peeled away to lend their support to Zuko’s guards. The others went back to sparring. Ty Lee showed how to do a triple back spring and worked on the move with her sisters, but her mind was on Azula’s golden eyes.

o * * * *

Azula pushed a Pai Sho tile across the board. She was bored out of her mind. The new bed chamber was grand, but it didn’t have any one aside from the guards or sometimes Zuko visiting. She barely talked to her brother, and she outright ignored the guards. Only Ty Lee brightened her day. There was a knock on her bedroom door and finally the object of her thoughts was there.  
Ty Lee had scrubbed her make-up off and was wearing a simple tunic and pants, red lined with pink. It covered a little more skin than her usual past tops, and Azula mourned the glimpse of cleavage or bare stomach. She smiled and gestured to the board.  
“I didn’t have anyone to play.”  
“Well, I’m here now. Your move.”

 

Ty Lee sat opposite Aula and set up her tiles. They sat cross legged and Azula let one knee pull up. She couldn’t help focusing on the pretty frown set on the omega’s face as she focused on her next move. Azula felt her body lurch.  
“Are you okay, Azula?” Ty Lee asked innocently. Azula blinked. She could just picture unfastening Ty Lee’s braid and sinking her fingers into her unbound hair. She clenched her fists and set them on top of her knees under the table.  
“I guess I’m still alittle tired,” Azula admitted. “My legs are killing me.”  
Ty Lee laid a finger on one of her tiles and slid it across the board. She moved halfway around the board to take Azula’s foot into her hands. She slid off her boot, then sock and began rubbing almost idly as she watched the board. Azula gulped, face flushing.   
“You don’t have to do that, Ty Lee.”  
‘Not unless you want to….’

 

Ty Lee worked out a knot in the ball of Azula’s foot and she arched, hissing in pleasure. Ty Lee’s faze was slow and almost calculated. “I can and I will. How’s that?”  
Her fingers pushed up Azula’s pant leg and massaged her calf. Azula leaned on one hand on the side of the board. She opened her mouth to ask Ty Lee to stop, when the omega moved closer. She began work on Azula’s other foot and leg and she finally reclined fully onto her back. Azula bit her lip when her shaft formed and pressed against the front of her pants.  
Ty Lee’s eyes dipped to the bulge and Azula throbbed beneath her gaze. Ty Lee didn’t move towards freeing her or moving to satisfy her erection, but merely put her leg down. “Better?”  
Azula panted at her, partially turned on turning to fully turned on. “In some ways….”  
Ty Lee moved across the board and Azula watched her. She sat back up and folded her hands on top of the bulge in her slacks. “I should apologize….I only wanted to help you relax.”

 

Azula nodded, but her mouth was going dry. “You did…. Do you…. Need anything?”  
Ty Lee gave a quirk of her lips. “I didn’t think you’d want an obvious display of affection in front of my friends, but I do miss your hugs.”  
Azula gave a smile that was almost soft. She opened her arms wide. “Well, come here then.”  
She didn’t think Ty Lee would move toward her, but the omega moved around the table, latching onto her sides, snuggling into her arms. The flood of warmth through Azula’s chest scared her. The fear made her grip Ty Lee’s back and hold her against her. Ty Lee’s face was warm against her neck and Azula swore she felt a kiss pressed there. Her hands tightened on the omega’s back.  
Azula’s eyes widened when they fell onto their sides. Ty Lee moved against her, hands against the small of her back. Azula’s arousal pounded against Ty Lee’s hip, and her eyes swept down between them. Azula fairly blushed. Before, she would have pinned Ty Lee down and begin to strip her to get to bare flesh. But now, the thing was a nuisance between growing affection.

 

“I…” Azula stammered. Ty Lee touched her cheek. She held Azula against her, feeling a slight tremble. Azula was holding back. She was holding back because of her. It warmed Ty Lee that Azula seemed to be genuinely trying. Gradually, Ty Lee crawled to sit up and Azula mourned the warm press against her clothed erection. She scrambled to sit up.  
“It’s okay,” Ty Lee said. “Really. That’s a natural reaction…” In some ways it was flattering. At least it was apparent Azula still wanted her.   
“Only natural when the prettiest one in the room holds you,” Azula said lightly. Ty Lee stared at her in surprise and blushed. Instead of a sharp retort, Azula was trying to be light-hearted. It was tearing her heart.  
“I want to hold you. You’ve been apart from warmth for so long,” Ty Lee said genuinely. Azula watched her, red lips slightly agape.  
“I chose that, Ty Lee. I chose to run.”

 

“You scared me to death, Azula,” Ty Lee couldn’t keep the scolding from her tone. “The way you went after Zuko….you’re siblings. He cares about his family.”  
“I doubt you know Zuzu as well as I do,” Azula sighed. Her heart weighted at the sudden turn. She didn’t want to talk about her brother, but it was inevitable.  
Ty Lee watched her slowly. “I know you, Azula. Leave Zuko to his duties and find out what you want.”  
Azula’s inner dragon wanted to smash her fist on the Pai Sho table. ‘But it’s you, you idiot!’ her mind screamed. Her inner jealousy twisted and she valiantly tried to wrestle her old impulses in. She clenched her fist instead.  
“You may be right…” she conceded. Ty Lee smiled and pushed at one of the tiles.  
“Shall we continue?” she asked. Azula nodded. They sat opposite and focused on the board. At intervals, Azula would peer up at Ty Lee from under her bangs. She took in the small frowns of concentration and filed them away in her mind to see later. It was too early in this shift between them to think Ty Lee would spend the night and she needed an image to see in her mind’s eye when she was alone.

 * * * 

Ursa sat at dinner with her husband and third child. Zuko was wrapped up with a meeting with the Avatar, so the full family wasn’t present. Plus, the last member was on house arrest and locked up in her room.  
“Mommy, I don’t want any more sprouts!” Kiyi protested when Ursa spooned out more of the meal to both Noren and her daughter.  
“Sorry, sweetie,” she smiled. Noren set his chopsticks down.   
“Is everything okay, Ursa?” he asked. It took some getting used to going back to her real name, after having called her Noriko for the duration of their marriage. But his beautiful wife smiled sadly at him, taking his hand across the table.  
“I hope so. Zuko put his sister in one of the chambers. I just worry about how she’s doing,” Ursa confessed. If she had been there to raise Azula, maybe she would have grown up with more temperance like Zuko. It pained her to think about.

 

“I’m Zuko’s sister, Mommy,” Kiyi insisted. Ursa smiled at her sadly. Azula had been responsible for her kidnapping during the Kemikurage event, but Azula hadn’t revealed herself to the child. So Kiyi had no idea who they were talking about. She had never officially been introduced to Azula as her half-sister.  
“Yes you are, dear,” she said sadly. Noren tightened his hand on hers.  
“We’ll have to tell her sometime,” he said. Ursa scrubbed a tear from the corner of her eye. Kiyi regarded them then began eating, ignoring the grown-up angle of conversation.  
“I know I do…. It’s not going to be easy. I haven’t seen her yet,” Ursa complained. Noren’s gray eyes softened.   
“The Fire Lord knows what he’s doing, Ursa. We’ll have to let things progress naturally.”  
Ursa had espied Azula in the courtyard that day unseen. She had begun practicing a firebending kata, minus the flames, under the watchful eyes of her guards and the Kiyoshi warriors. Ty Lee had practiced with her, and Ursa’s heart thudded in her chest. If her old friend could calm her rages, it could better her. 

 * * * *

The next day, Ty Lee was let into Azula’s room. The Princess was combing her hair, still in her bed robe. Ty Lee knew she liked to sleep in the nude, so the robe had to be for modesty’s sake. Ty Lee sat beside Azula at the vanity, and perched her chin on her fist.  
“Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Ty Lee asked. Azula watched her out of the corner of her eye. Ty Lee was clad in pink flowing pants and a tight top. It was more revealing, much like her old outfits, and her gaze settled on the brief glimpse of cleavage. Azula nodded.  
“I guess….I keep waking up. It’s hard to get enough sleep,” she admitted. Ty Lee watched her in concern. When they had lain together, Azula could sleep like the dead in her arms. But that was usually after depleting her body.  
“Zuko could have a sleeping draught made for you,” Ty Lee said. Azula’s dark ringed eyes fell to the vanity.

 

“I’d rather I could try and catch some sleep…..if you held me, it might help,” Azula muttered. Ty Lee stood and stopped behind the Princess. Her hands settled on her shoulders.  
“Go on, try and rest your eyes,” she said sweetly. Azula took the offered hand and let Ty Lee lead her to the bed. Her legs quaked suddenly and Azula fell onto the mattress. Ty Lee climbed up after her. She held out her arms and Azula cautiously slid into her reach. Ty Lee’s hands settled on her back, and ran through her loose hair. Azula tried not to inhale too much but Ty Lee smelled too good. Her eyes fluttered despite her rigid nervousness, and she slid toward darkness. Ty Lee’s calming chi washed over her, telling her she was going to be safe. Ty Lee held Azula in the cradle of her arms, watching her sleep. The lines around Azula’s eyes lightened. Her breathing deepened.   
In these moments, Ty Lee was certain she’d made the right decision.   
For long moments, Azula slept. Gradually, she woke, and when her golden eyes opened, she seemed surprised to see Ty Lee beside her. The acrobat smiled tenderly, watching the dreams sift out of Azula’s sleepy gaze.

 

“Good afternoon,” Ty Lee said. Azula’s hand raised and scraped through the loose bangs around Ty Lee’s face.  
“You didn’t go….” She mumbled despite herself. Ty Lee blinked. Azula had to be waking up to admit that. She normally never gave any inclination to softer thoughts.  
“I’m here,” Ty Lee agreed. She blushed when Azula held her cheek in her palm. Ty Lee let herself be dragged down gently and her lips gently pressed to the Princess’. Azula moved her lips softly, and Ty Lee opened her lips against hers, granting permission. Azula gently nibbled on her lower lip and probed her tongue into her mouth. Ty Lee’s hands cradled Azula’s face, leaning her back.  
Azula looked up into her eyes, face bright red. Ty Lee knelt above her, eyes wide.  
“I….I should go….” Ty Lee mumbled. Azula sat up beneath her, wishing Ty Lee were directly on top of her, knees over her thighs. This position indicated she didn’t want to be held. But she had kissed her…. 

 

“Don’t go,” Azula said. Her hand gently touched Ty Lee’s wrist, holding onto her. “Please.”  
The please almost did it. Ty Lee wavered, worrying her lower lip in her teeth. She held Azula’s cheek in her palm. Azula turned her face to kiss her palm and Ty Lee’s heart clenched.  
“I can’t…. I want to but not now,” Ty Lee pleaded. Azula watched her, eyes hurt.  
“I need you….” Azula pleaded. Her heart clenched; begging was unbecoming of her. But it seemed to waver Ty Lee’s decision. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking torn between leaving or staying. Azula’s heart thumped when she laid on her side on the bed. She tried not to surge on top of her, but she was moving closer.

 

Ty Lee turned on her side, ribs arching beneath her top. She opened her mouth and allowed Azula to stroke her tongue into hers. Azula moaned wordlessly, fingers twisting in the sheet. Ty Lee melted into the kiss, arm angling around Azula’s neck. Azula let herself be pressed against the acrobat and she moaned, feeling herself swell. Ty Lee was pressed against her, feeling its length. She wasn’t exactly rubbing against it, but she had to feel its presence. Azula felt some life return to her limbs and she made to push on top of her companion.  
Ty Lee gazed up into her face, eyes sad. Azula froze, feeling her fist press along her side over a pressure point. She applied gentle pressure and Azula began to feel lethargy sap her arms. She swallowed, feeling panic rise up her chest. 

 

“You don’t have to do that….” Azula rolled off Ty Lee, exhaling hard as her cock throbbed inside her pants. She moved from the small fist jabbed into her side. Ty Lee rolled away, chest tightened in anxiety and loss.   
“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee murmured. Azula looked away. She hadn’t experienced abject rejection often and the feelings of hurt choked any words in her throat. Her heart jumped.  
“You should go…” Azula swept a hand through her bangs but she felt panic clawing her from inside. Ty Lee was going to walk out the door and leave her. And she didn’t know If she’d be back.  
“I do love you, Azula,” Ty Lee said behind her. Azula turned and blushed when a soft kiss was pressed to her cheek. She closed her eyes, startled to feel tears prick her eyes. Ty Lee climbed off the bed and left the chamber. One sad look was swept back to the surprised Princess.  
Azula flopped on the bed, arms hugging her elbows. She rocked to her side, and closed her eyes. 

 

o 8 * * * *

“So, how’s your girlfriend?” One of the Kiyoshi warriors asked Ty Lee. She frowned prettily and passed the platter of meat across the table.  
“I don’t know what she is,” Ty Lee admitted. “Stop teasing me about it.”  
“Let’s have none of that,” Suki commanded. She folded her hands at the head of the small dinner table at her assembled companions. Ty Lee had joined her sisters at their private dining room for supper, still in her pink top and pants. The surprised look she had received rankled her. But Suki still looked at her the same way.  
“Well, she spends all her time with the Princess. We still have a job to do,” One of the other sisters put in. Ty Lee broke a piece of bread in half and let the pieces fall to her plate.  
“That’s right. Suki, I was investigating her window and it looks like someone was trying to break in. The shutter had knife marks.”

 

Ty Lee perked, frowning. Was it Azula’s past allies on the run? Were they trying to bust Azula out or harm her? It would depend on Azula’s mind and heart. She didn’t seem to want to escape, but after today, she wasn’t so sure about that.  
Suki frowned. She took a sip of tea. “I’ll report that to Lord Zuko. He’ll have to have that fixed.”  
“Why bother? She’ll escape anyways,” Another sister put in. Ty Lee put her chopsticks down.

 

“I think she’s got a chance. Why won’t you let her change?” Ty Lee wondered. Her sisters sighed and Ying flashed a comforting smile across the way.   
“Azula? Change? Never happen.”  
Ty Lee’s mouth pursed and she looked down at the table. She’d had to press her hand against Azula’s pressure point today to prove her point. It hurt to think about. Despite her love, she wasn’t sure she trusted her yet.  
Ty Lee met Suki’s eyes across the table. Her friend smiled and Ty Lee tried to relax. But she felt terrible.

o * * * *

That night, Ty Lee woke to a sweet smell and her nipples hardened. It wasn’t coming from her but across the room. When she lit a candle, she made out Ying hunched over herself, hand between her legs. She was whimpering into her pillow, trying not to wake Ty Lee. The acrobat recognized the agony in her eyes. Ying’s heat had come on her suddenly and her fingers were the only substitute she could find for emptiness.  
In the past, Ty Lee might have been interested to help her out. She wasn’t in love with any of the sisters but she knew she couldn’t now. Not when Azula was nearby. It would feel too much like betrayal.  
“I’m sorry!” Ty Lee mumbled. She blew out the candle and listened to Ying’s heavy breathing. “Do you want me to get you some herbal tea?”

 

It would help with some of the gaping emptiness and try to dull her smell. Ying gave a shaky yes and Ty Lee moved in the dark, belting her bed robe around her lithe form.  
She made her way to the kitchens and heated up a kettle on the wood stove. While waiting for the water to boil, Ty Lee looked around at the neatly stacked dishes. She found the tea cups and set up a small tray for her warrior sister. She wondered if Azula were awake, if she were sleeping well at all. She had slumbered in her arms so peacefully earlier.   
A flash in her mind put Azula on top of her, golden eyes wide with awakening lust and a touch of something that might have been awe. Ty Lee scrubbed her hand over her face, closing her eyes. She had never seen Azula look at her that way. Their involuntary touches heated her as she knew it had raged through Azula’s trembling body, but it was too fast too soon. It made no difference to her hormones. Ty Lee remembered the sweaty strips of muscle her hands would grip along Azula’s back as she moved on top of her. Ty Lee saw the kettle steam up and drew it off the wood stove top.

 

She poured into the small tea pot and added the tea leaves. Ying needed her help; she’d have to put thoughts of her ex-lover aside.  
‘She doesn’t have to be your ex-lover….she could be very well be your lover again.’ An evil thought formed in Ty Lee’s mind. She quashed the snide tone and carried the tray to her room. Ying was gasping in the dark and Ty Lee made the way to her bed by memory alone. When her shins hit the side of the mattress, she set the tray carefully in the dark. Relighting the candle by her bed, Ty Lee kept her gaze averted from where Ying’s hands were as she hunched over, gasping in pain.  
Ty Lee set a cup of tea beside Ying’s bed and blew out the candle.

o * * * * *

Azula was dressed for the day in freshly pressed tunic and pants as she sat down to breakfast. Ty Lee knocked and was permitted by the guards outside. Azula smiled at her.  
“Good morning,” she said, trying to make her tone pleasant. Ty Lee smiled back brightly. She was back in her Kiyoshi Warrior robe, headdress and make-up, but Azula was never more glad to see her.  
“Good morning, Azula! What are you having for breakfast?” She made her way closer to the bed to peer at the tray. Azula gestured with her chopsticks.  
“Dumplings and tea,” Azula said. She picked up one of the dumplings and offered it. The gesture was shy and Ty Lee blinked, seeing Azula as a child again, offering her a sweet. But back then she had pulled her hand back and teased her.  
“Thanks,” Ty Lee nibbled gently, trying not to smear her lipstick. Azula watched the curve of Ty Lee’s neck. The rest of her was heavily covered by her Kyoshi Warrior gear.  
Azula’s fingers fidgeted on her knee and she cleared her throat. Ty Lee watched her calmly.

 

“About yesterday….. I’m sorry,” Azula mumbled. The ackward apology made Ty Lee’s heart thump. Did she mean it? Did she realize that Ty Lee’s feelings were at stake?  
“You don’t have to apologize,” Ty Lee said. She reached for Azula’s hand and twined their fingers. Azula’s lips quirked to a gentle smile. Ty Lee had left her gloves off so her fingers were warm and soft.  
“I haven’t considered much of you. And you stayed,” Azula said. Her heart thudded when Ty Lee smiled gently and squeezed her hand.  
“You have a chance to let yourself be happy,” Ty Lee said. Azula watched her, heart in her eyes.

 

“I’m happy when you’re around me,” Azula said. Ty Lee lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. An idea was forming in her mind and Ty Lee went over it quickly. Yes, Lord Zuko might go for it. She’d just have to ask.  
Azula basked in Ty Lee’s glowing smile, feeling the edges of her chi curl around hers. It drew her toward her and Azula felt her chi spike in response. It almost felt like Ty Lee was entering her heat. But she hadn’t acted outward to her nor was she sending any sultry hints. She just seemed genuinely happy to be near her.

 

Outside the shuttered windows, a cowled and masked figure gently worked at the slashes made between the heavy planks of the shutter. A folded piece of parchment was thin enough to slide through the gap. The woman behind the mask smiled. She took off at a run, leaping from rooftop to rooftop after delivering her message.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Guess where we’re going next chapter! (Whistles innocently) It’ll be fun going, that’s for sure. I hope you liked it. Enjoy, my lovelies.


	8. Prelude to a Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender”! Not a damn thing….
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes: Prepare for some corny fun! I originally wanted the first scene to be in the prison cell but it wound up going here.

The next week went by in a blur of visits and activity. Every chance she had, Ty Lee went to see Azula. Suki put up with it and she had to admit to herself that the Fire Princess was more careful with her outbursts and waited for the acrobat to seek her out. Suki was glad to see Ty Lee was growing happier with the development, but wondered constantly if it was all a play on Azula’s part.   
Her comrades were still out there. Her Kyoshi warriors began climbing the roof tops surrounding the Princess’ new chambers, searching for clues. The knife marks on the shutters of her window were harrowing enough and Zuko was concerned. He kept a guard on his mother and her new family, despite Noren’s protests. 

 

Azula had taken to being escorted to the courtyard most mornings to watch the group’s kata. Her slow gaze made Suki’s skin crawl. But Ty Lee would beg her leave and practice firebending forms with Azula, under careful watch.   
Today as the sun began to set, Suki helped Ty Lee comb her long hair, settling it into a noble’s elaborate style rather than her usual braid. Ty Lee was out of her usual Kyoshi Warrior garb, wearing a backless dress. It was red trimmed with gold, Fire Nation colors. Ty Lee looked stunning in it. Suki set a few pins into Ty Lee’s hair, and watched her in the vanity mirror.  
“Big plans tonight?” she asked lightly. Ty Lee smiled prettily. She applied a light amount of make-up and painted her lips. 

 

“Just an idea. You might think it’s lame, but I’m going to bring a memory to Azula,” Ty Lee said. Suki reflected that Ty Lee was in love and no one would fault her. But she couldn’t help feeling worrying for her friend.  
“And how are you doing that?” Suki wanted to know. Ty Lee finished up and smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked damn good if she said so herself.  
“We’re going to have a dance,” Ty Lee smiled. She had already gotten permission from Zuko to bring in three musicians to play for them. With their help, they could have a little bit of fun to break up the monotony of Azula’s day.  
“Dance?” Suki asked. She tilted her head to the side. Ty Lee smiled at her reflection and grinned nervously at her friend.

 

“Growing up in a noble family, you go to a lot of fancy events. Azula hated all the balls her father made her attend as his heir. But we always found a way to make it fun….”  
Suki clapped her on the shoulder. “Have fun…”  
‘And be careful….’   
Ty Lee smoothed out her dress and left her room to find the appointed musicians.   
In her chambers, Azula sat cross-legged at her Pai Sho set. She was feeling stronger, but she could only do three katas with Ty Lee that morning. Her legs still quaked, but she was feeling more like normal. There was a knock at her door and she stood, straightening her tunic.

 

When the guards opened the door, Ty Lee swept in. Azula’s surprised gaze took her in from head to foot. Her hair was done up elaborately and her gown clung to every curve. Azula’s tunic and pants weren’t as dressy as her more formal clothes, but at least she was more tidied up than in her inmate garb.  
“What are….” Azula began when three men sidled in after Ty Lee and took positions in the corner of the room. The guards shut the door. One of the men cleared his throat as they tuned up their zithers.  
“I thought you’d like a little more exercise,” Ty Lee smiled. The men began to play a lively tune and she held her hands out. The look on Azula’s face was hard to read but she moved forward, taking Ty Lee’s hands in hers. They circled around each other in time with the music and picked up speed. Azula grinned. At a specific twang, she bent and hoisted Ty Lee up by the waist in time with the melody.

 

Ty Lee laughed, legs dangling, and she flushed when as she was brought back down, her breasts brushed down against Azula’s body. Azula smiled, face reddened as she twirled Ty Lee and hoisted her back up, hands strong around her waist. Ty Lee pressed her hands on Azula’s shoulders as she was held up.  
“You remembered,” Ty Lee gasped above her. Azula smiled up at her and let her down against her. Azula swept her in a circle and dipped her in one arm.  
“Everyone at that ball was too chicken to try this. But that one kid was showing off and we had to show him up,” Azula said. Not many people danced in the Fire Nation but the most formal of waltzes, but that had been the first time she had held Ty Lee against her since they had begun to develop. She remembered the surge of interest that had sparked in her body when Ty Lee pressed against her. The omega and beta noble kids surrounding them watched Azula’s display of strength with envy as she lifted Ty Lee and twirled with her. Several of the boys and girls had given Ty Lee sour looks. She had tightened her hold around Azula’s neck, feeling very smug indeed. With Zuko banished, as the Fire Nation heir, every child of a nobleman pestered her for her attention, hoping to curry political favor. Ty Lee had swept in, taking her arm and Azula had gladly joined her. The others were just going to have to like it.

 

“The ball was really boring until the music started,” Ty Lee commented. She slung her arms around Azula’s neck as her arms circled her waist. Azula lifted and Ty Lee’s feet left the ground as they twirled in time with the musicians.   
“And everyone kept crowding me. Thank the Spirits you got me out of there,” Azula said.   
“You looked so bored,” Ty Lee admitted. Azula gave a devilish grin. Her hands settled on Ty Lee’s narrow waist, above the flare of her hips. Ty Lee twined her arms around her neck, fingers tracing the loose hairs at the back of her neck. A shiver ran up Azula’s spine. She swallowed.  
“I’m not bored now,” Azula said. The musicians finished the spritely tune and shifted to something much slower. One of the skinny men added his voice to the melody, singing the lyrics of an old ball tune.

 

“My love, joined as one, running like droplets into a river, swept out to the endless dawn….”  
Azula was surprised at the choice of song, so Ty Lee took the opportunity to clasp her right hand and settle her left on the waist of her tunic. Ty Lee began to lead and they waltzed in a circle slowly. Azula quirked a brow and took Ty Lee’s waist, taking the lead back. Ty Lee let her, following Azula’s movements.  
“This is a really corny song, Ty Lee,” Azula smirked. Ty Lee tightened her grip on Azula’s hand. The hand at her waist dipped to the small of her back, drawing her closer.  
“I think you like it,” Ty Lee said shyly. She remembered it was a song played during that ball so long ago. But halfway through, Azula had taken off, spotting Zhao’s widow. She had firebombed the poor woman, and while many spectators rushed to put her dress out, they had escaped the ball room, giggling.

 

Azula spun Ty Lee closer, and let her arms slide around her waist. “It is….pleasant.”  
Ty Lee’s arms circled Azula’s neck and she pressed her head against her cheek. The Princess inhaled her hair slowly as the music swelled. Ty Lee pressed and her breasts moved against Azula’s. She wasn’t surprised to feel a throbbing press against her hip. Azula was bright red, uncharacteristically still as her arms circled her waist, fingers lightly trailing along the naked flesh she felt at Ty Lee’s back.  
Ty Lee arched up against her and gently kissed Azula’s throat. Her lips traveled slowly, and she felt a slow exhale from the Princess. When Azula’s lips parted to ask what she was doing, Ty Lee stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to hers. Azula’s mouth gently opened against hers and the music crashed around them.

 

Ty Lee gently nibbled on Azula’s lower lip as the kiss moved, and Azula wrapped her arms around her waist, lifting to twirl her in a circle. Ty Lee’s feet wobbled when she was set back down and she clung to the Princess. Azula’s strong arms kept her upright, but she could feel a subtle shiver run through her body. Gradually they fell down against the carpet, Azula trying to hold Ty Lee up from crashing down too fast. Ty Lee clung to her neck, and drew her down.   
The musicians kept playing, but they raised concerned eyebrows at each other. The two women had disappeared on the far side of the floor, hidden behind the angle of the wide bed. Ty Lee’s head suddenly bobbed into view and her hair looked mussed.

 

“You can leave us,” she ordered softly. The three men finished on the note they were on, stood, and bowed. They knocked at the bedroom door and were let out.  
Azula held Ty Lee’s face in her palm, as she leaned back down above her. Ty Lee was beautiful, her bare shoulders shrugging above the dip of her dress. Her elaborate hair style was slightly undone. Azula’s fingers trailed to the ends of it, sifting through the loose hairs.  
“I would say I’m sorry, but you pulled me down here,” Azula said with a touch of her old confidence. Ty Lee reddened prettily. She leaned down and pressed her mouth to Azula’s. A slow heat built up between them, fanned by close proximity. Ty Lee twined her fingers through the loose hairs at the base of Azula’s neck. She kissed Azula back, slow kisses moving to hot and heavier ones. Azula trembled against her and Ty Lee could feel her holding back.

 

Ty Lee felt a flush through her body and her face reddened. ‘My heat isn’t here yet, why am I acting like this?” The thought didn’t stop her from rolling onto her back. She pulled Azula’s face down to hers, planted a lingering kiss, and nudged her face closer to her breasts. Azula’s mouth opened as she nudged the dress further down. Ty Lee lolled on her back, hands clutching Azula’s head as she gently took a nipple between her teeth. Azula huffed, one hand moving down the smooth fabric of the dress over Ty Lee’s waist.  
They twined on the floor, Ty Lee’s dress half pushed down. Azula trembled above her, her erection pressing into the acrobat’s hip. Ty Lee arched her back, half naked, and her hands on Azula’s shoulders and head told her every movement was fine. Azula’s hand pushed at the dress until it fell to Ty Lee’s waist, her mouth moving from breast to breast, enjoying the soft curves, the pink nipples hardening between her lips. Before she would have been undressed, at the very least, her erection freed from her trousers. But the growing arousal felt very nice. Ty Lee’s knees pressed on either side of her hips and Azula rocked against her. 

 

Azula lifted up, her bangs in her eyes as she gazed at the trembling woman under her. It felt like desire, but she had to be sure….  
“Tell me to stop,” Azula gasped. Ty Lee cupped her face in her hand.  
“Just hold me,” Ty Lee whispered. Azula sat up, and pulled Ty Lee off the floor. She cradled the woman in her lap, arms around her waist. Ty Lee shrugged her dress back up against her breasts. Azula exhaled against her head, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. Her hands rubbed Ty Lee’s back.  
“Thank you for the dance….” Azula said. Ty Lee stared at her. Now she was thanking her….  
“Learning manners, are you?” Ty Lee wondered. She rubbed Azula’s cheek with her fingers. Azula turned her head and kissed her hand.  
“Only where you’re concerned.,” Azula said. ‘Only for you….’

 

Ty Lee leaned back and kissed the side of Azula’s jaw. ‘You’re worthy of love, Azula.’ Her thoughts made her smile. She acted somewhat reserved but her growing acts of contrition were endearing.   
Azula’s thoughts were similarly swimming. ‘I don’t deserve you loving me….’ Her heart ached around the acrobat now. Every action was thought over. She had a feeling it could be seen as slow calculation, but she knew Ty Lee would come back to her. Things were getting better between them.  
After several more kisses, Ty Lee rose to leave. Azula walked her to the door and bowed her head, kissing her hand. Ty Lee flushed bright red. She left a sweet lingering kiss on Azula’s lips that she could taste long after she had left, flashing a sweet smile at her before the guards shut the door.

 

Azula stumbled back to her bed and flopped onto her back, head ringing. Her cock had never truly gone down, but it was a dull throb, underlining the sweetness that had been exchanged between them. Azula scrubbed her palms over her eyes. When did Ty Lee get so beautiful? Granted, she was always a looker, and her wide smiles always caught her attention. But Azula had to admit, she was spell bound to stay and see where this was leading them.  
Azula rose from the bed and wandered toward the washroom. Passing the window, her boot crinkled on something. She looked down and noted a slip of parchment. Judging from the angle, it could have been slipped in between the slats of the boards. Other that, or one of the musicians had smuggled it in. 

 

Azula bent and picked up the parchment. She took it into the washroom in case the guards came in suddenly. Leaning against the sink, she read silently.  
‘Azula, what in the world are you doing? You could have joined us by this time. We’re hiding around the palace. Give a signal if you want us to move.’  
Azula crumbled the paper and then unfolded it and tore it into long strips. She let the pieces fall into the toilet and flushed the evidence.  
‘Give a signal how?’ Azula thought wryly. She made sure all the pieces were flushed and washed her hands in the sink. The note aggravated her. She was sorry it had come to her possession. She had no intention of leaving the palace, especially when Ty Lee was here.

 

“What am I gonna do…” In a moment of indecision, Azula stared at herself in the mirror. She unclasped her tunic and pulled her hair loose from its topknot. Shaking her hair free, she undressed and wandered back to the canopied bed, a loose bedrobe half drawn about her. Her legs felt stronger and she padded to the bed, robe falling back from her taut abdomen. Her cock pushed out in front of her, and she sighed as she settled into the sheets.  
She wasn’t going to ruin anything between her and Ty Lee. Not now.

* * * * * * 

“I don’t know, Ty Lee,” Zuko said. He was on his throne, kneeling from up on high. Ty Lee bent the knee below him, gaze swept respectfully to the tiled floor. “It’s a lot to ask for. A trip that requires sending many of my guards and possibly the Kyoshi Warriors after. And how would we know it would help?”  
“A vacation,” Ty Lee corrected. She turned her face up, meeting Zuko’s eyes. “Ember Island is the one place that can soothe the most jagged of edges. You experienced that for yourself last time we went.”  
A wry smile was quirking Zuko’s lips. Ty Lee didn’t know if he was recalling their delightful arson of Chang’s house, or his own evening of pleasure with his girlfriend while she and Azula had departed for the private beach.

 

“Indeed we did,” Zuko agreed. “But we can’t have any more houses burned down. I won’t allow that this time.”  
Ty Lee grinned, sharing a secret laughing smile with the Fire Lord. She remembered how they had stormed into Chang’s, wrecking havoc for their slighted party going. Ty Lee had taken down the expensive chandeliers, but it was Zuko that had given her the boost up. Outside, they had all slung their arms around each other, basking in their shared victory. There was also a level of smug satisfaction that should guilt be assigned them, they could weasel out of it due to their status. Zuko and Azula could easily deflate any association with guilt due to being royals, and she and Mai were the royal’s confidantes. Thus, they were also blameless by association.  
“I promise I’ll keep a close eye on Azula,” Ty Lee vowed. “With your leave, my Lord.”

 

“Of course,” Zuko raised a hand in agreement and rose. His robes bannered around him as he climbed down the side stairs to the main level of the throne room. He sidled with Ty Lee as she rose and walked beside him. “I’ll talk with Suki. She should send some of her warriors with you both. And with my guards…”  
“I guess we’ll be staying with Lo and Li,” Ty Lee wondered. Zuko nodded.  
“They are high ranking advisors. And yes, they’ll also keep an eye on Azula,” he said.

 

“I can’t wait!” Ty Lee rubbed her hands together. Zuko gave her a soft smile. Even with an armed guard, Zuko was sure Azula would benefit from a relaxing vacation. The last one they had taken had certainly done her some good. He reflected it had to do with the private evening she had spent with the acrobat on the private beach around Lo and Li’s house. He had been fine with that; their departure had given him and Mai the guest room all to themselves.  
“You can leave within the week. Just finalize any arrangements with my advisors,” Zuko said. Ty Lee nodded, optimistic smile lighting up her face. Zuko caught a whiff of her sweetness and felt a blush spread across his face.

 

Ty Lee was coming into her heat soon. He was wondering if she would wait to leave for Ember Island after, for she would be so desirable he wasn’t sure anyone could keep his sister away. Her scent was so sweet it even gave him pause. He coughed into his fist and put his regal face back on.  
“Thank you, Zuko. My lord,” Ty Lee gave a small bob of a bow. Zuko shared a secret grin with her and watched her dash off. Sighing, he turned to find Mai. She was reading her younger brother a story when Zuko found her.  
“Hey, you,” she greeted him. Zuko swept a wide sleeve over her shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. 

 

“Heeeey,” Tom-Tom protested below them. Zuko ruffled his hair.  
“When the Fire Lord comes, you fulfill his wishes,” Mai explained to her brother. Her lips quirked a smile at her boyfriend however. Zuko leaned back on the sofa and looked over the picture book with both of them. When Kiyi scampered in, he gestured to his side and his sister clambered to sit beside him, hugging his arm. Zuko felt a flush of happiness noting his surroundings.   
This was why he had agreed to send Azula to Ember Island. So she could find it in her to relax and enjoy herself. And possibly find happiness.

• * * * * * 

“You’re going to Ember Island with Azula?” Suki asked. Ty Lee nodded. She was touching up her Kyoshi Warrior make-up.  
“I know I’ve been a slack warrior lately, but you understand why, don’t you, Suki?” Ty Lee pleaded. Suki sighed and sat beside Ty Lee at the vanity.  
“Yes….. I do. Three of the warriors are going with you. I hope that will be fine with you,” Suki said.  
Ty Lee nodded. “Of course. Zuko is sending his guards as well. Azula will play nice, I know she will.”  
Suki regarded her slowly. “I don’t have to tell you to be careful. I’m worried about you.”

 

Ty Lee clasped Suki’s shoulder. “I will….I promise.” Even with her promise, her body was flushed thinking of the trip she was about to embark on. She remembered the quiet dinner the twins had made for them, and helping dress Azula for the stupid party they wound up wrecking. Her body gave a happy lurch picturing more intimate thoughts. She knew every inch of Azula’s body and she could feel it again…. And once more, she wanted to.  
Outside in the courtyard, Ty Lee found Azula on the grass beside the turtle-duck pond. She sat cross-legged beside the Princess. “How are you?”  
“Sitting,” Azula said. Her lips quirked in a smile at the sight of her.  
Ty Lee ran a finger up and down the sleeve of Azula’s tunic. “Do you remember Ember Island?”

 

“How could I not? That was a fun party we broke up,” Azula drawled. Ty Lee gave a soft smile.  
“Well, I asked Zuko if he could find it in him to let us take off for a little r&r. When do you want to leave?”  
The startled look on Azula’s face was shocking. Ty Lee touched her cheek and reached in to kiss her. It was a short peck on the lips, but Azula still blushed. “It’s okay, Azula. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

 

Azula shook her head and leaned against Ty Lee’s side. Their legs touched. “No, I do want to go! It’s just….” The anguished look that swept over her golden eyes made Ty Lee ache. “You didn’t have to do this.”  
“I wanted to,” Ty Lee said honestly. “We’ll have a great time.”  
“Yes….” Azula inhaled despite herself, scenting the omega’s sweetness shifting to further sweetness. Was her heat coming soon? The possibilities made her body lurch and her heart jumped in her throat. “We will….”

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: What was I listening to during the dance scene? “Unchained Melody” by the Righteous Brothers. What, “Ghost” was the first most romantic movie I’d ever seen. I love that song. It kept putting flashes of that scene into my head. I can be corny cheesy too for romance :P I made up random lyrics though.  
> Also Lana Del Rey’s “Young and Beautiful” is a good mental landscape for Azula. I saw a great Tyzula music vid set to it and it was perfect.  
> Like it, hate it, drop a review! Even if it’s only a few words :P Peace, my lovelies.


	9. Ember Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I own nada belonging to “Avatar: The last Airbender!” Not a damn thing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Back to Ember Island, kids! Woot woot! I just dig Lo and Li. They’re too much fun.

Azula leaned on the railing of the barge and watched the water pass below. 

The retinue of Fire Nation soldiers lined up nearby usually filled her with confidence but not this time. They were here to watch her, not back her up. Aside from them, she was close to relaxing. Ty Lee had prepared for their journey to Ember Island with cheerful aplomb. The note she had found the other day kept her anxiety roiled up and she could barely sleep. Ty Lee still hadn’t spent the night, or had not gotten permission, so the horrible waking dreams were back.

 

Azula yawned and scrubbed at a dark-ringed eye with her sleeve. Her casual robe was imperial red, signifying her status, but the guards definitely didn’t add to her casual look. Half of them had to be benders and the others wore swords at their hips. Her tired eyes made out the fish swimming beneath the surface trying to shut them out.  
“There you are!” Ty Lee chirped beside her. Azula leaned up on her arms and turned to smile tiredly at her. She was satisfied to feel a slim arm move around her waist. Ty Lee settled against her shoulder, ducking her head down against her. Azula wrapped her arm around Ty Lee’s shoulders.  
“Here I am,” Azula agreed. She resolved to forget about the note and about her comrades. She doubted they had the resources to follow them to Ember Island, and the evidence had been flushed away down the tubes. Literally. She ran her hand up Ty Lee’s back, skimming bare flesh. The acrobat was wearing one of her tight tops and there was a lot of ample flesh around the small of her back. Azula turned her face and Ty Lee pressed a kiss to her lips. Azula smiled, closing her eyes as Ty Lee kissed her again. Her lips pressed against her closed lids softly. “Hmmm, that feels nice….”

 

Ty Lee leaned her head against her shoulder, hand moving up Azula’s back. She felt her tense beneath her and a worried furrow formed between her eyes. Azula’s posture hadn’t changed as she leaned against the railing, but her back muscles had tensed noticeably. Her hand moved back down to Azula’s side, away from a pressure point. The Princess relaxed. Ty Lee rubbed her side, trying to soothe her. This needed to be addressed. But not in front of the guards.  
Ying swept by in a flurry of green robes. She and two of the Kyoshi Warriors were on the barge, and kept their distance. The small smile her sister swept her gladdened Ty Lee’s heart. The other two weren’t as close with her as Ying was and were merely there as a back-up. They personally didn’t care for the Fire Princess and didn’t appreciate how she had attacked the Fire Lord. Azula swept an irate gaze at them, but Ty Lee’s head tucked against her shoulder softened her thoughts. They leaned against the railing together. Azula’s hand tightened on Ty Lee’s waist. She could feel the acrobat’s chi curl around her, sweeping over her and drawing her in. Azula inhaled deeply. Ty Lee was wearing the bare amount of perfume but there was an underlying sweetness. Azula could feel her clit harden, threatening to shift. She had been touched by twinges of lust with Ty Lee’s visits and their dance certainly hadn’t kept her mind to chaste ground.

 

But she knew the approach of a heat when she smelled it. Azula felt charged, excited. A heat put an omega in an uncomfortable position to seek an alpha to service them. And Ty Lee had settled on her. She had a feeling things would get physical and she was nervously excited. Excited to finally be inside her once partner, but also a twinge of something that could be fear. She hadn’t mated with her in a very long time.  
And in her current semi-excited state, she was sure to blow her performance far too soon before Ty Lee could be satisfied. Ty Lee pillowed her head on her shoulder, sighing lightly. Azula’s hand swept up her back, rubbing the back of her scalp. Her omega was clearly enjoying her presence and basking in her strength. That alone put her at ease.  
But the guards and those bitch Kyoshi Warriors were spoiling the periphery. Azula squinted an eye at them over the top of Ty Lee’s head. The acrobat sighed again and Azula’s hand swept back to the small of her back. Ty Lee arched into her hand and Azula was certain the fish below could see how red her face was. Her clit stirred, starting to shift. Azula welcomed the growing hardness, willing her lust to stay at a steady pace. She exhaled, her chi relaxing.  
Ty Lee smiled up at her. Azula’s lips twitched in a smile in return. She felt a flutter in Ty Lee’s chi and she knew she had felt hers surge and then relax. All of her reverberations were soothing to the omega.

 

“We’re almost there, Princess.” A boatman approached the pair. Ty Lee nodded her thanks straightening. She kept her arm crooked through Azula’s, though.   
“Stay here while we secure the dock,” one of the guards ordered. Azula shrugged. She felt ire spike her chi until Ty Lee’s hand moved her chin toward hers.  
Azula murmured in surprise when Ty Lee snatched her lips in a kiss and held her there. The caws of the seagulls sang overhead and the salt of the water tinged her sense of smell. Her hands moved over the smooth warmth of Ty Lee’s waist and her omega held her face lightly between her palms.  
“Hmmm…” Ty Lee murmured into her mouth. She eased back with a gentle nibble of Azula’s lower lip. Azula stared at her, lips slightly agape. Ty Lee could see the interest light up her golden eyes, but the slow look of arousal was refreshing. “I didn’t think we’d ever get here.”  
“We’re here now…..” Azula’s arms swept around Ty Lee’s waist. “How long has Zuzu permitted us to stay?”

 

“I was thinking a week. I’m sure Zuko would be lenient if you behaved….” Ty Lee’s fingers sifted the hairs at the back of Azula’s neck. A tingle went up her spine and lust coiled in the pit of her stomach. Ty Lee was being somewhat flirtatious. It was rather different from the previous visits. Azula found she liked it.  
“Princess Azula!” an old voice rang out. Azula turned her head and groaned out loud. Two squat figures in loose beach clothes and wide hats were waiting on the dock. The soldiers filed off and moved around the dock. Ying and the Kyoshi warriors flanked them and Azula tried not to growl. Ty Lee swung her hand as they walked off the gangplank up to the twin advisors.   
Ty Lee couldn’t remember a time when Lo and Li weren’t around. They had been hired as advisors and impromptu babysitters for Ozai’s heirs when they were very small.   
“Welcome to Ember Island, kids. We trust your stay will be pleasant,” Lo began.  
“The most jagged of edges can be smoothed here. You just have to open yourself to it,” Li finished. Azula raised an eyebrow, but Ty Lee’s soothing chi calmed her mood. She greeted the twins almost pleasantly.

 

“Thank you, Lo and Li. Will you show us to the guest room?” she asked imperiously. The twins bobbed a bow and led the way down the dock toward their small patch of private beach. Steps carved into the cliff side lead up to the deck of their small beach house. As always, it was cluttered with tacky decorations and tchotchkes. The soldiers were shut out of the main hall and Azula smiled to herself. The twin’s house was rather small, so they would have to bunk elsewhere. Their presence outside would prevent an easy escape, were that the case, but at least they weren’t granted access inside the small home.  
“Here you are, kids. You may sleep here,” Lo said as they piled into the guest room. The two twin beds were familiar, and fitted with frilly pink seashell sheets and bedspreads. Ty Lee set her small bag on one of the beds and Azula set hers down on the opposite one on reflex. The two turned to regard each other. Azula was wondering if they would be sharing one of the beds when the twins clapped their hands.  
“Shall we head to the beach or do you wish a moment to rest?”

 

Ty Lee tapped a finger against her chin, pretending to think. “I’m due for a tan. Shall we go to the beach, Azula?”  
Azula nodded, and went through her bag for her bikini and skirt. “Just the private one. I’m not in the mood for crowds.”  
Plus, with Ty Lee advancing toward a clear-out heat, she didn’t want her to draw any unwanted attention from other alphas or betas.   
Ty Lee chuckled and began to shrug out of her top. Azula found herself staring over her shoulder. Creamy pale flesh was revealed and the familiar breasts bobbed as she leaned to unfasten her pants. Azula’s fingers clenched into a fist.  
“Do you need any help?” she found herself asking. Ty Lee looked up, her bikini top in one hand.  
“Sure,” Ty Lee purred. She turned around, and handed the top behind her. “It’s always hard to tie these things.”

 

Azula slung the ties around Ty Lee’s shoulders and moved her hands around front to adjust her breasts into the top. Azula let her fingers trail just underneath the globes of flesh. She moved her fingers back around to Ty Lee’s back and tied the strings into a knot. Ty Lee giggled and slid into her skirted bikini bottom.   
Azula stared at the side of the acrobat’s slender neck and trailed her fingers up the side. Ty Lee shivered noticeably. She turned around and began to unfasten Azula’s loose robe. She stared admirably at her naked breasts, and the firm lines of her abdomen. Azula’s lust had been reigned in from the dock, so her privates were soft and unformed. Ty Lee still gazed at her with a gleam of interest and she tried not to pose. After Azula’s red bikini top and bottom were on, Ty Lee ran her fingers through Azula’s bangs.   
“Come on, we need as much sun as we can get,” she smiled. Azula sighed. They picked up an umbrella and a few towels and made their way out of the small house, onto the back wooden balcony and down steep wooden stairs to the stretch of private beach beneath the advisor’s house. Being high up the imperial rungs, they could be assured no locals or stragglers would trespass onto the property. 

 

A good thirty feet from the crashing waves, Azula set up their umbrella. Ty Lee set their towels down and stretched out on her belly. Azula plopped down beside her. Her upper torso was sufficiently shaded, but she dug her bare feet into the warm sand outside of the umbrella’s range. Azula’s limbs relaxed at the warm sand covering her and she wiggled her toes.   
“Do you want any suntan lotion?” Ty Lee asked. Azula’s eyes closed slowly and she stretched on her side. She was so warm and relaxed, she couldn’t help dozing off. Going down the stairs, they hadn’t seen any of the guards following. Ty Lee looked around. No one was there; Ying and the Kyoshi Warriors hadn’t found the back stairs apparently. Well, Lo and Li could direct them if they saw fit.  
Ty Lee was content to angle her legs out of the umbrella’s range and sling an arm over Azula’s waist. She watched her parted lips as she breathed evenly in sleep. Ty Lee smoothed her hair and kissed her brow. A deep pit was forming in her belly, making her feel languid and empty. Ty Lee felt heavy and she rubbed her stomach anxiously. She inhaled Azula’s scent. Her familiar musky scent flooded her nostrils and Ty Lee felt a surge of lust twinge through her. Her brown eyes swept up and down Azula’s body, from her tone legs, flat stomach, and up to hints of cleavage from her bikini top.

 

‘Calm down, Ty Lee.’ The acrobat scolded herself. Her heat wasn’t due for another few days; they should be fine to have a few quiet days and let some healing begin between them. Ty Lee bit her lip, rolling to her stomach, and pressing her cheek to the towel. She could remember what Azula’s cock looked like when she shifted, and how musky her scent was down there. Azula used to request the use of her throat often when they had mated before, and she had found it a pleasant experience, sore jaw or not.   
She couldn’t stop her fingers from tracing over the splashes of bare flesh Azula’s swim suit revealed. Azula groaned in her sleep but remained unconscious. Ty Lee smiled and leaned to kiss the side of her throat. Just as she was curling up by the Princess’ side, she heard a commotion at the stairs. Two imperial guards and the Kyoshi Warriors were walking down in single file.  
Ying had rolled up the sleeves of her warrior’s robe and Ty Lee felt a pang of sympathy for her sister-in-arms. All of them had to be baking in their armor and full regalia and they got to be half-naked. Ty Lee kept her arm over Azula’s side, feeling her turn into her. As the soldiers and her sisters did whatever to get comfortable watching them, she listened to Azula’s steady breathing.  
‘Spirits let her find peace,’ Ty Lee thought. She kissed Azula’s shoulder, holding her against her. The look on Azula’s face was softened as she rested in her arms.

• * * * *

Azula paced outside the shared washroom by the guest room. Ty Lee was in there doing Spirits knew what, and the growing spike of her scent was driving her to uncomfortable levels. After waking up on the beach, Ty Lee had rubbed a good amount of suntan lotion across her body. Azula would have enjoyed the full hands-on rubbing if the stupid Kyoshi Warriors hadn’t been shooting her daggers across the expanse of private beach. When Ty Lee was done, Azula offered to return the favor and she was pleased to see the girls in green look a mixture of disgust and outrage.  
Azula didn’t know if Ty Lee had ever lain with any of them, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen this time. Every movement and flash of her eyes told Azula she had settled whole-heartedly on her. And Azula relished the looks of abject hatred shot her way. It was her hands on Ty Lee’s arching half-covered body, not theirs.

 

Now the sun was sinking in the sky and Azula was dancing from foot to foot, debating whether to ask Ty Lee out on whatever she was doing, or complete her shift and go to piss into the ocean. She had been uncomfortably halfway through shifting throughout the afternoon, in a steady stream of growing lust. Ty Lee’s chi wouldn’t stop curling around hers, inviting her to complete the shift. It was maddening to reign herself in the whole while, but the bathing suit was rather revealing. It would just give the guards and those Kyoshi bitches something else to stare at.  
Ty Lee’s scent and chi swept over her even through the slab of wood. Azula bit her lip and forced her chi to relax. She raised a fist and pounded. “Are you done, Ty Lee?”   
There was a flurry of activity and then the flush of the toilet. “Yes! Give me a second, Azula!”

 

Azula tapped one foot, growling. She opened her mouth to give one of her usual retorts when the door opened. She had known what Ty Lee was wearing, having changed with her after coming in from the beach, but the small top and layered skirt gave her pause. Ty Lee’s braid was draped over one shoulder and she just radiated energy. Azula found herself staring. Her clit stiffened, halfway to shifting to cock. Luckily she was wearing a similar layered skirt that fell to her knees.   
“I’m sorry, Azula, I just had to… you know…” Ty Lee flushed, scratching her cheek with one finger. Azula smoothed a lock of hair out of her eyes tenderly. Ty Lee reddened further.   
“It’s okay. I just needed to use the facilities,” Azula said. She swallowed and leaned to kiss Ty Lee’s cheek. The blush she caused gave her heart a surge of confidence. Azula swept into the washroom and closed the door. She rucked up her skirt and sighed, seeing her clit stiffening before her eyes. 

 

“Patience,” she told her cock. She moved toward the toilet to relieve herself, alittle satisfied she had shifted. Sitting to pee was such undominant behavior.  
Dinner was a sore affair. Only the Kyoshi Warriors had enough room to linger in the corner of the main room of the beach house. Lo and Li served the girls at the low table. Ty Lee and Azula leaned against each other’s shoulders as they nibbled at the lightly spiced fish and plain rice.  
“You had the right idea today, Princess,” Lo said.  
“The beach can help smooth your edges,” Li agreed.  
“And working on a tan also helps,” they finished together. Ty Lee giggled behind her hand. Azula raised an eyebrow. The twin advisors weren’t being as annoying as usual; still, hearing them finish each other’s sentences never ceased to lose its eeriness. 

 

“It was a fine afternoon,” Azula said sharply. Ty Lee winked at her and Azula found herself staring at her soft lips as they worked over each mouthful of food. Ying and the other two girls were eating bowls of rice that had been offered by the twins. They ate standing, still at work watching them. Ty Lee wondered where they and the soldiers were going to sleep and resolved to ask Lo and Li after the meal.  
Afterwards, Azula swept to the kitchen and departed to their bedroom with a bottle of sake. Ty Lee’s mouth went dry, watching the back of Azula’s bare shoulders as she went.   
Turning to the twins, she asked, “Where are the Kyoshi Warriors sleeping?”

 

Lo and Li glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. “Being in the same room would only agitate the Princess. They can sleep in the main hall or on the front deck.”  
Ty Lee blew a stray hair out of her eyes. She cast a sorry look to her fellow sisters. Ying gave a wary smile in return but the other two were beginning to look pissed. If they were getting shoved into a very tight space inside the house, who knew where the soldiers were bunking down. Probably on the deck or the front steps.  
“I’m sorry,” she called. Ying nodded.  
“It’s okay, Ty Lee, can’t be helped.”  
“Don’t you have a Princess to service?” one of the other warriors sniffed. Ty Lee frowned at her. She rose to her feet and smoothed her skirt.  
“Don’t be vulgar. Good night,” she said. Ying tapped her fist on the girl’s shoulder as she left the main room.

 

Ty Lee pushed into the guest room. Azula was at the window, gazing out at the beach below. The close echoing waves of the ocean crashed down below just out of sight in the growing twilight. Ty Lee moved forward and put her arms around Azula’s waist. Azula turned to her and tucked an arm over her shoulders.  
“Would you like a cup?” Azula gestured to the sake bottle. Ty Lee nodded, but bundled her chin on Azula’s shoulder.   
“I’ve been meaning to ask….how are you doing?” Ty Lee asked without preamble. Azula shrugged, feeling slightly put out of her comfort zone at the honest question. She could try to give an honest answer, but her old pride made it an exercise in futility.  
“Fine, I suppose. Why do you ask?” Azula asked, her tone tight. Ty Lee gazed up and met her eyes. Instead of answering back, she swept her hand down Azula’s back deliberately and rested on a known pressure point. Azula stiffened on reflex, toes almost curling.

 

“That’s why,” Ty Lee said, sadness in her beautiful brown eyes. “Azula, if we’re going to be close, you have to trust me. I’m not going to paralyze you.”  
“Not without good cause, right?” Azula said tightly. Ty Lee turned against her front and wrapped her arms around her. Her hands moved up and down Azula’s back.  
“No. Azula, please, don’t be afraid. I’m here because I want you.”  
‘I want you….’ The words reverberated in Azula’s mind. Her hands trembled but settled on Ty Lee’s back.  
“Ty Lee….” Azula bent down to kiss her lips. Ty Lee accepted a sweet movement of her lips. Her fingers trailed over Azula’s top. She began to unfasten the strings behind her.  
“First I need to get you to relax. Get undressed,” she said. Azula tried not to smile. She was shivering in anticipation though.  
Ty Lee’s eyes trailed up and down her body as she undressed. Azula stretched on her back, skirt still tied around her. Her cock was forming and pressing up against the fabric. Ty Lee quirked a brow, and patted her knee.  
“On your stomach,” she said. Azula titled her head. “I need you to trust me.”

 

Azula rolled over with a sigh, her cock pressing into the floor. Ty Lee pushed the low table further away, and they had full reign of the low cushions on the rug. She shivered when Ty Lee’s clever fingers worked into the tie of her skirt, opening it around her. Ty Lee sighed behind her.  
“Enjoying the view?” Azula glanced over one bare shoulder. Her bangs fell into her eyes.  
“You know I am,” Ty Lee couldn’t keep the flirtatious tone from her voice. She climbed onto the back of Azula’s thighs, watching her back muscles pull taut at the pressure. The acrobat began kneading and rubbing the Princess’ back. Azula eventually untensed, going limp on the rug beneath her. She couldn’t help tensing at the first passes over her sides and lower back, where she knew Ty Lee had paralyzed her before. When the touches were gentle instead of pounding submission into the pressure points, Azula slowly closed her eyes. She flat out relaxed, limbs languid. Ty Lee sat back and Azula heard a rustle of clothing.

 

When Ty Lee arched low, she could feel her naked breasts slide against her back. Azula stiffened, cock pressed uncomfortably under her. “Can I roll over?” Azula made herself ask. Ty Lee chucked at her polite tone and leaned back.  
“Please do,” Ty Lee purred. She sat up on Azula’s lower back, allowing her to roll over. Ty Lee’s eyes shone when Azula’s cock pressed up against her skirt. Azula’s eyes slowly lolled up and down Ty Lee’s half naked body perched on top of her. Her hands trailed up cautiously to her breasts. Ty Lee took her wrists and brought them up the rest of the way. Azula felt herself stiffen further as her palms cupped the round breasts.  
“Are you sure?” she asked softly. Ty Lee leaned down and kissed her. Azula swiveled her hips up when her tongue met Ty Lee’s in a kiss that steadily heated up. Soon Azula was moaning into Ty Lee’s mouth. The acrobat sat up to unfasten her skirt and Azula’s hands helped her. Once the skirt was untied, Ty Lee put Azula’s hands on her waist and pulled her on top.

 

The night air was warm on their skin as Azula knelt between Ty Lee’s parted thighs. At her first thrust, the head of her cock moved against Ty Lee’s folds. She could feel her dampness coat her and Ty Lee cried out. She spread her knees further, pulling at Azula’s back.  
Azula leaned against her shoulder, panting as she was pulled at the very gates of paradise. “I need to….” she gasped.  
Ty Lee grabbed her mouth in a kiss, nibbling on her lower lip. “Yes….PLEASE…”  
Azula gripped the base of her cock, biting her lip. The sun was setting outside the window, washing the room with a last array of light. Ty Lee’s eyes were bright as she began to sink in. Azula watched her, mouth parted. She tried to make it slow, but Ty Lee was pulling at the head of her, allowing her to sink into her clinging warmth easily.  
“Uhhhhhhn…” Azula moaned. Ty Lee’s fingers clawed the small of her back as she worked her length in.   
“Move, Azu,” Ty Lee gasped beneath her. Her legs angled around Azula’s waist, feet gripping the back of her legs. Azula’s back muscles clenched as she arched on her hands.  
“Yes…” Azula hissed in pleasure. Ty Lee arched up into her thrusts, urging her on. She was sopping wet, clinging to Azula’s cock with each thrust of her hips. Azula was put at ease that she wanted this. She was so wet and hot….. The small sliver of doubt in her gaze was assuaged by the fire in Ty Lee’s eyes.

 

“More….Azu, ah, Spirits…” Ty Lee arched her head back, hands moving across Azula’s back. Azula tucked her face into the acrobat’s neck, mouth parted. She nibbled lightly at the smooth column of her throat, teeth daring to sink in. Ty Lee gasped, hands moving over her, but Azula held back from claiming a mating bite. The heat of the moment felt right, but she wasn’t sure Ty Lee wanted her for always.  
It didn’t mean she didn’t want to make her hers.   
Azula could have stayed inside Ty Lee forever, but being denied her for so long meant her rut was at an end already. Her hips pumped faster and faster and already she was climaxing, shooting hot streams of come. Azula tried to hold back, biting her lip, and the sounds Ty Lee was making under her spurred her on.  
She collapsed on her elbows, back shiny in a sheen of sweat. She panted shallow sips of breath, trying to reign in her thundering heartbeat. Ty Lee cooed and cradled the back of her neck. Her thighs pressed close around Azula’s hips. She hadn’t come yet, and Azula felt her heart sink. She opened her mouth to explain, or to soothe Ty Lee’s mood, but she was drawn down for a hungry kiss.

 

Azula kissed her back just as hard, feeling Ty Lee draw every last pump from her. The Princess groaned and buried her face in Ty Lee’s neck, feeling somewhat vulnerable. Her pride in her physical abilities couldn’t allow her to accept her fast climax easily. Her omega still hadn’t come. It rankled her.  
“Oh, Azu…” Ty Lee’s hands moved up and down her back, soothing her. She kept Azula inside and roused her with kisses and soft touches.  
“I…” Azula flushed, looking down into her face. The guilt on her face was palpable. Ty Lee’s eyes shone.  
“It’s okay…. You still have the rest of the night….” Ty Lee said. Azula’s heart thudded. Her eyes softened as she gazed down into the acrobat’s eyes.  
“Then let’s make it a good one,” Azula grinned devilishly. 

o * * * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Azula’s eyes slowly opened, warmth pressed against her. After another physical joining, where her abilities were bolstered with Ty Lee’s orgasm, they had remained joined until Ty Lee had to get up to use the washroom. Azula had loitered on the cushions, and sat up to pour them sake. Ty Lee settled against her side, and they shared the bottle and soft touches. They fell asleep in one of the short beds, wrapped around each other.   
Azula had fallen asleep with relative calm, but now she woke, almost insistent on gaining consciousness. Her cock was fully formed and pressed into the sheet covering them. Azula leaned close to Ty Lee and inhaled her softly.  
Ty Lee always smelled wonderful, but the sweet underlying scent was a heat coming into full bloom. The smell almost hit her in the face and surged through her blood. A slow haze settled on Azula’s mind, glazing her vision and tunneling her objectives. ‘Take her, she’s yours,’ her mind hissed. Her insistent stiffness throbbed as she rolled against Ty Lee, leaning to softly kiss her throat and shoulder.

 

Ty Lee rolled onto her back, spreading her thighs in her sleep. Azula gaped at the wetness coating her thighs. Azula’s brow almost raised and she cupped one soft breast, and moved her face lower, suckling the nipple of her other breast. She kneaded the soft globe gently. Ty Lee moaned in her sleep, knees spreading further. Azula’s cock pressed against her hip as her hand moved lower. She gently rubbed a finger against her wetness. Ty Lee’s eyes slowly opened after a minute of Azula stroking her wet outer vaginal lips.  
“Azu….” She moaned, sleepy gaze settling on Azula. Azula’s heart surged. She was as hard as stone, and she wanted to be inside Ty Lee right that damn second. She worked her finger in carefully, stroking her softly. The moans she was making told her she was ready but Azula wanted to make sure. 

 

Ty Lee made soft crying sounds as her fingers hooked inside. She curled a hand around Azula’s neck and pulled her onto her. The Princess’ fingers pulled out with a slick pop and she knelt between her thighs.  
“It’s early…” Azula murmured, rubbing her cock against Ty Lee’s wetness. She whined and spread her legs further. She meant her heat and Ty Lee was lost in its swirling pool of mad lust.   
“Yes.. I thought… .uhnnnn.” Ty Lee arched her back, rubbing herself against Azula. The Princess bit her lip. “It wouldn’t be for a few days….”  
“It’s here now….” Azula leaned low and pressed a smear of kisses along Ty Lee’s throat. She arched and pulled her face up for a proper kiss. Their tongues met and Azula was moaning, mind growing to a slow heat. “You need me….”

 

Ty Lee smiled coyly, seeing a flash of Azula’s old arrogance. Her nimble thighs wrapped around her waist and she rubbed against her stiffness. The look of passionate awe in her golden eyes was deeply satisfying. “Take me….you know you need it, too….”  
Azula gave a low growl and angled her next thrust against her opening. She slowly worked the head in. Ty Lee’s head arched back and she gave a long moan. Azula thrust her hips slowly, working in the first inch. Ty Lee grabbed onto her shoulders, fingernails sinking into her pale flesh as her thrust placed her hips flush against Ty Lee’s.   
The slow passionate haze painted Azula’s vision as she pumped against Ty Lee. Her chi coiled and drew Azula in like a steady stream. Azula tried not to drown in it, her chi hardening and pushing back against hers. But hearing Ty Lee’s screams echo in her ears and her clinging satin walls grip her throbbing length made drowning seem a good option.

 

Azula’s knot had formed within the first few minutes of their rut and she didn’t waste any time working it in. Ty Lee surrendered to her formidable chi, mouth working against her shoulder as she clamped around the knot. Azula smiled, vision hazy with passion. Sweat drops rolled down her brow and onto Ty Lee’s face. Her knot kept her inside and she couldn’t imagine ever wanting to leave.  
The first time lasted a few more minutes. Ty Lee came first, milking Azula’s orgasm, pushing back against her languid thrusts. Ty Lee held Azula’s neck and pulled her down for a lingering kiss. Their tongues stroked languidly as Azula pumped her hips firmly.  
“Uhhhnn…… don’t move,” Ty Lee begged. Azula chuckled against her neck. She raised on one elbow and moved her hips slowly. The slow moan she drew from her lover’s throat put a flush down her neck.  
“I couldn’t if I wanted to. You feel so good….” She confessed. Each time she thought she was done, Ty Lee gripped her in just the right way and drew out more slow jets of come.  
“You never said that before…” Ty Lee cupped the Princess’ cheek in her palm.

 

“Well it’s true. You do feel good. So lush against my skin….” Azula leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss heated up and Ty Lee did something with her thighs. She clenched down deliberately around her and Azula stiffened.  
“Already?” she smirked. Ty Lee watched her with a steady gaze, fire in her eyes.  
“My heat’s just begun. Get ready for a wild few days,” she promised. She pushed on Azula’s shoulders, and rolled with her. It took some doing, but Azula stayed inside and she gazed up as she was pushed on her back, Ty Lee settling on top.  
“You always did like to try putting me on my back,” Azula pouted. She couldn’t find it in her to mind too much when Ty Lee rolled her hips, thrusting on top of her. “But… it….has….. it’s….hmmm… advantages….”

o * * * *

“Seriously? Again?” One of the Kyoshi warriors complained. Ying blushed, hearing Ty Lee’s faint moans and what sounded like a piece of furniture scrapping against the wall. “Why did she plan this trip if she was going into her heat?”  
“I think we know why…” Ying moved to the deck to look out at the ocean. Like her fellow sisters in arms, she didn’t understand Ty Lee’s attraction to the Fire Princess. But she understood they had a past and there was a chance to expand on their future.  
“Yeah, she planned this one,” the other warrior muttered. Ying shot her a look and leaned against the railing of the deck.  
The stooped twin advisors moved out onto the deck, dressed in light beach clothes. Their wide hats hid their faces but their combined presence still made their skin crawl.   
“Going to the water?” Ying asked. The twins nodded.

 

“The water gleams and invites,” one began.  
“For young bodies to join into its embrace,” the other said.  
“You and your friends should leave them to their privacy,” they finished together. Ying smiled at them. She and her sisters had promised Lord Zuko they would ensure Azula didn’t try anything funny, but she had a feeling Ty Lee was keeping her tied up at the moment. More literally than figuratively.  
“Thanks. Maybe later,” she said. The twins shrugged as one and moved down the steep stairs to their private stretch of beach.  
“We have a job to do,” the other Kyoshi warrior said when Ying repeated the twin’s words. Ying nodded, but it was an embarrassing task to listen to someone else’s heat. The guards were sitting along the front steps in varying displays of boredom. They were in a for an uncomfortable few days.

o * * * *

“My lord, she is a menace. She attacked the very girl you sent away with her on vacation!” one of the advisors complained. He had a thin beard that made his lips look even thinner, giving him a perpetually petulant look. Zuko focused on the triangle of white hair dangling from his chin, golden eyes weary.  
“Yes, I know. As to whether she is a menace still, that’s what the guards are for. And the Kyoshi Warriors,” Zuko nodded to Suki who was on guard across the table. She smiled at him.   
“B-but, my lord, she is an accomplished firebender! You know how skilled she is!” Another advisor sputtered. Zuko was beginning to regret agreeing to this meeting. Instead of budgets or social concerns, he had been verbally attacked by his advisors for his decision in allowing Azula and Ty Lee’s trip to Ember Island. And he was getting more than a headache for it.

 

Zuko thought that the present meeting room could explain their audacity. Were they bowing before the throne, he could keep a straight face and talk them down. But at equal footing at one of the conference tables, they thought they were on equal status with him. It was a pompous thought, but Zuko found he was having more of them as the Fire Lord. He was doing his best, but being attacked by advisors was definitely not in his arena of fun.  
“I know she is. Believe me, I’ve been on the receiving end of her bending,” Zuko wanted to lean and put his head back on his high-backed chair, but kept his composure. “Again, I have sent a retinue of guards and three of Suki’s Warriors. You will have to trust my judgment.”

 

“Just because you had a recent lovely vacation there,” another advisor complained. “You think Ember Island will make Azula stop attacking people?”  
“I don’t know,” Zuko confessed. “But I trust Ty Lee’s judgment. If she can forgive the one who attacked her, I think there’s an example to follow there.”  
The advisors grumbled and protested but at Suki’s nod, Zuko took her gesture and stood up from the table.  
“Thank you, men. If you’ll excuse me,” he said. The advisors bobbed a bow from their chairs, and Zuko swept from the room with Suki beside him.  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Zuko smiled. Suki shared the smile and they strolled along to the sitting rooms.   
“You only like me because I get you out of uncomfortable meetings,” she teased. Zuko raised a hand, protesting.  
“Not just for that. You’re my friend. A good one,” he insisted. The slow smile spreading across Suki’s painted face was reassuring.

 

“And you’re mine,” Suki agreed. They moved into one of the sitting rooms where Zuko’s family was. Kiyi sprang from Noren’s lap and ran to hug Zuko’s waist.   
“Hi, Zuzu! Did you go to your meeting with the pretty lady?” Kiyi asked. Suki laughed as Zuko flushed bright red.  
“We did, but she has a name! You know Suki,” Zuko protested. He leaned down and picked his sister up against his shoulder. Kiyi grinned cheekily at the Kyoshi Warrior.  
“You’re prettier than Mai,” she said simply. Suki scratched her cheek nervously.   
“Thank you, Kiyi, but you shouldn’t be mean to Mai. She spends time with you too, right?” Suki said smoothly. Zuko swept her a look of silent gratitude.   
“She does and she’s kind of fun. But you and Ty Lee could teach me to climb the walls!” Kiyi said excitedly.

 

Ursa made a sound of noncommittal argument. “I don’t think so, young lady. The Kyoshi Warriors are doing a job.”   
Suki patted Kiyi’s head. “We could, but Ty Lee is away right now.”  
“Where did she go?” Kiyi wondered. She liked the widely smiling Kyoshi Warrior who always had a kind word for her.  
Zuko and Suki shared a glance. “She’s…. “ She almost said ‘with your sister’, but Kiyi still didn’t understand who Azula was. “Away with a friend.”  
“Oh,” Kiyi said, accepting her words at face value. “That’s okay. When she comes back, she can be my friend!”  
Suki laughed and ruffled her hair. “She can. My Lady, are my Warriors watching you well?”  
Ursa nodded, leaning into the sofa, her husband at her side. “They are discreet. Thank you for that, Suki. I just wish I knew when the heavy guarding will stop.”  
“I hope we’ll know that soon,” Zuko said. He handed his sister to her father and straightened his lord’s robes. “If you’ll excuse me…” His mother gave a nod and he left with Suki by his side.

 

“Any more clues on the rooftops?” he asked her. Suki bit her lower lip.   
“Aside from Ty Lee’s entrance to the hidden chamber, not that much. Azula must have kept more secrets from her than she realized,” she confessed.  
“We’ll search every nook and cranny. No stone unturned,” Zuko said. Suki nodded. “We can’t let the Kemurikage women keep us terrorized.”  
“We’ll find them,” Suki vowed. She and the Fire Lord continued out to the courtyard where the Kyoshi Warriors were waiting.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: And the smut goes on! With a semblance of a plot :P I hope you lovelies enjoyed it. Please review, drop a word or two! Makes ze day it does.


	10. Summer Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to Bryke and “Avatar: the Last Airbender”! Nothing…  
> Author’s Notes: And we’re still at Ember Island! What, “The Beach” is one of my fave Avatar episodes. I’m always loathe to leave the place :P

It was the third day inside the guest room. Ty Lee’s heat finally tapered off to an end a few hours ago and she lay with Azula, legs tangled companionably. The sheets were sweaty, stained and rumpled around their naked bodies. Ty Lee rubbed her foot against the back of Azula’s knee as she ran her fingers up and down the Princess’ back.  
Azula chuckled, cheek pressed into the mattress. She rolled on one shoulder, looking up at the very pleased and content omega. “I trust you’re satisfied now.”

 

“Yes…” Ty Lee blushed prettily. Her hair was loose and fell around her shoulders. Azula’s hair was loosened and as touseled. They both could use another shower and find time to comb their hair. Their last efforts at bathing had only spurned Azula to take her against the shower wall of the washroom. They had gotten plenty wet but not exactly clean. But now both were languid with satiation and enjoying each other’s warmth. “Are you happy?”  
“I am….content,” Azula leaned close, her cheek moving to rest against Ty Lee’s breast. Her lips slowly opened and she kissed the curve of her flesh. “I don’t know if I could move again.”

 

“You’ll have to, to go to the washroom, shower, or exercise,” Ty Lee said cheekily. Azula rolled over. Her cock had gone back down, her clit soft. Ty Lee’s eyes swept up and down Azula’s toned stomach and smooth privates.   
“That’s if I chose to get up,” Azula smiled devilishly. She pressed a series of kisses along Ty Lee’s breast and up to her shoulder. Ty Lee’s fingers sifted through her hair, holding her head in place.  
“I don’t want you to…hmmm….” Ty Lee cradled the back of her head. Azula leaned up for a kiss, hands roaming over Ty Lee’s body. They kissed languidly.  
Ty Lee was pleased to see a genuine smile on Azula’s face. She massaged the side of Azula’s cheek, gazing at her. She was relaxing enough to enjoy their time together. Life and love. At last….

 

There was a knock at the guest room door. Azula groaned and pulled the sheet up over them.  
“Come in,” she ordered. The door opened and Lo, or was it Li, entered, setting a tray of breakfast items onto the low table. It had been shoved against the far wall, after a foray onto the floor, and the ancient woman made no comment on the disheveled appearance of the room.  
“If your time is finished, you may want to get some fresh air,” The old woman said, a wicked twinkle in her eye. Ty Lee buried her face in Azula’s bare shoulder. Azula laid an arm over her waist, leaning on her side languidly.  
“Yes, that sounds appropriate. Thank you, Li,” Azula said. The woman raised a thin eyebrow.

 

“I’m Lo,” she offered, but shrugged and backed out of the guest room. Azula sat up and swept the sheet around her shoulders as she slowly climbed off the bed toward the low table. Ty Lee readily got up, watching Azula stagger as she rose to full height.  
“Are your legs still sore?” Ty Lee asked. She stood, naked, and slung an arm around Azula’s waist. Azula nodded as they knelt at the table. She collapsed, pale legs sprawling.   
“It’s not my fault. Dare I say, that was your doing.” Ty Lee was pleased to see a smug smile stretching Azula’s lips. They hadn’t been painted in days, but Ty Lee found herself lingering on those beautiful lips despite herself.  
“And all the bite marks were your doing,” Ty Lee gave back. She settled against the Princess’ shoulder and pulled under a corner of the sheet. They leaned against each other and began to eat.

 

Azula sipped her tea eagerly. A hearty meal after several hours of passion was as good as the sex itself. She wriggled her toes and stretched her legs out. Ty Lee took a bite of a dumpling, cradling her cup in one hand. She leaned up to kiss her cheek when she’d swallowed. Azula found her heart stretching in delicious aches. It was odd to feel so utterly at peace merely sitting, but it was all in the company.  
“I think we should go outside today,” Ty Lee suggested. Azula nodded. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.   
“I think we need to do some forms. We already did all the other physical positions,” Azula gave her hip a pinch. Ty Lee jumped and leaned into her arm.  
“That sounds great. We need a break as it is,” Ty Lee chirped. She had enjoyed the sexual romp but Azula always tended to leave her slightly sore and deliciously stretched after a heat. She could use a rest. She felt very stretched, but full emotionally. Azula’s fingers had touched her so softly in the aftermaths of several orgasms.  
“I guess your sisters will be joining us,” Azula sighed. Ty Lee kissed her bare shoulder as they ate eagerly.

 

“They’re on task to. Besides, I’ll be there,” she said brightly. Azula quirked a smile at her. Her languid attitude was very becoming and Ty Lee’s mood was bright.  
After breakfast, they piled into the guest room private washroom. Azula started up the water tank, sparking a fire beneath with a careless flick of the wrist. Once the water was hot, she started the shower pump. Water streamed down into the claw foot tub. Ty Lee worked a toothbrush into her mouth, watching her lover with a soft look. Azula swept a lock of hair over one shoulder and scratched her stomach. She stepped into the tub and sighed as the hot water streamed over her. Ty Lee rinsed and spit, and climbed into the tub after her. She set her chin against Azula’s shoulder, feeling her arms slide around her waist.  
“We can do that later,” Azula laughed, cupping the back of Ty Lee’s head, angling her face up for a kiss. Ty Lee’s fingers had begun to tease her back and she felt a stirring. Ty Lee smiled and they washed each other, taking turns to rinse in the shower’s spray. 

 

“Finally, all clean,” Ty Lee sighed. Azula laughed as she swept the soapy sponge along Ty Lee’s legs. She knelt before her. Ty Lee reflected it wasn’t often the Princess got on her knees before anyone. She relished the calm look on Azula’s face.  
“Yeah, we got dirty enough,” Azula said. She quirked a brow up at Ty Lee. Ty Lee helped her stand and they rinsed off, getting out. After toweling off, they pulled their swim suits on and covered them with loose billowy silk robes. The silk felt so good against the heat of the day as they made their way to the front room. Ying and the Kyoshi Warriors almost jumped out of their skin at their sudden appearance. When Azula opened the back door, they made to follow the pair down the stairs.

 

On the sand, Azula spread her legs. She stretched her arms to the sun, feeling the heat of the day move through her limbs pleasantly. She began rolling her neck back and forth and she spotted Ty Lee copying her stretching. Both began a beginner’s firebending kata, allowing the familiar movements to guide their waking muscles.  
Ying approached closer than her sister warriors who sat on the bottom step, feet in the sand. She caught Ty Lee’s eye and smiled. Ty Lee walked closer and bumped her fist against Ying’s shoulder companionably. Azula blew her bangs out of her eyes. Her bare feet impacted into the hot sand as she moved, foot flashing out in a kick.  
Ying started when Azula exhaled a slow plume of steam that built to a lazy stream of fire. “No fire, Azula!” she warned.

 

Ty Lee turned, flashing her eyes to Azula’s questioningly. Azula let her chi relax and she poised her palms down her sides, coiling her power. “Just a way to wake up. Relax,” she said.   
Ty Lee moved toward Azula, calming her, and she raised her fists by her head, left leg forward in a stance. “Have you tried the firebending forms, Ying? It’s a pretty good work out, even without the fire.”  
Like all the Kyoshi Warriors, Ying was a nonbender. She shook her head. “We never got to study it up close. Can I?” She asked.

 

Azula gave a perfunctory nod and allowed Ying to move beside Ty Lee. The three moved in a line of kicks, spins and punches, Ying a half beat behind as she copied them. Ty Lee felt a bead of sweat form along her spine. In a half beat of each other, she and Azula stripped their silk robes, their half covered bodies moving under the hot sun.  
Beads of sweat poured down the sides of Ying’s face and neck, slightly streaking her make-up. Ty Lee pitied her sister warrior. They finished the kata and Ty Lee bowed opposite Azula. Ying noted that Ty Lee’s bow was lower, given Azula’s status, but the Princess still showed a slight bow, indicating respect. She was glad to see it when she saw the fire in Ty Lee’s wide smile.

 

Azula crossed her arms as she stood on the beach. She watched the surf crashing onto the wet sand and recede and likewise, her thoughts smoothed to stillness. Ty Lee came alongside her and took her hand, staring out at the horizon. They could hear far off cries of beachgoers at the public beach around the bend, but for the moment they were alone.  
Azula’s thoughts were languid, relaxing for a moment. Her usual manic thoughts were drawn close to stillness. Ty Lee’s mind moved over Azula’s warmth, her fingers tight in hers. She also thought back over the past few days. Would she take kajihana this time? Would Azula want a child if she had conceived? Privately, the thought scared yet thrilled Ty Lee. Politically, she wondered what Zuko would do about a child born to his sister. Make it his heir? Or keep it a few statuses below his own children?

 

Ty Lee pressed her cheek against Azula’s bare shoulder. She heard Ying shuffling through the sand further down the beach to gaze out at the water herself.   
“Azula….. there’s something I want to ask you,” Ty Lee said softly, thoughts settling on something else. Something that could help Azula heal in the long run.  
“What is it?” Azula asked. Her arm circled Ty Lee’s waist. The sun beat down hot against them.  
“With your mother at the capital…..well, she wants to see you again. You do know she’s there, don’t you?” Ty Lee asked. Azula stiffened, fingers loose against her hip. Ty Lee had to ask, even though she was certain Azula knew her mother’s whereabouts. She had arranged her half-sister’s kidnapping after all.   
“I know where she is,” Azula muttered. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes with two fingers. 

 

“Well, don’t you want to see her again? Properly?” Ty Lee pressed gently. Azula let her go and stalked a few steps away into the surf. The water cascaded against her shins and drew back.  
“I don’t know!” Azula threw her hands up when Ty Lee padded closer to touch her. “Don’t ask me, Ty Lee. I just don’t know right now!”  
Ty Lee swallowed, sadness in her eyes. She didn’t fear Azula attacking her; her every inflection indicated she was upset, but she kept her hands to herself. She padded closer and wrapped her arms around Azula’s waist.  
“Okay…. Okay, that’s good for right now,” Ty Lee soothed. She rubbed circles over Azula’s sides, head tucked against her shoulder. Azula’s hands shook, and Ty Lee covered them with hers. She squeezed gently. “It’s okay, Azula… I’m here for you.”

 

Azula wrapped her arms tightly around Ty Lee, burying her face into her shoulder. “I know….thank you.”  
Ty Lee wrapped her arms up around her neck, holding her against her. “I’ll always be here for you. That’s a promise.”  
When she drew her face back, Ty Lee was relieved to see a shy smile on Azula’s face despite the angry tears dotting the corners of her golden eyes. 

 

* * * *

 

“The man playing Fire Lord Ozai looked ridiculous,” Ty Lee giggled. Azula laughed sharply. They let themselves into the front hall of the twin’s house, greeting the advisors who sat on their balcony, sipping tea. Two guards behind shut the front door behind them and resumed their positions outside. They had flagged the girls to the theatre, and had watched from the box seats with them. Azula liked that they were so far from the crowd below, but the soldiers threatened to spoil her mood. Ty Lee’s giggles throughout the play soothed her however. So was the soft hand on her thigh.  
“How was the play?” Ying asked. She and the Kyoshi Warriors were sitting around the front room, sipping at cups of tea left out by the twins. Ty Lee grinned at her as they kicked their sandals off.

 

“The Ember Island Players can always be counted on for a laugh,” Azula drawled. “They just don’t do drama well.”  
“And their picks for the royal family are always ludicrous,” Ty Lee giggled.   
“Sake?” one of the Kyoshi warriors asked. She held up a bottle. Ying smacked her hand. Azula almost smiled pleasantly at the girls in green robes.  
“Nice of you to offer,” she said and accepted a cup from Ying. The girls all shared a cup before Ty Lee gently excused them to the guest room.  
The lanterns were lit and the room was awash in a soft glow. Ty Lee unwrapped her red shawl, revealing her smaller top beneath. Azula’s eyes lit up at her. They paused a step opposite each other and as one, moved closer for a kiss. The moment was soft and warm and Ty Lee angled her chin up, opening her mouth for Azula’s tongue. They sank onto one of the beds, slowly undressing each other.

 

The kiss became heated and Azula rolled on top, spreading Ty Lee’s thighs. Her clit stiffened rapidly and she rubbed her cock against Ty Lee’s opening, feeling wetness coat the underside of her shaft. She groaned and started to sink the head in. Ty Lee’s next question made her hips freeze in place.  
“About before…..are you going to see your mother?” Ty Lee asked. Azula blinked, face petulant. Ty Lee was beautiful, naked and open for her. But those were not the words to use as a precursor to sex.  
Azula groaned and leaned on her elbow, stopping her movements. “That’s not something you ask before I put myself inside you.” She couldn’t keep the sharp edge from her bitter words. Her shaft throbbed between them.

 

“I’m sorry, I just….” Ty Lee took one of Azula’s hands and sucked two fingers into her mouth. Azula watched, cock throbbing in time with the soft tugging at her fingers. “She’s at the palace. You can’t avoid seeing her forever.”  
Azula pulled back, her head pulling out of Ty Lee’s wet folds with a firm tug. She flopped onto her back, shielding her eyes with a forearm. “I don’t want to think about that during sex, Ty Lee. That was kind of rotten timing.”   
Ty Lee gave a pretty frown, her thighs pressing together. She was shivering and dripping wet and the sudden withdrawal made her ache. But Azula clearly needed some encouragement. Her cock was flagging, threatening to withdraw entirely. Ty Lee hurriedly rolled over and settled her hands on either side of Azula’s hips. The Princess pulled her arm back to look down with some surprise on her face. 

 

Ty Lee gave her a lascivious wink and bent down. Azula sighed at the soft kiss placed along the head of her cock. Her shaft throbbed, thickening back to full size when her mouth opened and she leaned down. A good inch was pulled into Ty Lee’s mouth and she began a back and forth motion, drawing a bit more of the pale cock in with each pass. Azula relaxed, left leg crooking at the knee as she watched Ty Lee working her erection. She uttered low moans, liking the sight of Ty Lee’s lips around her engorged cock. And her delightful wet mouth felt so good as she took in her length.  
“Fuck,” Azula muttered. She traced her fingers over the back of Ty Lee’s neck, fingers sifting through loose brown hair. She cupped her hand around her neck, delighting in the shudder than ran down her length as Ty Lee bobbed down on her. “Shit, that feels so good…”

 

Emboldened, Ty Lee gripped one slender hip with her left hand, her right cupping below the thick cock. She squeezed. Azula’s hips lifted of their own accord off the mattress, as Ty Lee all but coaxed a knot to form. “Fuck!”  
Ty Lee brought her mouth off and lavished her tongue up the side of the head. “Not yet, but hold that thought, Azu….”  
Azula gaped down at her, cock twitching and she threw her head back and gave a sudden gasp when Ty Lee bent down, engulfing her whole. She lasted a few more minutes until she clutched the back of Ty Lee’s head, not quite trapping her, but wordlessly letting her know her need to come. Ty Lee didn’t disappoint, bobbing down further on her length, sucking hard on each up pass. Azula came suddenly, half sitting up as she ejaculated harshly. Her gasps echoed off the walls of the guest room.

 

Ty Lee made small coaxing moans as she brought her mouth back up to Azula’s tip and took in the first few spurts. She drank in the mouthful and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Her left hand languidly pumped the rest of Azula’s orgasm out. Small spurts gleamed onto the sheets and against her breasts. Azula sagged back, gasping harshly.  
“You made a mess of me,” Ty Lee pouted. She wiped her breasts with a corner of the sheets. Azula gave a devilish grin and sat upright. Her cock bobbed back up, knot prevalent.   
“You say that now, but I haven’t gotten into you yet…” Azula growled. Ty Lee rolled onto her side, thighs pressed neatly together. She draped her hand against the pout of her belly and raised an eyebrow.  
“Come here…” Ty Lee purred. Azula didn’t need any coaxing. She pushed Ty Lee onto her back and ran a hand down her belly, parting her thighs easily. Ty Lee spread her knees, smiling widely in anticipation. She cried out when Azula pushed herself inside. Her knees pressed on either side of Azula’s soft hips. Azula’s lips flashed in a grin as she thrust her hips, watching Ty Lee’s head tilt back. A low cry was pulled from her throat.

 

* * * * *

“I thought her heat was over,” one of the soldiers complained. He and the other Fire Nation soldiers lounged around the front steps of the beach house looking bored, but they were also on edge. By hearing the sounds of passion, they knew their target wasn’t looking for an escape or way to make their job difficult. But the current situation of sleeping outside weighed on them. They had set a tent up at the bottom of the front steps, and took turns using Lo and Li’s own washroom to use the facilities, but overall it was rough going for what seemed to be a cushy assignment. At least the three Kyoshi Warriors got accommodations inside, whether it was on the hall floor or not.  
“It is, I think. I wonder when Lord Zuko will let us go back home,” Another soldier griped. He missed his wife and children and hearing the Princess’ lusty activities was annoying.   
“I think we’re due for a few more days,” another soldier complained. He took his helmet off and ran a hand through his bangs. “It’s so hot here!”  
The other soldiers nodded, men and women alike. The sun was setting but the air was still humid and sticky. They were tired of wearing their hot armor and tunics, and wanted to dress down like everyone else who got a stay at Ember Island. 

 

“Well, we have to keep sharp. Azula had some comrades out on the run. Who knows if she’s working with them still.” Another soldier put in.   
“Don’t remind me,” One of the women soldiers complained. She ran a hand through her loose bangs, helmet under one arm. “At least it’s been quiet so far.”  
“You’re joking, right?” One of the men gestured with one palm toward the front door. Soft sounds of passion could be heard down the front hall. Whether it was the Kyoshi Warriors or the Princess and her omega was another matter. The Princess’ familiar calls of triumph told them which to settle the matter. “It’s been anything BUT quiet.”  
“Calm down, Kenyu. It’s just a couple more days or so,” the woman frowned. Kenyu huffed and crossed his arms.  
“I’ll take first watch,” he offered. “You should all try and get some rest.”

 

As the soldiers took up position or moved down the stairs toward the large tent, movement sounded at the back dining room. Lo and Li drank cups of sake with the Kyoshi Warriors, enjoying seeing the three girls finally all but relax.   
“Ember Island helps one to relax,” Lo said.  
“The most jagged edges can be smoothed,” Li added.  
“The moon watches all finally at rest,” they finished. Ying gave a smile as she sipped her sake. She was glad her fellow sisters were finally easing up. It did make the job of watching the guest room door all the better.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: More time at the beach and, cough cough, elsewhere. Shameless smut. Like it, drop a review! Only takes a few moments :P


	11. Back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar: The last Airbender!” Nothing, nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: And we end the Ember Island trip! Boo….Back to the capitol. Azula’s going to have to confront her old comrades at some point and it will be a factor coming up in the next chapters.

Azula rolled against Ty Lee, cradling her with one arm. The acrobat slept deep and heavily. The barge trip back to the capital began early that morning, and she had put up with a hug goodbye from Lo and Li. Ying and the Kyoshi Warriors were packed up and eager to go; the Fire Nation soldiers outside were fairly bouncing. The twins stood on the dock, waving goodbye as everyone walked up the gangplank. After the soldiers had secured the barge and they cast off, Ty Lee had taken Azula’s hand, leading her to the cabin below deck.  
Azula carefully undressed her in the dim privacy, but Ty Lee was yawning so much. With a wink and a smile, she had slid into Azula’s arms, exchanging sweet kisses that rent the Princess’ heart. Slowly, her acrobat fell asleep, comfortable in the cradle of her arms. Azula moved a lock of hair out of Ty Lee’s face and kissed her cheek. She allowed herself to close her eyes and felt Ty Lee burrow into her chest. Ty Lee’s lips moved against the curve of her breast. Azula cradled her head with her palm and listened to her breathe. Feeling the rocking of the barge, she slowly closed her eyes.

 

Their vacation at Ember Island may have been over but it didn’t mean the languid relaxation had to end.  
After long moments that may have been an hour, Azula opened her eyes. Ty Lee was waking and she moved her legs against hers. Smooth skin moved against smooth skin as Ty Lee pressed against her front, legs moving around her waist. Azula smiled as their passion slowly stoked.  
Ty Lee angled a hand between them and found the Princess hard. She knelt above her, watching Azula’s golden eyes settle on her. As she was starting to sink down, Ying walked into the cabin and halted suddenly.  
“Should I come back later?” she asked. Ty Lee pursed her lips. 

 

“Is it important?” she asked. Azula sat up beneath her and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s waist. She pulled the sheets over them.  
“Watching us is one thing; watching us fuck is quite another,” Azula growled. Ty Lee slung her arms around Azula’s neck and pressed a friendly kiss to her brow. Azula softened and leaned back against the pillows. “Fine. What do you want, Ying?”  
“I wouldn’t have intruded, but Zuko wants a tighter eye kept on you, Princess,” Ying said, deferring to Azula politely. Azula raised an eyebrow. There must have been a messenger hawk if Zuko wanted his surveillance upped suddenly.  
“I’ve been caught up and kept in place. With help from Ty Lee, of course,” Azula’s hand on the acrobat’s back was soft and gentle. Ty Lee blushed and kissed her shoulder. “Whatever could Zuzu be afraid of?”  
“That’s not for me to say,” Ying inclined her head, focusing on the floor, granting her sister privacy. “Just allow us to do our job.”  
“If Zuzu wants you watching our intimate moments, far be it for me to stop you.” Azula licked her lip and pulled the sheet from Ty Lee’s breasts. Ty Lee made to protest until Azula’s mouth was latched onto a nipple. She sucked slowly, bringing the peak of flesh to stiffness. Her cock swelled beneath Ty Lee.  
“Azula!” Ty Lee gasped. She cast a worried look to Ying who got the message. She bowed and left the cabin.

 

“We’ll be right outside,” Ying said. Azula gave a grunt and continued her ministrations after the door was closed.  
“Zuzu’s getting his shorts in a knot,” Azula grumbled. Ty Lee’s stomach rumbled and she smoothed Azula’s hand over the flexing musculature there. Azula’s warm digits eased her belly and she sighed, feeling her Princess’ lust stoke higher.  
She wanted to ask Azula if she knew where the Kemurikage were but decided against it. She didn’t know what response she would get, and right now Azula’s responses were hot and heavy and directed toward her pleasure. 

 

“He’s just looking out for you,” Ty Lee said gently. Azula cupped her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Her tongue parted Ty Lee’s lips. Ty Lee moaned into her mouth.   
“You’re not too tired?” Azula asked almost tenderly. Ty Lee shook her head. Her body still felt somewhat heavy, languid after her heat and her desire for the Fire Princess bordered on driving her insane still. Azula did always have that pull on her.  
“No…..I need you again,” Ty Lee admitted. She turned her cheek into Azula’s palm, turning her head to press tender kisses against her. She climbed off Azula’s waist and stretched out on the bed. She was pleased to feel Azula clamber after her, long body warm against her back. Azula’s cock pressed against her pert backside.  
“You must want a good long stretch,” Azula said against her shoulder. Ty Lee angled up on her knees, raising her ass.

 

“Yes, Azu….come here,” she urged. Azula swiped her stiffness along her folds, feeling Ty Lee’s dampness coat her. She steadied the acrobat’s hips and rubbed the head of her cock against her, lining up into place. Ty Lee gasped as she began to push in. Azula moaned softly, feeling Ty Lee flutter around the first few inches. She pushed slowly until her hips were flush against her ass. The sight was erotic and Azula pressed a stream of kisses along her shoulders and back.   
“Ty Lee….”   
Ty Lee was pleased to hear Azula’s breathing labor as she thrust against her. Ty Lee gasped prettily, her body open beneath the Princess’ hands. Azula’s breasts pushed against her back on a few passes. Ty Lee canted her hips up, trembling as Azula took her.  
Azula’s knot had formed, heavy and throbbing and Ty Lee pushed back against it as it rubbed against her opening on each thrust. “Azu,” she whined. Azula’s lips smiled against her shoulder. She bit her softly.  
“You want this,” she said and it wasn’t a question. Ty Lee pushed back against her, crying out.

 

“Yes! Fill me,” she urged. Azula hissed in agreement as she worked the knot inside. They slid into place and Azula pumped herself in hard short thrusts as the tie allowed. Ty Lee pressed her face against her arms, trying to keep her upper torso raised. Azula’s haggard breathing against her shoulder told her she was close. Their combined harsh breathing erupted into small cries and soon Azula was coming inside her harshly. Ty Lee smiled, feeling her warm fluids coating her. She squeezed deliberately around her cock and Azula cried out.  
“Uhn!” she dropped her face to Ty Lee’s shoulder and nuzzled the side of her throat. Ty Lee’s hand dropped back and ran over Azula’s thigh. She squeezed the musculature there, fingers clasping her. Having Azula tied inside her felt so delicious and she didn’t want to give her up. When Azula’s orgasm flagged off, Ty Lee fluttered around her, drawing more of her come.

 

Azula grunted as she raised on her knees. She pulled Ty Lee up, tied to her knot still, and fell back against the pillows. Ty Lee leaned back against Azula’s front, hands squeezing her thighs from behind. Azula smattered a series of biting kisses along her shoulder. She panted lightly. Ty Lee moved back against her.  
“Always so eager….” Azula turned her face to the side. Ty Lee leaned to grab her lips in a kiss. Azula’s tongue parted her mouth as she thrust up slowly inside her. Ty Lee leaned back on top of her and Azula cradled her in her hands. It was a steady stream of give and take and eventually Azula was soft enough to pull out. She did so reluctantly, gently lifting Ty Lee’s hips off of her disappearing knot. Ty Lee yelped softly as her cock gently tugged out, flopping against Azula’s thigh.  
Ty Lee moved to face Azula, pushing her down to the mattress. She grabbed her lips in a hard kiss. “I love you, Azula….”  
Azula’s heart lurched but the warmth in Ty Lee’s eyes and the satiation in her limbs eased her. She held Ty Lee’s head between her palms and kissed her softly.  
“I know. I….”

 

The unspoken love was accepted with a soft smile from Ty Lee. “I know, Azu.” They lay kissing, legs twining comfortably.  
Ty Lee closed her thighs, trying to keep as much of Azula’s come inside her as she could. It was a purely instinctual movement and when Azula’s warm hands caressed her sides and stomach, she arched into the touches. Her alpha’s strength resonated through her body and she longed to please her.  
The barge made its way to the capitol slowly. One of the Kyoshi warriors brought a tray of tea and Azula sat up naked, accepting it.  
“Where’s Ying? I prefer her company to yours,” Azula said blithely. The sister in green raised an eyebrow at her and stalked out, ignoring their nakedness. “I guess Ying’s not coming back.”

 

“She will once we’re home,” Ty Lee said. She leaned against Azula’s shoulder.   
“So, what are your sleeping arrangements going to be?” Azula asked. Ty Lee looked at her in amazement.   
“Are you asking me to room with you?” she asked. Azula nodded. Her golden eyes gleamed.  
“It would be more preferable than sleeping alone. And apparently you missed me,” Azula ran a knuckled fist down Ty Lee’s smooth side. Ty Lee arched into her touch.  
“I hate to say I have to ask Zuko, but I’ll beg an audience once we’re back,” Ty Lee promised. Azula pouted. She blew her bangs out of her eyes.  
“I’ve been good. Zuzu should grant that at least,” she said. Ty Lee leaned against her shoulder.

 

“I’m sure he will,” she said. Azula relaxed against her. As the barge pulled into the capital docks, Ying knocked and poked her head in. Azula rose, naked and unabashed, and began to dress. Ying averted her gaze. Ty Lee dressed far more sedately. She ran her fingers through her bangs and tried to rearrange her braid.  
The three walked onto the deck together, the other Kyoshi Warriors flanking them. Azula watched the familiar buildings of the capital surge closer toward them and she was pleased to feel Ty Lee take her arm, settling against her side.  
She couldn’t imagine not wanting her at her side ever again.

 

• * * * *

 

“Are you alright?” Zuko asked softly. Mai settled back into her robes. Her hands moved over her flat belly.  
“I’m okay, Zuko,” she said. Her eyes moved up and down the muscled tones of the Fire Lord’s body as he dressed.  
“I didn’t think they would examine you for that long. I know it was cold,” Zuko said sheepishly. Mai moved into his arms and leaned up to kiss him.  
“It was…but you warmed me up,” she admitted. The relieved smile on Zuko’s face was assuring. He swept his arms around her.  
It was tradition of the Fire royal family to examine the future wife of the Fire Lord. The Fire Sages and their assistants had stripped Mai of every article of clothing and ran their hands over her, measuring the curves of her body with their hands, and assessing her chi and responses. The Fire Lord usually wasn’t present, but Zuko flat out disobeyed and stood opposite his girlfriend. His golden eyes kept her anchored from her embarrassment. Since he was present, Zuko endured his own examination and Mai had ordered him to stay opposite him so she could relish his embarrassment.

 

The Fire Lord’s examination involved a lot of hands on his naked cock. Zuko was embarrassed to be coaxed to full erection as his girth and scrotum were examined. Mai’s appreciative look was the only thing keeping him from flying back into his clothing.  
After the Fire Sages were satisfied, Zuko had ordered them out and taken a free moment with his girlfriend. Mai gladly was swept into his arms.  
“We can be married within the month. Or whenever you wish to be mated to me,” Zuko smiled. Mai watched him softly.   
“I love you, Zuko,” she said.

 

The Fire Sages grumbled as they went over their notes. “Her chi did not respond appropriately. I wonder if she is compatible for the Fire Lord.”  
“That is his decision,” one of the Sages protested.  
“If she can’t conceive, the Fire Lord has other options.”  
“Yes… if the bride cannot produce an heir, the Fire Lord can have his pick of consorts.”  
“All will not be lost.”

* * * * 

Azula prowled back and forth inside her chambers as the guards posted outside waited. Ty Lee had separated from her with a soft kiss and made her way to the Fire Lord’s throne room. She had been escorted back to her appointed chambers and locked back inside. She wished the windows weren’t shuttered and nailed closed. She could use some fresh air.  
After maybe an hour, the door opened. Azula had been using the washroom and hurried to pull her trousers back up pulling the long ends of her tunic over the waistband. She was pleased to see her omega waiting, wry smile on her lips.  
“Ty Lee,” Azula said. She opened her arms. Ty Lee moved into them and they shared a heated kiss.

 

“Wait,” Ty Lee said, pushing slightly at Azula’s collarbone. “We can’t. Not right now. I have to tell you that Zuko didn’t go for it. I’ll be visiting but no living together as of yet.”  
The look of enraged disappointment on Azula’s face was palpable. Her hands clenched into fists. “That idiot! What does he care if you stay with me?”  
“I think he has something on his mind,” Ty Lee admitted. She knew it had to do with the Kemurikage but she didn’t know if Azula would admit anything if asked. “I’m taking up my shift tonight with the Kyoshi Warriors.”  
“You’ll be putting more clothes on….” Azula pouted. Her fingers skimmed the bare flesh beneath Ty Lee’s tight top. Ty Lee settled her hands on hers.  
“It doesn’t mean I don’t know how to break in. I’ll see you later tonight,” Ty Lee grinned devilishly. Azula found the evil look very becoming on her omega. She stooped and kissed the corner of those quirking lips.  
“I’ll be waiting,” she promised. Ty Lee twined her arms around her neck and kissed her back.

 

 * * *

Ty Lee slept heavily in the room she shared with Ying. Ying sat quietly, reading from a scroll so as not to wake her. She gently shook Ty Lee awake and helped her dress in her heavy green robe. She adjusted Ty Lee’s breast plate and the acrobat tied her sword to her hip. Ying touched up her make up as Ty Lee applied her heavy white foundation. She quirked a smile to her sister in arms.  
“Good to see you back,” she said gently. Ty Lee flashed a nervous smile to her.  
“It was a long vacation, wasn’t it?”   
Ying smiled. “It wasn’t all bad. Not even for us.” She was pleased when Ty Lee clasped her shoulder companionably.  
“I hope Lo and Li didn’t annoy you guys too much,” she said. “I’m sorry I ignored you.”

 

“Not ignoring,” Ying insisted. “Where love is concerned, you have to give it your all.”  
Ty Lee’s dazzling smile fell her way. They finished dressing and moved out to the courtyard. The sun was setting and Suki lined up the Kyoshi Warriors. The others exclaimed and moved to greet Ty Lee and Ying. Suki hugged her.  
“It’s good to have you back!” she exclaimed. Ty Lee grinned.  
“It’s good to be back,” she said. “Any leads on the Kemurikage women?”  
“I was hoping you could tell me,” Suki said. “Has Azula mentioned anything?”

 

Ty Lee blushed. Most of what Azula said were heated endearments hissed into her skin. That Azula felt more for her than the heat of the moments was confirmed in the aftermath of their couplings. She hadn’t said she loved her in return but it was evident in the looks she gave Ty Lee, the soft touches she bestowed on her and her possessive streaks all pointed to a favorable conclusion for the acrobat.  
“No…I’m afraid not. Zuko hasn’t found any leads?” she wondered. Suki shook her head.  
“They may have gone into hiding, but my senses tell me they’re around. They’re watching and waiting. And now Azula is back in the capital. Please be on your guard,” Suki said. Ty Lee nodded but Suki felt her chi spike in confusion. The acrobat’s aura felt languid and happy, but now it was jagging. She hoped Ty Lee would remain happy. She deserved to be.

 

“Alright, Warriors, move out!” Suki called. The girls split up into pairs or alone. Ty Lee patrolled the balconies around the royal family. Mai and her family were allotted the apartments down from the royal chambers. Tom-Tom waved to her from the windows. Ty Lee smiled and waved back.  
As the hours drew on further into the night, Ty Lee checked in with Suki and received leave to head to bed. Ty Lee walked around the corner of the courtyard then vaulted up onto a lower ledge of the roof above. She backspringed up and moved along the rooftops toward Azula’s window. Drawing her sword, she jimmied it between the slats of the boards and worked the blade in.  
When Ty Lee broke the shutters open and sprang in, she was startled to see Azula waiting in a bending stance, fists raised above her head. Fire illuminated the dark room.  
“It’s me!” Ty Lee squeaked in surprise. Azula let her fire drop instantly and she stalked forward, arms going around Ty Lee’s shoulders. Ty Lee gave a different squeak as her feet were lifted from the ground. Her arms flew around Azula’s sides. Their lips met in a deep kiss.

 

“Princess! Are you okay?” the guards called at the heavy wooden door. Ty Lee moved to the washroom and Azula shut the window. She hoped in the darkness of the room the guards wouldn’t notice the slats had been broken.  
“Fine, fine,” she groused. She leaned against the bed post, when the door opened, hoping she looked casual. Her long bed robe and loose hair added to the illusion. The guards swept their gaze in and then shut the door again. Azula smirked and went to the washroom.  
Ty Lee was quietly scrubbing her warrior make-up off and Azula slid behind her, hands moving to unfasten her robe and armor. Ty Lee gave a soft sigh as her robe was parted and Azula’s hands moved up to her breasts.

 

“Almost done,” she promised. Azula angled her lips against the side of her throat. Ty Lee finished with her make-up and took her golden head piece off. She turned and sprang into Azula’s arms. Azula almost couldn’t catch her and they fell back against the floor.  
“Are you so eager you can’t wait to get into bed?” Azula grinned in the darkness. Ty Lee wrapped her thighs over Azula’s hips and leaned down for a kiss. They sighed and moved against each other.

 * * * *

The hour was late, nearing dawn when the smoke creeped in through the broken window slats. Azula had been dozing contently in Ty Lee’s arms but the change in energy made her eyes open. She slung an arm over Ty Lee’s waist and waited. Her chi flared and she readied to spring into action. The window opened slowly and two cloaked figures slid in. The surrounding smoke came from smoke pellets the so-called Kemurikage carried on them. They weren’t fooling Azula when she was the one who had come up with it.  
“Princess Azula. We find you at last,” one of the women said. Azula sat up, covers falling from her nakedness.

 

“Cut the dramatics. I know that’s you, Zirin,” Azula growled. The woman didn’t remove her mask to acknowledge, but Azula knew she’d hit the nail on the head.  
“What are you doing, Azula? We thought you wanted to fulfill your plan,” the other masked woman said. Azula raised her hand appeared to be studying her nails. She could smell Ty Lee’s juices coating the ends of her fingers and her stomach gave a pleasurable lurch. She snarled at the women.  
“Plans change. Certainly you could have seen that,” Azula said.  
“I know coupling can be pleasurable, but you’re throwing us aside for her? You should choose your friends more carefully.”

 

Azula regarded them with a hooded look of warning. She raised a palm and fire erupted. She cupped the fire ball and knelt up on the bed.  
“And you know better than to threaten ME. I’m the one that broke you two out of that nuthouse. Show some appreciation,” Azula snarled. The women enfolded themselves into their cloaks and moved back to the window.  
“We’re still on point to take out the Fire Lord. What will your partner think of you when she discovers you knew we were out here?” Zirin bit out. Azula blasted a stream of fire towards them and they darted out the window. Azula coiled her chi and drew the fire back. She fled to the window and peered out. Gone already. She bolted and shuttered the window, hoping the guards wouldn’t notice that the boards on the outside were well and truly broken. Climbing back into bed, she was too pent up with anxiety to sleep.

 

Ty Lee moaned in her sleep and moved against her. Azula’s eyes softened and she cradled her against her. Ty Lee would hate her if she knew the Kemurikage were out there and she had done nothing to help. Even if said help would be extended to the Fire Lord.  
The swirling thoughts in Azula’s mind crashed around each other. As the sun began to rise, her pent up frustration took on a physical form. When Ty Lee woke against her, lips moving against her throat, Azula tipped her onto her back and spread her legs. Ty Lee welcomed her weight on top of her and Azula took her in hard thrusts, hoping to push her troubles away. She was momentarily put at peace but the lingering doubts remained.  
Only Ty Lee’s kisses could make her feel less crazed.

End for now


	12. Kemurikage End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender!” Not a dayum thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes: And here we go with the Kemurikage! Big stuff coming up in store after this story…   
> Kudos to the readers and thank you for the likes and story following. If anything vibes well or not so well, don’t hesitate to drop me a review ^_^  
> I apologize for my lack of creativity in naming this chapter. I feel terrible for being so lazy. But read on!

The following morning, Ty Lee had left via the way she had come, the window. After a lingering kiss goodbye, where Azula almost didn’t let her go, she had clambered onto the rooftops back to her room. The guards had certainly noticed the state of the window and had had it repaired instantly. Azula was not put at ease by these developments. She knew her comrades were out and very close. Her anxiety roiled without Ty Lee’s steady presence. She was allowed to visit, but spending the night was not in the options Zuko had selected for her house arrest.  
Ty Lee noted the darkening circles under Azula’s eyes and was loathe to leave her each night. But she had to and she tried to cheer her lover. Azula could only watch her with anguished eyes and barely allow her to walk away from her touch.

 

She was locked in a box and if her once comrades touched her omega, she would burn the palace to the ground finding them. She longed to extend her protection over Ty Lee, even if she could more than handle herself.  
A few days into this development, Ty Lee had opted to take her bath time with Suki and a few of the Kyoshi Warriors. As they undressed, her figure was complimented by Ying and Suki cast an admiring glance at her breasts and hips. Ty Lee blushed and ran her hands over her naked body. Her hands settled over the flat pout of her belly and lingered. It was a nice thought if it were so, but she didn’t know how Azula, let alone Zuko, would handle a possible pregnancy. Politically, her body could cause a scandal carrying royal blood. She relished the thought of a chubby infant with Azula’s dark hair and golden eyes, but blanched wondering if she could cradle a being far more helpless than anyone she encountered. Ty Lee’s heart told her yes.

 

But she knew Azula’s rages had to be tempered further. It didn’t mean her possessive streak wouldn’t extend to any children they made. And that thought warmed Ty Lee’s heart drastically. She sighed and slid into the tub beside Suki.  
“Looking a little fuller,” Ying teased. Ty Lee blushed and bobbed down into the water. After their bath, she sidled up with Suki.  
“Suki, do you mind if I ask you something?”  
“Of course not,” Suki declared. She ran a comb through her damp hair. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“If things were to change…..in a big way,” Ty Lee began in her simple way. “Would you still welcome me with the Kyoshi Warriors?”  
Suki set her comb down and turned to regard her friend. “Ty Lee, no matter what happens, you’re one of us. Why do you ask?”  
“On Ember Island, I had an intense heat….” Ty Lee flushed. “And Azula was there to….” She let her words trail off and the huge blush on her pale face filled in the blanks. Suki put a friendly arm over Ty Lee’s shoulders.  
“No matter which path you choose, follow it with all your heart. No matter what happens, we’re here for you,” Suki vowed. Ty Lee put her arm around her friend, smiling in relief.  
She had no idea what the future held, but she wondered to her loagy feelings. There had to be a reason for her growing fatigue. 

• * * * *

Azula walked to the courtyard, flanked by her usual retinue of guards. They watched her as she milled slowly, eyes scanning every corner and area. She knew the Kemurikage were out there. In fact, she felt she was being watched right this second. She hadn’t found Ty Lee or the other Kyoshi Warriors that day yet, and it was making her nervous. Suddenly, she glimpsed a flash of green turn the corridor and she quickened her pace to catch up. She was suddenly and irrevocably relieved to note the Kyoshi Warrior was her omega and called out a greeting.  
“Ty Lee!” 

 

Ty Lee stopped and waved. Once she was near, Azula couldn’t stop her trembling hands from clasping her elbows in her grip. Ty Lee gazed up at her in confusion, pretty face furrowing.  
“Are you okay, Azula?” she asked. Azula’s hands shook slightly.  
“Will you please watch yourself?” she cursed lightly. Ty Lee nodded and stood on tiptoe to peck a kiss on Azula’s lips. It was close-mouthed but very sweet. Azula felt her heart lurch at the smile on her lover’s face.  
“We’re doing everything to look for these women, Azula. You know I can handle myself,” she said lightly. Azula nodded, golden eyes going still. She wanted to wrap Ty Lee into her arms but there were so many soldiers around. Ty Lee took her silence for what she was thinking and led her around the corner quickly away from them. Out of sight momentarily, she wrapped her arms around Azula’s waist, allowing her arms to slide around her shoulders. Azula’s lips pressed a series of kisses along her temple, beneath her golden head piece.

 

“Please….watch out for me,” Azula murmured. Ty Lee nodded and leaned up against Azula’s front. They kissed briefly, beneath the leafy bowers of a tree. When Ty Lee scampered off, Azula watched her go, feeling completely out of control. The day was bright and clouds dotted the azure of the sky. The stillness of the day was deceiving. Her old comrades were out there and they had no qualms about crushing anyone in their way.  
And the Kyoshi Warriors were always in front of Lord Zuko. Azula flung her wrists and stalked back to the courtyard. Her erstwhile steps took her to the throne room, despite herself. The guards followed as she entered and flanked her. Zuko had lit the corners of the throne room with orange fire. The bright flames flickered high in her peripheral vision as she took in her brother kneeling on the throne above her.

 

Zuko cut quite the figure of a lord in his robes, but even the fine clothing couldn’t erase the lines from under his eyes. “Taking a breather, Zuzu?” she asked.   
Zuko flicked still golden eyes down to her. “Hi, Azula. How has your return been treating you?”  
“Bored and bored. Why won’t you let Ty Lee room with me? I think you know our status,” Azula made out. She crossed her arms and leaned against one of the pillars. Her eyes slowly scanned the large room, searching for interlopers.   
“We’ll come to that, Azula. I’m just so busy. Planning a royal wedding comes with so many arrangements,” Zuko complained. Azula raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“That’s what advisors are for. Have them plan the she-bang and focus on the pleasurable parts due to you,” she suggested. A smile quirked Zuko’s lips. He was imagining Mai’s pale body. He nodded.  
“You may be right. Have you thought about what your future holds in store?” he wondered. Azula watched him.  
“It involves Ty Lee, of course. With your generous permission.” She couldn’t keep the sarcasm from her voice. Zuko chose to ignore it.  
“Of course. She is your omega,” Zuko said. “I was just wondering if you were thinking of starting a family as well.”

 

“The idea is….welcome,” Azula admitted. The idea of Ty Lee round with her child was a strangely attractive notion. The thought swelled her ego and almost swelled her cock. She smiled softly. “Worry about your own legacy.”  
“I am,” Zuko said. He yawned behind one hand. “If you need anything, please ask.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Azula turned and flowed out of the throne room, the guards on her heels. She was led back to her chambers and after being locked in, she took off her boots and sprawled across the canopied bed. It would be more comfortable with Ty Lee, but for the moment, she was alone. Azula sighed.

 * * *   
   
It was a few days before Azula was allowed outside of her chambers. That fact and Ty Lee’s few visits told her something drastic had transpired. When Ty Lee did come, she looked worried as all hell, pale and tired to boot. It was the third day of strangeness when Ty Lee was let into her room, looking as if she were walking to the gallows instead of toward her. She tried to smile for Azula, but the princess knew something was terribly wrong.  
“Azula, you’re being summoned to the throne room. Zuko wants a word with you,” Ty Lee said gently. Her careful hands smoothed the wrinkles in the sleeves of Azula’s tunic. Azula clasped her hands at Ty Lee’s elbows and leaned to kiss her.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Ty Lee smiled, but her heart wasn’t in her eyes as it usually was.  
“The Kemurikage attacked Zuko. He’s okay, but several people were hurt in the scuffle. He wants to know what you know,” Ty Lee said, gravely worried. Azula sighed, eyes closing.  
“It’s really not much. Let’s get this over with,” she said. Ty Lee slid her hand in the crook of Azula’s arm and they moved with the guards.  
“I’ll be with you. Don’t worry,” Ty Lee said. Azula quirked a smile down at her. She was more worried for Ty Lee than herself, but the cheerful acrobat’s presence helped pick up her weary soul. 

 

It wasn’t a private affair. Ty Lee steered her toward the throne room and Azula tried not to growl at the sight before her.  
She straightened her posture, spine going rigid. There were rows of Fire Nation soldiers between her and the dais. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors were lined up on either side of the dais steps. Azula was sorry to see Ying had a huge bruise on one cheek, heavy through her warrior’s make-up. Several of the girls in green looked the worse for wear and some of the soldiers had various slings and splints hinting at various injuries. Azula regarded her brother solemnly.  
Ty Lee standing at her side made the moment bearable. Barely.

 

Zuko looked down on her, anguish and a hint of regret in his deep golden eyes. “It’s about time we settle things, Azula. You allied yourself with the women calling themselves the Kemurikage. You kidnapped several children, including our own sister.” Zuko’s hands tightened into fists on his knees. “And now they came for Mai and me. I won’t allow those I protect to be terrorized. What do you know? Where are they hiding?”  
Azula wanted to bite off a smart remark, but Ty Lee’s sharp fingers in the crook of her arm made her assess her words.   
“If they’ve planned anything new, I know nothing of it. I’ve only seen two of them since being arrested,” Azula admitted. Zuko straightened his posture and frowned at her.  
“When! Where?” he demanded. Ty Lee gasped beside Azula. She ran a hand through her bangs.

 

“They broke into my room after Ty Lee did. Oh, don’t give me that look, Zuzu, you wouldn’t allow her to room with me and she wanted to see me.” Azula could almost see Ty Lee’s smile in her peripheral vision. “They asked if I would join up with them.”  
“And what did you say?” Zuko asked lowly. His gaze was hard. Azula flicked one hand, remaining nonchalant.   
“I told them where they could stick their offer. I know who and what you are Zuko, but even that won’t keep me from a decision without considerable warmth.” Azula’s eyes turned to the side and took in the blush on Ty Lee’s face. She’d all but announced to the soldiers in the throne room who she was bowing out for but the expression on her omega’s face was the only one she cared about. Ty Lee’s brown eyes flooded with tears and a smile was on her painted lips. She nodded to her. Azula felt lighter and warmth flooded her heart. Was this what feeling free was like? 

 

“I suppose a thank you is in order,” Zuko perched his chin on one hand. Ty Lee was loyal to the throne and the Kyoshi Warriors. That she had gentled Azula’s plans and rage to settle for a life with her spoke volumes of her. And even if asked, Ty Lee wouldn’t have come with Azula for the Kemurikage. Azula had chosen and it was Ty Lee.   
Azula turned back to Zuko, hand touching Ty Lee’s waist. “Accepted. I believe I’ve proven my loyalty. At least limit my house arrest to involve Ty Lee.”  
Zuko waved a hand, giving consent. Suki approached the dais and whispered something only he could hear. He sighed, pinching his nose between two fingers. “Officially you still must be on house arrest. After my wedding, I’ll lift it completely. The nobles and advisors will be too busy with the pomp and ceremony to worry.”  
A slow smile spread across Azula’s lips. “Why thank you, Zuzu. Get married soon, already.”

 

Zuko gave a smirk of his lips at her. “You may leave.”  
“I believe I will,” Azula led Ty Lee out of the throne room and the guards flanked them back to her chambers. Inside, Ty Lee clung to Azula’s back, burying her face into her shoulder. Azula’s hands patted her back softly.

 

“Did you think Zuzu was going to do something to me? He’s not a monster,” she made out. Ty Lee shook her head but her trembling body betrayed her.  
“Thank you, Azula. When all is said and done, let’s live together,” Ty Lee looked up, tears in her eyes. Azula’s eyes were unnaturally soft. She gave a small nod in consent.  
“Zuzu can have the throne and all the mess that comes with it. As long as you’re there….” Azula found the stretching sensation in her heart was enough to make her dizzy with fear. But Ty Lee’s hands on her back kept her anchored to her love.

• * * * *   
“They have to be around here somewhere!” Ying yelled. She and Ty Lee were on the rooftops, searching the one hidden passage Ty Lee had explored in her youth looking for Azula. Inside the stone corridor, Ty Lee began pressing on every stone, searching for more hidden ways. Ying held the lantern up and pressed random stones with her free hand, but to no avail.  
“There’s gotta be another passage. We know that woman isn’t going to talk,” Ty Lee cursed. One of the cloaked Kemurikage women had been captured by the Kyoshi Warriors. When her mask and hood had been taken off, she was nothing more than a fat girl with pooched lips. A fat girl who had glared at them after being taken down and into custody.

Suki was interrogating her now, but as the moon rose high in the darkened sky, Ty Lee and the others moved quickly, hoping to flush out more of the remaining women.   
“I think we might need some help,” Ying admitted as they came to an end of the stone corridor. Ty Lee sighed.   
“You don’t have to tell me,” she complained lightly. Ying shook her head.  
“No, I mean, we need Azula.”

 

“How do you mean?” Ty Lee perked. Azula was locked up in her chambers, and she did give answers to Zuko, but what help could she offer to finding her past comrades?  
“I mean, this,” Ying gestured to the hidden passageway they were in. “You said Azula used to hide in passageways like this when you played as children.”  
“Yes….” Ty Lee’s brain worked this over and she could see where Ying was going with it. “She would hide up here for hours before we found her.”  
“Well, I think she should show us these passageways. Suki has to let us get her out,” Ying explained. Ty Lee nodded, and both exited the passage to the edge of the rooftop, the cool night breeze striking them.   
“I’m sure she’ll be up for it,” Ty Lee agreed. They dropped down to the courtyard and dashed off to find Suki. She was with the captured woman in an adjoining sitting room, guards and Lord Zuko beside her. Ty Lee gave a grin to Zuko and stopped before Suki.

 

“Ying and I had an idea how we might find them! We need Azula with us,” she said. Suki started but it was Zuko that spoke next.  
“How will she help?” he wondered. Ty Lee nodded to him.  
“Remember the passage I showed you and the Avatar?” she asked. Zuko nodded.  
“I think there’s more to that first passage than you found out. You did find the way to the Royal Family Graveyard, but I think there are more hidden ways in there,” Ty Lee explained. Suki shook her head.  
“I don’t know, Zuko. It could be risky. What if she was feeding you lies earlier?”

 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Zuko confessed. Ty Lee frowned.  
“You know she won’t leave me. She all but told you. Please, let us try this,” she begged. Zuko was ready to deny her but the fervent look in the omega’s eyes softened him. He nodded.  
“Very well. But take more Kyoshi Warriors with you. And watch her at all times,” Zuko said. Ty Lee smiled.  
“Thank you, Zuko,” she said. Zuko smiled. Suki sighed.  
“Take Yoshiko and Tsung with you,” she ordered. Ying and Ty Lee nodded and they gathered their sisters before approaching Azula’s chambers.

 

“Fire Lord Zuko has given orders to allow Azula out with us. We have need of her,” Ty Lee explained. The guards looked at each other. Before they could refuse them, Ying brought out a piece of parchment with Zuko’s crest pressed into the top.  
“To ensure we’re not lying,” she said. The guards took the quickly scrawled decree and unlocked the heavy wooden door.  
“Bring her back soon,” they ordered. Ty Lee nodded and she pushed the door open. Azula was awake, even though the hour was drawing late. She was still clad in her trousers and red tunic, boots laced up to the knee. She appeared to be waiting, sitting cross-legged at her Pai Sho set. She quirked a brow at the girls in green who padded in.  
“Ty Lee,” she greeted her lover. “To what do I owe the pleasure of everyone’s visit?”

 

“Zuko asked if you’d come out and help us search the passageways. Will you help us?” Ty Lee asked. Azula nodded, standing quickly. Her hair was still tied back in its formal topknot and the tense way she moved forward indicated her pent up energy. She was ready to leap into action.  
“Yes. Are you talking about our hide-and-explode passageway?” she asked. Ty Lee smiled, eyes softening.  
“The one you hid in for hours? Yes. Show us where it all goes. There has to be more than the way to the Royal Family Graveyard,” Ty Lee said. Ying nodded. Azula smoothed her tunic and moved with the Kyoshi Warriors out to the hallway. She smirked at the guards waiting at the door.  
“Don’t wait up for me,” she teased. Ty Lee took her arm and they moved out to the courtyard. One at a time, they leaped up onto the lower ledge of the rooftop and moved up to the open passageway, a dark corridor in the middle of the stone work. 

 

“You’re right, Ty Lee. There are more passages than this one,” Azula said. She moved in first, Ying behind her elbow, holding her lantern up. “I always counted to ten…” she moved ten more steps and stopped. Twenty feet off from the end of the steps that lead to the Royal Family Graveyard, she turned to the wall beside her left. Her fingers traced the stones close to her cheek and Ty Lee watched curiously as she jabbed at a specific one. Low grating met everyone’s ears as the stones gave way, opening to another yawning dark corridor.   
“This one loops back into the palace. Right by the kitchens, if I recall,” Azula said smoothly. Ty Lee smiled at her in the dim light.   
“So the Kemurikage could be there,” she said excitedly. The sooner they dealt with everyone, the sooner they could live in peace.  
“Could be,” Azula admitted. “I did show them some of these passages.”

 

“Ready, sisters?” Ying asked. Ty Lee, Yoshiko and Tsung nodded. Azula cupped her palm, holding a ball of fire for light. The Kyoshi Warriors didn’t bawl her out for firebending and followed at her elbow. The passage twisted and turned more often than not and they came to a halt at a door. When they opened it, sacks of flour, rice and other foodstuffs came into view. It was a store room in the royal kitchens and everyone eased out quietly.   
A flash of black clothing flapped from the edge of the store room to the corridors and Azula started. She put an arm in front of Ty Lee instinctively.   
“Stop!” Ying called from behind her. Azula winced and led the charge. The Kemurikage blasted a stream of fire at them and Azula sprang forward, absorbing the fire in her chi and coiling it around her lithe form. She heard Ty Lee’s gasp behind her, but she knew the girls were protected. She moved the fire quickly around her and shoved it back at the cloaked girl. The Kemurikage darted, barely dodging in time. A nearby stack of folded linen caught flame.

 

“We have you surrounded!” Tsung yelled. She and the other Kyoshi Warriors drew their blades and crouched. Azula saw the Kemurikage’s movement before she actually went forward. She was already running toward Ty Lee, tackling her heavily out of the way as a wall of flame surged toward the Kyoshi Warriors. There was a scream of pain as one of the others girls, Yoshiko?, was caught up in the flames. She threw herself to the ground and beat the fire out. Ty Lee gaped up into Azula’s pale face. The Princess was on top of her, knees pressing uncomfortably into her sides.  
Knowing Ty Lee was safe, Azula whipped her head to the left. Brave Ying had charged the Kemurikage and had managed to tackle her. Tsung finished putting Yoshiko’s robe out and joined the tackle. An unskilled battle of fists and flailing legs surged across the floor. Azula stood and stalked closer. She grabbed the Kemurikage by the scruff of her robe and tore her hood and mask off.

 

This woman was another of her old comrades in the institution, head half shaved in a willful matter. She glared daggers at the fuming princess.  
“Where are the others? Start talking unless you want to eat fire,” Azula growled. She held a dagger of blue flame in her fist and brought it up to the girl’s cheek. She bravely smiled back, eyes livid with rage.  
“Zirin and the others won’t be caught. Did you think I wasn’t here on purpose?” the girl laughed bitterly. Ty Lee leaped to her feet and charged to the door of the store room.  
“Zuko!” she called, eyes flashing with fear toward Azula. Azula dropped her old comrade and sprang to run after Ty Lee. Her lover was very fast when she got going and they made a head long charge toward the royal apartments. They charged into the Fire Lord’s chambers and found Zuko, unconscious and clad in his bed robe, at the feet of two Kemurikage. Seeing Ty Lee flip to the side out of her peripheral vision, Azula cupped twin balls of flame and stalked forward.

 

“HANDS. OFF.”  
One of the Kemurikage raised a hand as if to call attention to a speech, when her shoulders were hit by Ty Lee’s pinched strikes. Her cloaked arms sagged at her sides and the other girl knelt, still trying to carry Zuko off. His hair was loose out of its top knot and his head lolled back as he was tugged.  
“We mean it!” Ty Lee yelled. She delivered a kick to the first girl’s leg, immobilizing her. Arms sagging limply, she fell to one knee. Azula blasted a stream of fire toward the last girl, barely missing Zuko. Ty Lee winced at how close it was. Azula charged and the other girl met her in a firey dance.

 

Ty Lee tied up the other girl’s wrists and knelt beside Zuko. She laid two fingers against his neck, relieved to feel a pulse though it was faint. He must have been drugged but he was fine. Turning her head, Ty Lee saw Azula swell with power as she slammed a fist lined with fire against the last girl’s face. The mask shattered, revealing a skinny girl with short brown hair. She fell and Azula hauled her up by the scruff of her robe.  
“Where’s Zirin? Where are the others?!” she demanded. The girl laughed.  
“Wow, you turned on a dime. I never would have expected it of you, Azula!” 

 

Azula let her robe go and then punched her in the face. Ty Lee looked down at the sprawled Kemurikage and met Azula’s eyes. Her lover was coming down from her battle high and her golden eyes scanned her. Ty Lee touched Azula’s hands and the stern golden eyes softened. Azula allowed her arms to wrap around Ty Lee and draw her close. Her face pressed into her lover’s throat.  
“Fire Lord! Are you alright?” voices rang out in the hall. Ty Lee parted from Azula and made sure the Kemurikage were secured.  
“He’s okay! He’s just unconscious,” Ty Lee told Suki who surged in, worry on every feature. Suki knelt and they stayed beside Zuko who was coming to. Azula crossed her arms and waited.  
“What happened?” he wondered. Suki smiled with relief at him.

 

“Your sister and Ty Lee captured the Kemurikage who were trying to take you,” she said. Zuko accepted her help up and cradled his temple with both hands as if warding off a headache. His eyes fell on his aloof sister.  
“Thank you, Azula,” he said. Azula swept her gaze to her old comrades, tied up and mangled on the floor.  
“Two more left, Zuzu,” she said. “And I think I know where they could be.”

 

Zuko’s eyes hardened.  
“Where?” he demanded.  
Azula’s red lips pulled into a smirk.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Finally coming to a show down! Action is not my forte so these are getting hard to write. Stay with me til the next time! I hope it’s not coming out of left field for Azula to help the Kyoshi Warriors. Her lover is one of them and love makes you do the whacky, apparently. Review, review.


	13. Worthy News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender!” Nothing.
> 
> Author’s notes: Action is really not my strong point, shall I say. I watched some action films while writing the first part of this, namely “Big Trouble in Little China.” Yup, going the charging in route, and trying to have some fun with it!

“So where do you think they are, Azula?” Zuko asked. He had been pressed into a large stuffed chair at the insistence of his servants, and had pushed aside towels, water and tea offered him. He did accept a medicinal draught for his pounding headache. He sipped it slowly, wincing at the bitter taste. Suki stood at his elbow; Ty Lee paced back and forth.  
“My guess is they returned to the scene of the crime,” Azula said.   
“The chambers you had installed at the Royal Family Graveyard?” Zuko asked. Azula nodded.  
“They seemed rather impressed by what I made. My guess is that’s their only safe ground so near the palace.” She wanted to say she thought Zirin wasn’t as imaginative as to find a new lair to camp out in, but held it back. The look in Ty Lee’s eyes was determined and she loved seeing that spark in her omega’s eyes.   
“Then we take the fight to them. Only two more out there,” Ty Lee vowed. Azula quirked a smile at her. 

 

“Let’s go now. Maybe they won’t be expecting us to strike so late,” Suki suggested. Ying nodded and Yoshiko and Tsung agreed.  
“I’m going too. Just let me get dressed,” Zuko said. Ty Lee and Azula moved out into the hall and Suki stood ready at the door.   
“Did you mean what you said?” Azula asked Ty Lee suddenly. She looked up into her eyes, blinking.  
“About what, Azula?”  
“About living together.” The hard look in Azula’s eyes softened down to her. “Why would you want to?” For an instant, she looked like a lost little girl, unable to conceive that she could be loved.  
Ty Lee smiled, feeling love surge through her chest. Her belly tightened. “I think you know why.”  
“I know….I….” Azula paused when Ty Lee’s gloved hand pressed against her red lips.   
Suki watched the both of them and raised a brow to Ying. Ying only shrugged and smiled. Finally, Zuko opened the door, clad in a simple red tunic, black pants and boots. His top knot was still in place, Fire Lord’s ornament shining in the torchlight. 

 

“Let’s end this,” he vowed. Azula smiled at him slyly.  
The trip to the hidden corridor was fast and everyone leaped easily onto the roof’s edge for the dark passageway. Azula and Zuko lit the way and they made their way to the end of the original passage and stopped opposite the large stone door.  
“Ready?” Zuko asked. Azula nodded.   
“Go,” she ordered. They pushed the stone door aside, the loud grating filling everyone’s ears. They waited for the firebenders to light the way and moved down the stone steps as quietly as they could. A few torches were available in their wall sconces further down and Zuko raised an eyebrow at Suki. They were lit, and that meant someone had been here recently.   
Or was still there. Everyone walked on their tiptoes, shuffling quietly down until they reached the lower chamber. Zuko entered first and a plume of fire streamed straight for his head. He deflected the flame with one forearm, but was yanked back by Suki.

 

“Zirin!” Azula yelled. She charged through the fire, terrified if Ty Lee was on her heels. She had never feared Ty Lee backing her before, but right this moment, she wanted her far away from the flames. Zirin was perched on top of the room’s table, the last Kemurikage at her side. Their masks were off, but their cowled hoods were up, revealing blazing glares on the women’s faces.   
“Traitor! We had a plan!” Zirin yelled. Her sister blasted a stream of fire and Azula caught the flame with both arms, coiling it around herself. She thrust it back as Suki and Ying moved on either side of her. With a quick yell, they dropped their forearms in a decisive blow against the table at the Kemurikage’s feet, shattering the slab of wood. The women tumbled suddenly, landing in an untidy heap amongst the table’s pieces.  
“Ha!” Azula barked laughter as they scrambled up. Suki grabbed Zirin’s wrist, but the woman whirled and placed her palm dead center against her breastplate and SHOVED. Her chi flared and Suki went flying head over heels. Tsung ran to help her leader up as the Kemurikage beat feet for the exit.  
“Stop!” Zuko yelled. He charged after, hopping a piece of the table. Ty Lee flipped opposite, on his heels. Azula met Suki’s eyes. She was climbing to her feet, stunned but nodded quickly with her chin.

 

“Go! We’ll be right behind you!” she said. Azula didn’t have to be told twice and after flipping forward, she landed nimbly and darted up the stone stairs at the exit. She could make out the edge of Ty Lee’s Kyoshi Warrior robe on the landing above as she charged up with Zuko. Azula grit her teeth and ran harder. When she emerged, she started, turning left and right. The exit led out to the graveyard itself, headstones and mausoleums standing silent in the night.  
Azula paused by a panting Ty Lee who was scanning the scenery. Zuko glared, turning left and right, hands raised.  
“Where are they?” she gasped. Ty Lee shook her head, lips pursed in concentration. Zuko growled.  
“Come out!” Azula growled. They could hear shuffling footsteps charging up the stone steps and the Kyoshi Warriors erupted out into the night and flanked them.  
“Fire Lord Zuko!” Zirin’s voice rang out. “You’re a travesty to the title! Give up your throne!”  
“This again,” Zuko growled. He exhaled steam in anger. “You’ll answer for your crimes to the crown!”

 

Zirin’s voice came from up high and suddenly the party could make her out against the moon, tall and dark on top of a mausoleum. It was far too dramatic a gesture and everyone bent into attacking stances. “I think you’ll find you’ll answer for YOUR crimes. You took away the heart of the Fire Nation when you ended the War. You ruined people!”  
“Come off it, Zirin,” Azula drawled. She cupped two balls of flame, blue against the dark of the night. “You can’t always get what you want. Lean to deal with THAT.”  
“Shut up, traitor!” Zirin leaped down and charged at Azula, flamed hands reaching for her. Azula caught her grip and they whirled in a deadly dance. Azula saw Ty Lee dart around behind her and aim two strikes towards Zirin’s cloaked shoulders. Zirin shifted in her grasp and Ty Lee punctured only cloth. She hissed in frustration and backspringed away when the braided girl aimed a strong back kick at her.

 

Ying and Yoshiko sprang forward in Ty Lee’s place and struck out with their fans and fists. Azula smiled darkly into Zirin’s enraged face and let go of her wrists, shoving her back with the gesture. Zirin stumbled back and caught herself barely in time. As Azula was laughing in her head, a fist landed on the side of her face and her vision went white. She grit her teeth, working her tongue in the corner of her mouth as she blasted fire out to the side, just missing her combatant. The last Kemurikage was always a plain girl, quiet in the institution. She swelled with rage now, and Azula smiled in her head even as her tongue tasted blood in her mouth.  
“You wanna go? Come on!” Azula taunted. The girl charged and Azula met her almost eagerly. Her flaming fists were thrown with hard enthusiasm and they deflected each other’s fire, chi rising against the other’s in swells of power. Azula silently thanked all her years of firebending mastery and training as she got the upper hand, moving her chi through the higher ranks of controlling the fire. Heat seemed to swell out of every pore of her being and she was darkly pleased to see Zuko rushing beside her, adding his chi to hers. The girl went down before the royals and raised her arms above her head.

 

“Oh, go on, do it! “she screamed in frustration even as she flinched. Azula’s chi coiled up hard and fast, but Zuko beat her, directing a burst of fire from one thrust fist, narrowly missing the girl’s face. Her eyes opened and she regarded the scorch mark in the grass beside her, and smirked at the Fire Lord.  
“You can’t do it, can you?” she taunted.  
“You’re down. An opponent shouldn’t be decimated when they’ve already lost,” Zuko commanded royally. Suki and Tsung hauled her up, binding her wrists behind her back. Azula whirled, and was relieved to see Ty Lee hauling up Zirin who was similarly bound.  
“Coward,” the girl sighed. Suki shoved her harshly. Zuko looked away, seemingly aloof, but Azula could read the tell-tale signs of doubt in his eyes. She moved toward her omega and touched the heavy sleeve of her robe. Azula’s anxiety was put at ease when Ty Lee dropped Zirin’s wrist, entrusting her to Ying and moved into her arms. Azula felt her warm body press against her front pleasantly and her hands moved down her back, drawing her up against her. Ty Lee’s arms swept around her neck and her cheek pressed against Azula’s.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I got it,” Ying teased behind them. Azula looked up from Ty Lee’s shoulder and regarded her with a still look that could have been gratitude.   
Zuko sighed and exchanged a smile with Ty Lee. She smiled back, holding onto Azula’s arm.   
“Are you unhurt, Zuko?” she asked. Zuko nodded.  
“Fine, thanks to you.”  
The trip back to the palace was a quick one, or would have been if the Kemurikage hadn’t been tripping all over everything. Zuko led the way to the nearby prison. The officials at duty snapped to attention despite the late hour, recognizing him.  
“Fire Lord Zuko!”  
“I have the last of the Kemurikage terrorists. Are the others secured?” he asked, smoothing a hand down his tunic. The prison guards nodded and led the way down the hall toward the cell doors.

 

“All isolated from each other, as you asked, my lord,” one of the guards said. “We’ll prepare two more for these two.”  
“Thank you,” Zuko said. The guards bowed their heads and took over command of the Kemurikage. The look Zirin flashed to Azula was one of slow death. Azula tilted her chin and grinned back.  
“Well, I’m relieved to say that’s over,” Zuko said. Azula didn’t mention that through the Kemurikage was a string of dissatisfied nobles and ex-soldiers who were put out by his new regime of peace. They had been doing well financially and politically through the War and not everyone appreciated Zuko’s brand of ruling. She kept quiet.  
Azula made a noncommittal grunt, but calmed when Ty Lee’s hand tucked into the crook of her arm. “This was all terribly exciting, but I’ll have to go back to my room to be locked in. Good night, Zuzu.”  
“Wait, Azula,” Zuko said. He ran a hand through his bangs. “The guards will stay in place. However….”  
Azula waited. 

 

“However, you will have the freedom to go where you want.” Zuko said. Azula smiled, turning to Ty Lee.  
“Do you wish to join me tonight?” she asked politely. Ty Lee nodded. Ying smiled softly, happy for her.  
“I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night,” Suki declared. Zuko inclined his head politely to her.   
“If you have a moment, I’d like to sit and have a word with you,” he offered. Suki nodded. Being head of his guards meant she had these liberties with the Fire Lord and she was more than willing to settle in for a talk in relaxing quarters. Tsung and Yoshiko walked with Ying back toward their rooms to be relieved by their sisters.  
The walk back to Azula’s chambers was quiet. Ty Lee tucked her head against Azula’s shoulder as they went. At the door, Azula met the guards who all but jolted themselves awake. They opened the heavy wooden door. Azula strode in with Ty Lee.  
“Take it up with Zuzu,” she said when they made to stop the omega. They looked at each other and Azula shut the door in their faces. The room was dimly lit and Azula started up a fire in the hearth with a careless flick of the wrist. Warm light filled a portion of the chambers. Azula stretched her arms and yawned. Ty Lee watched her, heart moving. She crept closer and slung her arms around Azula’s slim waist from behind. Azula started, spine going rigid and patted her gloved hands.  
“What do you want to do tomorrow?” she asked almost casually. Ty Lee rubbed her brow against Azula’s shoulders.

 

“Tomorrow’s a long way off,” Ty Lee said coyly. “We still have today. “  
Azula turned in her grip and their arms moved around each other, locking their bodies in place. Even through the layers of clothing, Azula was startled to feel herself begin to shift, pressing out against Ty Lee’s belly. Her omega’s face was turned up to hers, lips parted to be kissed. Azula blinked and took the invitation. She cupped the side of Ty Lee’s face and leaned down, sliding her tongue against hers. They kissed slowly, tongues stroking and Ty Lee whimpered to feel herself growing wet.  
“I’m making a mess of you,” Ty Lee giggled when they parted. Azula’s slightly hazy expression snapped back to reality. Her lipstick was smeared and smudges of Ty Lee’s white foundation darted across her cheeks. Azula chuckled.  
“Come on. Time to wash up,” Azula said. She pushed Ty Lee to the washroom, patting her ass to move her forward. At the sink, they both scrubbed off vestiges of make-up. Azula casually unclasped the bindings of her tunic and let the fabric fall open against her flat stomach. She angled her hands around her shoulder to unfasten her breast band.

 

Ty Lee made a sound and put her hands over Azula’s. “Here, let me….” Azula leaned against the sink as her omega carefully worked her breasts free. Ty Lee stared at them, and after tugging off her gloves, hesitantly touched them. Azula worked a hand through the hairs at the base of Ty Lee’s neck, urging her. Azula’s nipples hardened and Ty Lee wanted to run her mouth over them. After a silent look up into Azula’s heated golden eyes, she took her silence for a yes and moved her face below Azula’s collar bone. Azula groaned as her red lips circled a pink nipple and took it between her teeth. The electricity arched between her legs, stiffening her clit out fully.  
Azula rubbed herself against Ty Lee’s hip, silently reminding her there were more areas to explore. Ty Lee’s fingers tugged into the waistband of Azula’s trousers, moving to unlace her and tug the fabric over her hips. Azula kicked out of her boots and allowed Ty Lee to strip her fully. Even though she was naked and Ty Lee was fully clothed, she still felt in complete power. She spread her arms, power on display in her toned body. Ty Lee’s hands moved up and down her torso, not sure where to settle or begin.

 

Azula smirked and snaked her mouth down to capture her lips in a kiss that grew harder and more passionate by the moment. As Ty Lee was sighing into her mouth, Azula swept an errant hand down the front of her robe, toying with the clasps and bindings. Ty Lee blushed as the Princess unfastened here and there, taking off her breastplate and armor, and parting her open to the waist. Azula’s eyes were filled with lust and longing and she pulled Ty Lee’s breast band aside with her teeth, ducking lower for a taste of her breasts. Ty Lee’s arms twined around her neck and she gasped when Azula’s hands bent low down her ass and around her thighs, lifting her. Azula smirked as she carried Ty Lee to the hearth and settled on the carpet, guiding her down to her back. Ty Lee drew Azula down with her and they moved into position, the acrobat’s legs going around the Princess’s back.  
“We don’t have to do this if you’re tired….” Azula teased. Ty Lee gripped her with her delicious thighs and tried to draw her in by strength alone.

 

“Oh, I’m tired. But at least all that’s over with. Just come here,” Ty Lee ordered, eyes glowing. Azula watched her, cock bobbing in approval. She swiveled her hips, making shallow passes along Ty Lee’s folds. Ty Lee moaned and spread her knees, submitting. “PLEASE….”  
As Azula leaned back to begin pushing herself in with short thrusts, the fire crackled beside them. The heat filled their blood and Azula leaned down, held in place by Ty Lee’s hands. Her gasps filled the room.  
Ty Lee cried out, knees pressed high against Azula’s sides. Her alpha stared down at her upturned face and thrust her hips forward. Ty Lee buried her face in her shoulder and the edges of her teeth grazed the salty-sweat on Azula’s skin. Azula hissed with pleasure and pushed the rest of the way in, shuddering at how good it felt to be gripped by wet clinging warmth. Ty Lee’s knees pressed against her hips, drawing her in further. Azula rolled her hips and began a slow rut that began to pick up tempo the higher Ty Lee’s gasps became.  
They moved in tandem, matching each other thrust for thrust as they spiraled in the oldest and most primal dance. Afterward, they fell asleep before the fire, the high flames banking down to smoldering coals. With most dangers out of the way, Azula was relaxed enough to fall asleep right on the rug, nestled in Ty Lee’s arms and between her legs. Her omega cradled her, pressing light kisses against her temple. Loose black hair moved against her lips.

 

• * * * * *

“There have to be more out there than the Kemurikage,” Suki offered. She and Zuko were seated in his private sitting room, sipping at tea. They had talked for hours up into the dawn, going over strategies and possibilities. Zuko reflected he could have been spending the hours with Mai, but she had been asleep when he came to his chambers. After searching his sitting room for listening ears, he and Suki sat down to deliberate. Zuko did trust her above all else.  
“I wonder if Azula does know more. She seems more content these days. She could tell us if something else is being planned,” Zuko mused. Suki regarded him with a raised brow.  
“You could order it out of her. You are the Fire Lord,” she suggested. Zuko pursed his mouth at her in a set line.

 

“That’s not my way. I work best through loyalty and trust. For example, take us. I trust you with my life,” Zuko said. Suki smiled warmly at him. Of all the Fire nobility, Zuko was better suited for the throne. He had a temperate head on his shoulders and though ferocity was the component to firebending, he chose to listen first before acting.   
“Thank you, Zuko. It’s just, have you ever fully trusted Azula?” Suki wanted to know. Zuko leaned into his chair, running a hand through his bangs.  
“Not fully. She is an apt ally. This new path she’s started on could have a favorable outcome. At least where it regards her alliance with the crown,” Zuko said. He didn’t have to ask Ty Lee to tie her down. They were headed toward the future of home and hearth and he wished them well. “She is calmer in that regards.”  
“Ying says Ember Island really did that for her,” Suki said. “Heats aside, Ty Lee calmed her spirit.”  
“Even when we were kids,” Zuko sighed. He eased back into his chair, and let his head fall back against the top. “Are your Warriors preparing for the wedding?”

 

“We’ll have every corner covered, Zuko. You won’t have to worry about a thing,” Suki grinned. Zuko regarded her happily.  
“Except applying to the Fire Sage’s bawdy instructions on how to secure my line,” he sighed. Suki laughed.  
“Well, I imagine that’s pressed more on you royals,” she teased. Zuko sighed but he was snickering himself.  
“You wouldn’t believe the sex talks pressed on us, explaining our roles in the royal family,” Zuko wondered.  
“Your lineage goes back thousands of years,” Suki said. “I’d imagine they’d harp on you guys to keep up your line.”  
Zuko sighed. “I just want to have a family and be a good ruler. Isn’t that enough?”  
“It is….” Suki said, thinking of Sokka. She smoothed her robe. “We talked all night, didn’t we?”

 

“Sorry, Suki. Go on and get some rest. Your other sisters can fill in,” Zuko suggested. Suki nodded and rose to her feet. She gave a bob of a bow and moved toward the door. Mai met her at the door of the sitting room and Suki regarded her warmly.  
“He’s all yours,” she grinned. Mai smiled at her, and looked further into the room, to see her fiancée lounging back in his chair, head tilted fully back.  
“Good night, Suki. Or should I say good morning?” she wondered. Suki closed the door. Mai moved closer and Zuko angled his head up as her hands moved along his knees through his bed robe.  
“Good morning,” he smiled. He wasn’t expecting much but was pleased when Mai crawled up his lap and straddled him. She cupped his head in her palms and leaned down to kiss him. Zuko’s hands moved down her back and slowly settled to rest along her hips. “Wow, what was that for?”  
“For being you,” Mai blushed. Zuko’s ornament was coming loose and she caught it before it could unravel out of his hair and onto the rug. “Careful, Fire Lord, your status is falling.”

 

“You’ll save it,” Zuko said with confidence. Mai carefully set the top knot ornament to the table beside them and ran her hands through his loose black hair. Zuko sighed as she tugged softly, angling his head back up for another kiss. “How does it feel waiting for wedding arrangements to be well and done with?”  
“I wouldn’t put it like that….” Mai leaned to kiss his earlobe. Zuko hissed with pleasure as she took the lobe between her teeth and sucked gently. “More like letting the brush pushers handle the nasty details. All I have to do is get fitted for my ceremony kimono.”  
“I as well. Apparently my father was taller than me at my age,” Zuko sighed. Mai caught his gaze with hers.  
“You’re not him and that is apparent.”  
“I know. It will be a wonderful evening,” Zuko vowed. Mai was delighted to see his eyes sparking with interest at her. They kissed softly until Mai’s mother knocked at the door. She may have been trying to keep her daughter’s modesty intact before the ceremony, but Mai ruefully reflected she didn’t know much.

 * * * *

 

A few short weeks later….  
Ty Lee knelt before the chamber pot and vomited. She was on her knees in her old room with Ying, expelling the contents of her stomach. Well, if she had had anything to eat it would be the contents. She couldn’t get past two bites of breakfast before she was making a break for it. She leaned on her right hand as her left tried to keep her bangs out of her face. Dribbles of bile slid down her chin as she spit. Ty Lee moaned and wiped her mouth. She tried to push to her feet. She could only make it to her knees. The room spun as she dizzily blinked.  
“Ty Lee!” Ying gasped beside her. Ty Lee was glad when her sister’s hands slid around her, gently lifting her to her feet. “Are you alright?”  
“Fine, Ying,” Ty Lee gasped. “I just couldn’t eat and now I’m sick.”

 

Ying gave her a knowing glance and one of her hands rested on Ty Lee’s belly. “You’ve been sick all week. Maybe you should have a midwife look at you. Just in case…..”  
“I’m not pregnant!” Ty Lee slapped her hand lightly then rested against Ying’s strength. “Right?”  
Ying’s gaze was steady but smiling. “That heat on Ember Island. What was it Lo and Li said about the place?”  
“It can smooth the most jagged of edges,” Ty Lee said. She blushed, remembering the days wrapped up with Azula. Her princess had been spurned to great heights, intoxicated by the pounding pheromones of her chi.  
“Well, apparently it did more than that for you. Weren’t you all tied up?” Ying grinned and laughed when Ty Lee punched her shoulder. “Watch the shoulder!” Her arm started to go numb even though Ty Lee didn’t hit her pressure point.

 

Ty Lee moaned as her shaky legs finally settled beneath her. Ying kept her arm in hers, steadying her. “We were….more than tied…”  
‘We were one,’ Ty Lee thought. Her body gave a delicious shiver despite her roiling belly. She folded her arms across her stomach and sat on the edge of her old bed. “I suppose a look couldn’t hurt….”  
“I’ll ask Suki to contact one,” Ying suggested. Ty Lee lay on her back and smiled at the ceiling.  
“If I am….how am I going to tell Azula?” she wondered. Ying knew the princess could still be a possessive person, but she had shaped from a sadist princess solely after her own pleasure to one shaping Ty Lee’s moments to be happy.  
“I don’t think this should be an issue. I’ve seen how she looks at you,” Ying said. Ty Lee smiled at her happily.

 

“She knows I’m never leaving her. She loves me,” Ty Lee blushed, looking for all intents and purpose like a fourteen-year old maiden.   
“I’m so happy for you, Ty Lee. You better not move away, or if you do, not too far,” Ying said. Ty Lee sat up. She nudged her sister’s shoulder with her fist.  
“Who said we were moving? And I’ll always be near you guys. You were my friends in my darkest times when no one else was,” Ty Lee said. Ying smiled, remembering the dark days in prison.  
After a terse talk with Suki, who had grown excited about the idea, a midwife was called in to examine Ty Lee. Azula was in the courtyard, drilling the palace soldiers the morning she arrived. Zuko had decreed her firebending should be used in good use for the crown and thus was appointed royal instructor. Azula pushed the royal firebenders and soldiers to great lengths, so she was busy the morning the midwife was brought in. She was a bent old woman who didn’t garner the Princess’ attention as she worked in the courtyard, moving through several fire katas. 

 

Inside the room she shared with Azula, Ty Lee undressed and presented her naked body to the midwife. She carefully ran her gnarled hands over the acrobat’s slim body, cupping the undersides of her breasts and moving across her belly. Ty Lee started; she had been tender for days and the touching made her spine stiffen. She crossed her arms across her round breasts and waited.  
The bent woman smiled up into Ty Lee’s face. “Don’t look so impatient, child.”  
“Well, what’s going on?” Ty Lee asked. Suki and Ying waited with her robes to the side. The woman patted Ty Lee’s hands kindly.  
“Your chi has doubled to carry an extra weight. You are with child.”  
Ty Lee’s mouth fell open as Suki and Ying crowed beside her. “That’s wonderful, Ty Lee!”

 

Ty Lee touched her brow and had to sit in a nearby chair. Ying covered her with her robe and helped her work her arms into the sleeves.  
“It’s good to hear, I just…what am I going to tell Azula?” Ty Lee wondered. Suki gave a sympathetic look to the midwife.  
“Ty Lee’s partner is rather temperamental,” Suki explained. The midwife recognized the Fire Princess’ name and smiled.  
“Most alphas are,” she said pleasantly. “My prayers for a strong and healthy child.”  
“Thanks,” Ty Lee said absently, mind spinning. She belted the robe and sprawled back in the stuffed chair. “Wow!”  
“I suppose you’ll be leaving our service soon,” Suki leaned against the arm of the large chair. “I’m so happy for you, Ty Lee.”  
Ying echoed Suki but Ty Lee’s mind was awhirl. “I have to tell her. I wonder how I should….”

 

“Ty Lee?” Everyone stiffened when they heard Azula outside the chamber door. She entered, regarding Suki and Ying with a curious look. She was slightly sweaty, though her topknot and tunic were impeccable. She gave a patient nod to the Kyoshi Warriors.  
“Hi, Azula,” Ty Lee straightened and belted the sash of her robe. “How was your session?”  
Suki and Ying sidled out, giving Ty Lee a sly look. The door shut and Azula prowled closer. “Fine. Why aren’t you dressed yet?”  
Ty Lee looked beautiful with the robe falling off one shoulder, and her eyes scanned her up and down appreciatively. “I just had a late day….”  
Ty Lee wasn’t shy; she was just trying to go about a delicate situation delicately. Her hands reached out and moved up Azula’s tunic to her shoulders. She pulled the Princess down for a kiss. Azula hungrily shared the kiss, arms tight around Ty Lee’s waist.

 

“Well, since you’re not dressed yet….” A suggestion was unspoken but hinted at in her sly smile. Ty Lee smiled and pressed a series of kisses along Azula’s neck as she opened the collar of her tunic. Azula’s hands opening her robe were far more eager. The soft look in Azula’s eyes made warmth coil in Ty Lee’s belly. She stared up and down her naked body. Ty Lee touched her face and brought the Princess down to her breast. Azula’s hands moved down her back as she moved her face between Ty Lee’s breasts, pressing kisses along the sweet-smelling flesh.  
Ty Lee sighed as Azula’s breathing quickened against her. She stiffened when one of the Princess’s hand cupped her breast and the touch almost hurt. Azula looked up between the globes of flesh and frowned slightly.  
“Are you unwell? I’ll be gentle; I know you’ve been tender,” Azula offered. Ty Lee nodded and curled her fingers through Azula’s hair, mussing her topknot.   
“I’m yours,” she said. Azula’s eyes slit in pleased passion. She pulled a nipple between her teeth and sucked on it lightly, making Ty Lee arch her back. 

 

 * * * *

Ty Lee tiptoed through the next few days. She and Azula shared their bed easily and woke with the dawn. Ty Lee continued training with the Kyoshi Warriors and Azula slid into her role of instructor for the royal guards quite easily. Her intimidating presence kept their ferocity in line and she reveled in the position. When the Kyoshi Warriors passed by, Ty Lee paused to take slow lingering looks at her partner.  
Azula moved with fast precision like the sun, and everything she did radiated perfection. Ty Lee knew her kicks and punches snapped were flawless and in perfect tandem with the katas she taught. She loved watching Azula this way but she had something to plan for her.   
It may have been only midday, but Ty Lee begged leave from training with Suki, who let her go with a knowing smile. Back in their chambers, Ty Lee changed clothes and scrubbed off her warrior’s make-up. She made preparations for their lunch set up in their room alone and when Azula stalked in, slightly sweaty, but clothes impeccable, she was greeted with the pretty sight of her lover in a form-fitting dress, red lined with gold, and her braid neatly coiled over one shoulder.

 

“Wow,” was all Azula could think to say. Ty Lee smiled widely and moved to kiss her. She gestured for Azula to sit and served her. “Do I expect dinner to be more elaborate?”  
“If you mean are you getting dessert, I think that’s a yes,” Ty Lee giggled. She leaned behind Azula and ran her hands over her shoulders. Azula looked up at her over her shoulder.  
“Sit, I know you’re hungry,” Azula gestured to the chair opposite their small table. Ty Lee leaned to kiss her cheek, however.  
“Azula, I was thinking….I haven’t taken kajihana,” Ty Lee began. “In the past, you always pressed it on me.”  
A sad look crossed Azula’s face. “I should have asked you. I thought I was doing it for my position, but…”  
Ty Lee put a finger to her lips, shushing her. “This time did the trick. Would you want me as your mate?”

 

Azula’s eyes widened. Her fingers traced the bare column of Ty Lee’s neck. She had held back from claiming a mating bite, true, but to be asked for it….  
“You know the answer. I thought you wouldn’t want to be tied to me after everything that’s happened….” Azula’s fingers grazed over Ty Lee’s throat lightly. Ty Lee turned and settled into Azula’s lap, arms around her neck.  
“I do. You can claim me as your mate….. and I need you to. I’ve already been tied to you in every other way,” Ty Lee said gently. Azula’s face crinkled as she tried to process what Ty Lee meant when the omega took one of her hands and laid it on her flat stomach. Azula’s fingers moved over the fabric of her dress slowly. Ty lee knew the exact moment realization dawned on the Fire Princess. She looked a mixture of several emotions; epiphany, anxiety, love and fear. Ty Lee took her face in her hands and pressed her brow to hers.  
“Yes,” Ty Lee breathed. She kissed Azula’s lips softly. “Please, say something…”  
Azula’s hands framed her face and Ty Lee’s heart leapt into her throat as the princess didn’t rage or scream, but kissed her longingly instead. “You are GREAT,” she breathed. Ty Lee blushed.

 

“You’re going to be a sire,” Ty Lee laughed. Azula kissed the tears from the corners of her eyes.  
“Don’t cry,” Azula said, strength in her tone. “I won’t allow our child to be born without our being mated properly.”  
“Does that mean you want me to bite you as well?” Ty Lee was surprised. Fire Lord Ozai hadn’t bothered to be marked by his wife, but had claimed his own bite on her to keep her marked as his. Azula nodded.  
“I already am yours. It will just keep all the annoying omega and beta nobles away, hopefully,” Azula smirked. Ty Lee laughed and kissed her.  
“Of course, dear,” Ty Lee said ruefully. “So when do you want to do this?”  
“Are you asking me when we’re going to have sex?” Azula’s hands on Ty Lee’s waist were teasing. “And here I thought we were just going to let it happen.”  
“We will! I just….”

 

“Always trying to get me into bed,” Azula drawled. “You have me, Ty Lee.”  
Ty Lee’s heart swelled. She hugged onto Azula’s neck tightly, allowing her to cradle her on her lap. “I’m never leaving you. Never again.”  
“You better not,” Azula said lowly, but there was warmth in her golden eyes when she lifted her face from Ty Lee’s. “Because I love having you near me.”  
Ty Lee’s eyes softened with tears. Azula rubbed the corner of her eye with one callused thumb. They kissed longingly then reluctantly settled down to eat their lunch, cold dumplings and soothing watermelon soup refreshing for the hot summer day.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: I listened to a lot of good songs and tracks of instrumental music to movies while writing these. Music asides: “Lonely shepard” on Killbill volume one soundtrack, “Ecstasy of gold” from the “Good the bad and the ugly” soundtrack, “Rose’s theme” from the “Titanic” soundtrack, and “Raquel” from the “Hable con ella” soundtrack to name several. I like music that can sweep the mind to mental images and it’s awesome for writing. Try “Best of anime soundtracks” on youtube. Those wonderful medleys are powerful!  
>  Okay I had a little bit of fun on the action parts even though I suck at them. Suki and Ying chopping the table down with their fists was kinda fun.  
> And here we go onto the ending! It’s gonna be a fun end ^_^ Please stay tuned!


	14. Royal Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender!” Not a damn thing!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: The royal wedding is here! Calling all cast, get your happy butts over to the Fire Nation for the shindig :P Hope you all enjoy!  
> First scene: Yeah, I only know the briefest of information on tea ceremonies. And that’s not too much. They are poignant and they are packed with symbolism, so I thought I’d go the “Karate kid part two” route and have it show an expression of love. Enjoy!

Night came on subtly and Azula waited. She tried not to look too eager, and fisted her hands to keep her fingers from tapping on her thighs. She had set up in one of the palace’s private sitting rooms and hoped her gesture was a good one. It may not be a wedding, but a mating bite was yet to be claimed. Hopefully the tea ceremony of exchanging love was appreciated. Ty Lee swept up in a flurry of robes and Azula’s eyes looked her up from head to foot. Her robes were elaborate, matching the ceremony of the mood, and Azula was clad in her finest imperial robes to match. Her topknot was carefully in place and the edge of her red lips quirked toward the omega in greeting.  
Ty Lee bobbed a bow to her and pushed her braid over one shoulder. “Shall we?” she asked. Azula nodded. She opened the door and Ty Lee swept in. The edge of her robes brushed Azula’s hip as she walked. The private room was lit with several candles and a small table held the tools for tea making and one large squat cup. It was almost as round as a small bowl.

 

Azula shut the door behind them and knelt opposite Ty Lee at one corner of the round table. Her robes flared around her and with her ramrod posture, she cut quite the imperial figure. Ty Lee knelt opposite, arranging the edges of her layered robes carefully. She met Azula’s eyes and extended her hands in supplication. Azula inclined her head, golden eyes watching her carefully. Her own hands reached forward and slid into Ty Lee’s. They clasped fingers to begin the ceremony to signify joining. Ty Lee met her gaze, eyes half slit with tenderness. She gently let her go to arrange the tools on the table.  
Ty Lee took the lid off a wooden bowl. It held steaming water, no doubt heated by Azula before she arrived. She picked up a long wooden ladle and spooned in three large dollops into the round cup. She set the ladle down with a poised gesture and spooned in green matcha powder. Ty Lee picked up a wooden brush and whisked the mixture into a tea with brisk movements of the wrist. All the while, Azula watched her, pride in her deep golden eyes.

 

Once the tea was ready, Ty Lee picked up the round cup and rotated it three times between her clever fingers. Azula reached out and accepted the cup and drank half of the hot liquid slowly. Her eyes watched Ty Lee steadily over the cup’s rim. Ty Lee smiled, feeling a blush spread across her face.  
The liquid half consumed, Azula rotated the cup back the opposite way, three times in succession. Ty Lee blushed; the opposite gesture seemed to lock into place with her own rotation. It was meant to symbolize their union, their joining as one…..Ty Lee drank the rest of the liquid slowly and gently set the cup down on the table. Azula knelt up and moved around the side of the table. Kneeling opposite, her hands framed Ty Lee’s face and brought her closer. Ty Lee’s eyes closed as she fell into her kiss, hands clutching at the back of Azula’s robe.

 

Azula took her time, kissing her softly. Their passion steadily ebbed and flowed and built slowly. She cradled Ty Lee’s face between her palms, and then one hand slid down to rest at Ty Lee’s waist. The omega was dawdled across her lap and resting safely in her embrace. Azula’s heart soared and she sighed as Ty Lee sat up and worked her mouth against her throat. She sucked gently, applying the edges of her teeth, as if to measure where she would eventually mark the princess. Azula smiled, eyes half glazed with pleasure.   
She tugged Ty Lee’s neck back and kissed her, scraping her tongue into her mouth. Ty Lee gasped into her mouth. The robes were far too elaborate but finally Azula got to bare skin and continued tugging and pulling. She bared Ty Lee’s upper torso and the acrobat arched as Azula’s hands scraped up and down, touching rapidly. Azula moaned and pulled Ty Lee into her arms, her body arching under her hands. Her lips grazed her upturned throat, kissed, suckled, pressed where she thought to mark, and moved down to her breasts.  
Ty Lee’s arms slung around Azula’s neck and she gasped, sprawling under the princess on the floor. Azula knelt between her thighs, their robes getting in the way. She grunted and moved against the layers of clothing. Her clit was stiffening and the slow passion fed her shaft to form. Azula leaned up on her knees and tore at the fastenings of her robes. Her bare breasts showed and she stripped to the waist, going for her wide sash. Ty Lee reached to help her and their fingers touched and twined despite their trying to discard their clothing.

 

Azula smiled suddenly and Ty Lee’s heart jumped. Her hands reached up and framed the princess’ face and she pulled her down. Azula settled on her knees and elbows, eagerly kissing her back. Ty Lee’s hands worked down her back to her sash and finished untying the knot. Azula’s robes bannered around her hips and she shoved them away.  
“Now for you,” Azula grinned in the candlelight. Ty Lee tried to sit up to help, but Azula kept her down with a look. “Let me take care of you….”  
“Azula…” Ty Lee whispered. She arched her back and hips, trying to help when Azula tugged and pulled at an area of her clothes. Azula clucked her tongue and held Ty Lee’s hips in her hands, steadying her. She carefully rubbed her thumb over her clit as she bent down to her breasts.  
Ty Lee was in the most exquisite torture. Azula’s lips and teeth grazed her nipples, hardening them with slow sucks. Her middle finger began caressing her wetness, sinking inside alittle further on each stroke.  
Azula smiled against her breast and lifted her head. Her hand had gone from Ty Lee’s wetness to her cock, stroking a hand up and down the length. “I want you….” She murmured. Ty Lee’s heart raced. Her hands scraped down Azula’s sides and settled on her hips.  
“Yes….now….” Ty Lee whispered. ‘Make me yours.’

 

Azula settled between her thighs, smiling when Ty Lee’s hands gripped the firm swell of her ass, guiding her in place. Ty Lee was wet, but it took some doing to get the head of Azula’s cock inside. She managed, and slowly pushed forward, making sure Ty Lee was ready. Azula leaned on her elbows, making sure to keep her weight off her stomach, and pressed in slowly. Her teeth grit at the tight fit, gripped with excruciating warmth.  
“Fuck, that’s good….” Azula murmured. Ty Lee gasped up at her. They moved against each other in the dimly lit chamber and Ty Lee reflected it was a good thing Azula’s status was so high. No one would interrupt, and their sprawling bodies would have made quite the sight.  
“You feel so good…..Azu….” Ty Lee moaned. A line of sweat beaded down Azula’s jaw and onto Ty Lee’s collarbone. They thrust against each other harder and harder and soon Ty Lee was gasping toward an orgasm. Azula tried to hold hers off, letting the omega work her mouth over the side of her throat. When Ty Lee began to come in fluttering jerks beneath her, Azula let her sink her teeth into her flesh. Azula jolted; she could not only sense Ty Lee’s arousal in her spiked chi, she could FEEL it. She could feel every beat of Ty Lee’s heart, the child growing within her, and the unspoken feelings that coursed through her energy. The feeling was pure unadulterated love.

 

Tears pricked Azula’s eyes, but she let Ty Lee hold on. Azula rolled her hips slowly, holding herself back as Ty Lee came down from her release. Her teeth slowly let go.  
“Azu….” Ty Lee begged. Her inner walls began gripping at the top of Azula’s knot. She hadn’t expected a knot to form with Ty Lee already pregnant, but there it was, trying to nudge inside on each stroke.  
Azula leaned on her hip, keeping off of her omega’s stomach, and worked it in hard short thrusts. Finally, she was fully in and Ty Lee clamped around her, sealing her in. Azula moaned, eyes rolling back, and she panted, rolling her hips in short thrusts. She couldn’t pull out due to the tie, but she had nowhere to go but over the edge.  
Azula panted, sweat pouring off her brow. Ty Lee’s hands gripped her back and ass, tilting her head back. Azula worked her teeth almost languidly over a few choice spots and when she finally came, she bit down. Ty Lee’s back arched and it took all of Azula’s concentration to hold on with her mouth, keep off her stomach and continue thrusting all at the same time. 

 

By the time Ty Lee finished milking her orgasm, the princess was a sweaty mess. She half leaned on Ty Lee’s side, groaning, hips moving slowly. Ty Lee angled one leg around her waist and pushed her on. They rolled together in soft thrusts. Ty Lee milked her knot and Azula was sorry to feel it eventually soften. They were still tied so Azula took the time to kiss her omega softly, tongue gently stroking.  
“I need you…. Always,” Azula gasped. It wasn’t quite ‘I love you’ but the mark on Ty Lee’s throat told her it meant that and more. She pressed a stream of kisses down Azula’s jaw and grazed her own mating mark. Azula stiffened above her. Ty Lee smiled slyly when she stiffened everywhere and urged her to move her hips against her.   
‘We’re mates now….I guess ‘finally’ is in order,’ Ty Lee thought. Her arms and legs were full of Azula’s searing warm flesh, not to mention the stretch of her cock inside her, and she couldn’t imagine wanting her to leave her touch. Azula nudged her cheek with her chin, urging her lips up for another kiss. Ty Lee drank in her kiss, sucking on her tongue and Azula moaned in her mouth. The night began beautifully and the moments eked on with adoring touches.

 

When Azula was able to withdraw, she asked if Ty Lee was alright. Ty Lee nodded and her head titled back at the slow stretch and then withdrawal as her limp cock pulled out. Azula leaned on her shoulder, tracing a hand down Ty Lee’s sweaty torso. Her fingers trailed over her mate’s stomach softly, drawing circles. The unspoken words seared Ty Lee’s heart.  
“We’re one….” Azula murmured beside her. Ty Lee turned and slung an arm over her waist.  
“Yes… mated and marked,” Ty Lee kissed Azula’s shoulder. “Good thing too, I’m carrying your child.”  
“I know…” Azula’s golden eyes swept down Ty Lee’s naked body to her stomach. Ty Lee happily pressed her face against Azula’s collarbone, closing her eyes as she smiled widely. Azula’s hand gently rubbed over her belly and hip protectively.  
“So…. think we should give the servants this room back?” Ty Lee wondered. Azula snickered and pulled her close.

• * * *

The day dawned bright and clear. It was a sunny day, with only a few clouds in the pure blue of the sky, heralding a fine omen for the day’s events. The servants of the Fire palace fairly ran themselves ragged at their tasks, preparing the main ceremony hall, scrubbing floors and preparing guest chambers. The cooks barked orders at their assistants as they moved at quick paces through their meal dishes. A simple breakfast of dumplings was prepared for the royal family and the huge list of guests staying. It was served with white jasmine tea, but the far more intricate meal planned for the reception had begun preparation the night before.  
It was the day of the Fire Lord’s wedding and everyone was happy if worked to the bone. Once the festivities were underway at the reception, only the cooks and the servers would still be working to a modicum degree. Everyone else could celebrate the Fire Lord’s auspicious day.

 

The royal family and their friends were in a state of preparation and relaxation. Mai had been shut up in her chambers with her mother and servants to prepare her attire. As the soon-to-be Fire Lady, she had quite a few hours to put up with. So far only Ty Lee and some of the Kyoshi Warriors had begged entrance to chat it up with her to put her at ease.  
Everyone else, particularly the men, were kept out.   
“Everyone, please, sit! We have an hour or so until the ceremony. And we’ll need our sustenance for it. The Fire Sages can be quite long-winded,” Iroh grinned. He poured everyone in the private sitting room a fresh cup of jasmine tea from an elaborately carved silver pot.  
“Oh boy, I can’t wait!” Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang grinned and nudged him. The Avatar and his closest friends had arrived in the early hours of morning and had already changed into their finest clothes.

 

“I’m sure the ceremony will be interesting. Just think, the Fire Nation is seeing a new couple carry on their traditions,” Aang said brightly.   
The Air Nomad’s yellow shawl and pants were finely tailored and new. One of his tattooed arms was bare and Katara leaned against it as she reached for a cup from Iroh. Her dress was new and elaborately stitched along the hems with patterns of swirling white against the blue. Toph folded her arms behind her head and leaned back. She had been talked into wearing a more formal outfit and the robes chafed her. Sokka, sitting beside her, wore a fine long-sleeved blue tunic and new trousers. His boot tapped on the floor; apparently being in his finest made him antsy.  
Only Suki sweeping into the room, clad in her usual Kyoshi Warrior garb, made him relax. Suki exchanged a kiss with him and was asked to stay by Iroh.

 

“Why don’t you sit, Suki?” Iroh asked. Suki smiled at him as Sokka swept an arm over her shoulders.  
“I’d love to stay longer, but my Warriors are head of security. Have to make sure the wedding goes off without a hitch,” she said lightly. She didn’t go further into the capture of the Kemurikage or the further hints at dissidence in the shadows.   
“Everyone needs a moment for tea,” Iroh groused. “Azula! Won’t you join us?”  
The Fire Princess had been stalking by the chambers and she leaned in almost warily. Everyone stiffened on reflex, but Aang greeted her with a cheery wave.

 

“It’s been awhile, Azula! How are you today?” he grinned. Azula quirked the corner of her red lips. Her tunic and pants were her finest and not one hair was out of place from her topknot. She strode in and crossed her arms.  
“Just fine, Avatar. When did you all arrive?” her clipped tones made her words sound almost polite. Aang grinned as Katara leaned into his side.  
“Just this morning. This place is hopping! Everyone’s ready to see the Fire Lord married,” Aang said happily. Katara gazed at him softly.   
“It’s about time Zuzu did the deed,” Azula smirked. “Some of us didn’t have to wait so long.”  
“What are you….” Aang wondered. A flash of red and pink swept past the chamber and Ty Lee poked her head in. Her dress was elaborate, and though the sleeves were full, the cut at the top revealed her bare shoulders and a good amount of cleavage. 

 

“There you are,” Ty Lee smiled at Azula, then seemed to notice the others. “Hello again, everyone! We’re so glad you could make it.”  
Sokka’s jaw hung open when Azula all but ravished Ty Lee with her eyes, and swept an arm around her waist.   
“So….you two got married?!” he exclaimed. Iroh laughed and Azula pursed her lips.  
“Ceremonies are pompous,” she declared. “We don’t need one.”  
On cue, everyone’s gazes dropped to Ty Lee’s bare throat, making out the edges of a mating mark. Katara blushed and leaned against Aang. She murmured something into his ear and the Avatar blushed himself.

 

“They can be long, but keep it in mind one day,” Iroh suggested.  
“We will,” Ty Lee smiled. She clasped Azula’s hand. The soft look Azula cast to the omega took everyone by surprise.  
“Sooooo…” Sokka cleared his throat. “More tea?”  
Iroh laughed and gestured to Sokka’s hand. “Finish your cup first!”  
“Oh….” Sokka blushed.   
Katara started and clapped her hands. Zuko flowed into the sitting room, his elaborate Fire Lord robes sweeping his every movement. Flashes of fire were stitched elaborately along the sleeves and down the front and the tips of his boots were barely visible beneath the sweep of fabric.   
“Wow, Zuko, you look great!” Aang exclaimed. He and his friends got up to surround and congratulate him. Zuko blushed.   
“It’s a bit much,” he stammered. “Do I look alright?”

 

“I think you look great!” Toph joked. Everyone groaned. Iroh chuckled.  
“Like a Fire Lord, Zuko. Very regal,” he said gently. Zuko blushed. Aang hugged him and everyone seemed to want to extend the gesture to him.  
Azula pushed her bangs out of her eyes and cast a raised brow at Ty Lee. “Abit touchy feely, aren’t they?”  
“Well, we are, aren’t we?” Ty Lee tucked her arm in the crook of Azula’s and leaned her head on her shoulder. Azula gaze swept up and down Ty Lee’s form. She wasn’t showing yet but her pheromones clearly gave off there was something in the works. Azula’s eyes softened.  
“Have some tea, nephew,” Iroh was saying. Azula cast her gaze back to the motley crew surrounding her brother and uncle.  
“Thanks,” Zuko stammered. He sat on the sofa beside Sokka and accepted a cup. His hands were slightly shaking. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

“Do you need a chamberpot?” Sokka teased. Katara glared at him.  
“No, I just need to catch my breath,” Zuko admitted. He took a deep inhale and sipped slowly at his tea. Iroh set the silver pot down on a table nearby. “Okay….okay…”  
“Don’t worry, Zuko. We have everything covered,” Suki urged.  
“Yeah, don’t think of the ceremony,” Aang suggested. “Think of it as seeing Mai.”  
Zuko brightened and sipped his tea again. “You’re right, Aang.”  
“I never thought I’d see Zuzu so nervous,” Azula admitted to Ty Lee. Ty Lee twined her fingers up Azula’s sleeve and smiled slyly.  
“You say that now, but just you wait.”

 

“For what?”   
“For my time. You’ll be as nervous as all the rest,” Ty Lee declared. Azula huffed.  
“Well, I don’t want you to be hurt,” she protested. Ty Lee laid her head at her shoulder.  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Everyone, we should head to the royal temple! The ceremony will be starting soon,” Iroh announced. Everyone clambered, chatting it up. Zuko paled considerably. The Fire Lord’s ornament in his topknot flashed as he turned to Iroh.  
“Will you come with me, Uncle?” he pleaded, looking for all the world like a ten-year old boy. Iroh nodded.  
“I’ll be at your side until you ascend the dais. Don’t worry! It’ll be fine,” he said. Azula watched the two men leave and pursed her lips.  
“I guess that’s our cue to be bored witless. Coming?” she asked the group. Katara still stiffened but Ty Lee’s smile and Aang’s cheery response put everyone at ease.  
“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it,” Aang said excitedly.

 

They all left the sitting room and made their way to the royal temple amidst the crowds of nobles and citizens vying for position inside. Many people recognized the Fire Princess, Avatar, and his companions and called out well-wishes. Aang slung his arm through Katara’s and waved with his free hand. Azula swept Ty Lee down the front aisle and to the designated seats for the royals and blood relatives. Lady Ursa was seated at the seat of high honor, her new husband and daughter at her side. She was fairly beaming. The older woman glanced to the right and met Azula’s eyes.  
The Fire Princess halted, but Ty Lee’s hand on her back urged her to find her seat. They sat comfortably down the aisle away, and Azula took Ty Lee’s hand in hers. Ty Lee was shocked to feel her fingers trembling. Azula had formally seen her mother at long last a few days ago and it was a very ackward meeting. Kiyi hadn’t been presented and Azula had no patience for the possibility of her new husband. Ursa had been polite though her heart was in her eyes. She wanted to take her tall daughter into her arms and tell her she was loved, but the guarded look in Azula’s eyes told her that wasn’t appropriate right now.

 

Azula hadn’t raged, hadn’t fought, and had barely responded to anything Ursa said. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. After Ursa took her leave, Azula had sat for long moments, staring at nothing, not speaking. Ty Lee had to take her back to their room, undress her and massage her. They hadn’t had sex, but the intimate touches of warm skin on skin was welcome and Azula finally untensed and relaxed under Ty Lee’s hands.  
“I know,” Ty Lee whispered to her mate. “It’s okay….” Azula nodded, focusing on the dais. Ty Lee moved her fingers up and brushed them lightly over the mark on the Princess’ neck. Azula shuddered noticeably and clasped her fingers. She cast a steady look to the omega at her left, but she lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

 

Finally, the masses were in place and the Fire Sages began. The old men in red robes and conical hats chanted a prayer to Agni in low tones. The words were rhythmic and sounded almost sing-song. Everyone bowed their heads and lifted them when the chants wound down. The Head Fire Sage began a speech, describing Zuko’s lineage from four generations to present. Azula snickered in her head; even after death, Fire Lord Sozin always had to be first in everything. Ty Lee twined their fingers, and rested her other hand on Azula’s thigh. It was highly inappropriate, but she wasn’t doing anything but lightly stroking down to her knee. And the crowd couldn’t see them from their position at the front.  
Zuko finally strode out onto the dais and the Fire Sages bowed to him. The crowd straightened at his arrival. Ty Lee had to admit, in his full robes and surrounded by Fire Sages, Zuko was impressive. She cast a look to Azula out of the corner of her eye. Did she wish she were up there? The still look on her face could mean anything, but her fingers tightened over Ty Lee’s, putting her at ease. No, she wanted to be in her arms and at her side. Not on the throne.

 

“The Fire Lord awaits his consort!” The Head Fire Sage announced in his gravelly voice. A flurry came from the left of the dais and Mai swept up. Her robes were red to match Zuko’s but a white veil trailed over her elaborate hairstyle. The crowd gave an appreciative gasp. Ty Lee smiled widely. What she could make of Mai’s face beneath the veil were shining eyes, a soft smile and the most delicate touches of cosmetics. Zuko abandoned his regal face and all but beamed as Mai stood opposite him. A few cheers erupted from the Avatar’s section and some of the Fire Sages gave a scowl over.  
Zuko took Mai’s hands in his, their long sleeves falling off their wrists. He smiled widely, meeting her eyes. Ty Lee’s heart raced, as she was swept away by the emotion shared between them. The Head Fire Sage droned another prayer over them and offered up a metal bowl.

 

“With your fire, so too does your union begin,” the old man drawled. Zuko held Mai’s hand with his left and gestured with his right. He cupped a fire ball and lowered it into the waiting metal bowl. The Fire Sage held the bowl and Mai reached with Zuko to support the bottom. Their fingers touched. More prayers and speeches and finally the end came as Azula was stifling a yawn.  
“Kiss your bride,” The head Fire Sage suggested. Zuko almost grinned. He reached to pull the veil from Mai’s face and set it around her shoulders. His hands cupped her face and he leaned in. Mai clutched his wrists as they kissed longingly. The crowd erupted into a cheer and Ty Lee clapped loudly. Fire Lord Zuko clasped his Fire Lady’s hands and they beamed at the crowds. Aang and his friends stood, cheering, much to the chagrin of the Fire Sages. 

 

The happy atmosphere moved to the formal dining hall, where Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, Ursa and her family were seated at the high table. The Avatar and his companions sat at the table to the right at a slightly lower level, but they were close enough to converse with the royals. The rest of the nobles and guests were scattered further on and cheery conversation spread throughout the hall. Many toasts were offered and raised to the Fire Lord and Lady who sat side by side, positively beaming throughout the meal.  
Ty Lee noted Zuko serving Mai and holding her left hand while they ate. She was happy to see her friend actually looked happy. Her usually dour expression receded as she basked in Zuko’s smiles.  
Azula was already on her second glass of wine when the musicians began playing a spritely waltz. They had been playing soft love songs throughout the meal, but now the time was indicated for dancing. Some couples got up and waltzed slowly. Azula placed a hand on the back of Ty Lee’s shoulders. Her fingers caressed the warm bare flesh the gown dipped down to show and Ty Lee regarded her slyly over her own glass of wine. She only took a few sips and wasn’t going to finish the glass due to her condition.  
“Want to dance?” Ty Lee voiced the look in Azula’s eyes. She nodded. The Princess rose gracefully and held her hand out. The two moved to the dance floor. The older couples twirled slowly. Azula began to lead in a waltz and Ty Lee moved opposite on her tiptoes. The music twanged and Azula smirked down at her mate. She bent and lifted her by the waist and Ty Lee laughed out loud, surprising the older men and women.

 

When Ty Lee was brought back down, her arms circled Azula’s neck tightly. Azula cradled her, suddenly possessive, inhaling the changing scent of her chi.   
“Hey, that looks like fun!” The Avatar chimed in nearby. Azula turned her head to see him lifting his Water Tribe girlfriend up by the waist. The girl laughed in delight. The Avatar had grown almost a head taller since the events of Sozin’s Comet and his shoulders were filling out.  
Ty Lee laughed again, enjoying their use of the sudden new dance move. Azula smirked and twirled Ty Lee in her arms.  
As the reception went on, several people moved to dance. Even Iroh took a turn with Suki. Azula ignored them all, focused solely on her mate. Ty Lee was beaming, positively radiating energy. Her chi pulsed and Azula knew hers moved back against it in steady waves. A few hours later, the Fire Sages bundled Mai up and led her to the royal chambers for the consummation. Sokka clapped Zuko on the back, as he quickly downed another glass of wine. Everyone clapped and cheered as the Fire Lord left, waving to his friends. The Fire Sages all but bundled him away.

 

Azula watched her brother get carted off and quirked a brow at her mate. “I hope they’re not going to watch them.”  
“I think they’d get an eyeful,” Ty Lee said devilishly. Azula quirked a brow at her. “But I’d rather watch you….”  
Azula swept an arm around her waist. The Avatar stepped up and winked at Ty Lee.  
“I’d like to extend my congratulations to you both. When are you due?” he asked. Azula’s brow quirked crazily but Ty Lee blushed.  
“How did you know?” she wondered. Aang gave a cheeky grin.  
“Avatar special powers. Your chi has also doubled,” he explained. Azula cast a look to her mate.

 

“If you say it was your aura, that’s more than enough,” she warned. Ty Lee giggled. She let Aang clasp her hand and bow over it.  
“Thank you, Aang. You’re sweet,” she said cheerily. Azula inclined her head, and Ty Lee smiled as she was swept up in her arms again.  
The night was wonderful and as the hours wound down, the guests departed for their homes in the capital or their guest rooms. Azula walked with Ty Lee back to their chambers, and she had to fight to stifle a yawn. Ty Lee tucked her head against the Princess’ shoulder. Inside, Azula carefully unfastened Ty Lee’s dress, eyes roaming over the inches of pale flesh she uncovered. There were no more soldiers on her door and the freedom was liberating.

 

Ty Lee made soft noises of encouragement. Azula’s hand descended on her flat tummy. Speaking of freedom, they would have to decide where they were going to live when the baby was due. In the royal palace or perhaps Ember Island? Azula nodded to herself. Ty Lee would love Ember Island. The thought of her roundly pregnant on the sand was an appealing thought.  
“What are you thinking about?” Ty Lee asked. Her fingers traced over the omega’s stomach.   
“You,” Azula admitted. Ty Lee slung her arm around her neck and began a slow kiss. Azula preened as her mate undressed her slowly. The night had been wonderful even with the crowds of people, and Zuko’s annoyingly loud friends. At least they were put up across the palace. The only thing she wanted to focus on was her mate and her growing lust.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: And Zuko is married, huzzah huzzah! We’re drawing to a close now. Read on my lovelies. And if you liked, hit that review button. You know you want to! 
> 
>  
> 
> And I know the meeting with Ursa was off-screen, but I wanted to at least hint at a realistic approach to how Azula would have reacted to it. The Avatar verse is well known for not sugar-coating things.


	15. Two plus Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender!” Nada.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This will jump around abit, looking at Ty Lee’s pregnancy.  
> As I near the end, it’s been a pleasure to write this. What started as a drabble became a fun little story. I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> There is a link to a commissioned Tyzula sketch at the end of this chapter; all credits to the lovely and talented Sam Thorp! Thanks again, Sam ^_^

“Again!” Azula barked. The soldiers tensed, fists raised, and attacked each other in a sudden release of fire. Azula paced beside them, sharp eyes noting each stance and movement. She snapped a fist flaming with fire toward the pair and they ducked. “More ferocity!”  
The soldiers bowed and began sparring again. Azula smiled to herself. She herself joined the fray and took out half of the men with a few movements. The downed men bowed on their knees, submitting.  
“What am I to do with the lot of you? Zuko wants apt guards, not pussy willows,” she snapped. The men didn’t look cowed. Their eyes shone and they were inspired.  
“More sparring, Princess. We’ll get it,” one of the men promised on his knees. Azula nodded curtly and crossed her arms.  
A flurry of movement passed on her right and Azula’s chi spiked in ire before she could make out the edge of green robes. Tsung and Ying flanked her mate who had approached the courtyard slowly. She was round, belly distended with the growth of their child. Azula’s chi spiked crazily, longing to wrap her arms and protection around her mate. The men’s eyes on Ty Lee fairly made her bristle.

 

“Azula!” Ty Lee waved, smiling. She stepped closer and Azula closed the gap. She slid her arms around her back and smiled when Ty Lee’s belly pressed against her. “How are they progressing?”  
“Well enough, I suppose,” Azula drawled. She let her lips graze the side of Ty Lee’s temple. “Thanks for watching over her.”  
Ying and Tsung smiled at her. “It’s our pleasure, Princess.”  
Ty Lee smiled and leaned up to give a quick kiss to Azula’s lips. Azula could feel the interest from the soldiers surrounding her. She placed her hand on the swell of her stomach and rubbed warmly. The purr of Ty Lee’s chi threatened to draw her in.  
“I can’t wait for dinner,” Ty Lee whispered against her ear and Azula blushed suddenly. She coughed and Ty Lee gave a soft nip to her earlobe suddenly.  
“Yes, that is….” Azula said, trying to regain her composure. Ty Lee smirked at her and waddled off with her friends. Azula’s gaze settled on her mate’s rounder hips, watching her with rapid interest.

 

She was slightly dismayed to see interest spread through the soldiers who were eyeing Ty Lee, swept away by the comforting curls of her chi, while trying not to show they were watching. Azula growled and assumed a wide stance, fire streaming from her outthrust fist. The soldiers jumped and lined up into formation.  
“Line up!” Azula ordered. She smiled internally at how quickly the men followed her directions. Her punishment for them oogling her mate was twenty kata in quick succession. She walked along the line, boot tapping at intervals, smiling internally when she made the odd soldier break out in a cold sweat. Good.  
That afternoon, Azula dismissed the soldiers who bowed low and jogged off to their posts or rest. Azula sauntered back to her chambers. Ty Lee was busy trying to knit…something, brow knit in concentration. She really didn’t have a knack for it but she had wanted to give it a try. Her hormones and advancing pregnancy made her nest in odd ways.

 

Ying sat at Ty Lee’s feet beside her chair, giving a companionable silence. She stood when she noted Azula and bowed. “I’ll leave you to it,” she told the Princess and left their room.  
Ty Lee brightened, holding her arms up as Azula came closer. The Princess knelt before her chair and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s middle. She leaned to press a kiss to her belly.  
“What did you want to order for dinner?” Azula asked. Her consideration of Ty Lee’s appetite was noted and Ty Lee grinned.  
“Dumplings and oranges. Oh, and moon peaches,” she said cheekily. Azula nodded, thumbs rubbing over her stomach.  
“I’ll give the order to the servants. How are you feeling?” she said gently. Ty Lee ran her hands over the back of Azula’s neck.

 

“Tired. This is definitely your child; doesn’t give me much peace,” Ty Lee teased. Azula smirked up at her and kissed her stomach again, pressing her ear to her.  
“Don’t listen to your mama. Always show your ferocity,” she urged. Ty Lee’s thumbs rubbed over the back of Azula’s hair. Azula started and smiled again. She loved it when the child kicked in response to her voice and it was definitely kicking up a storm now. Ty Lee shifted, getting comfortable and Azula spoke in a low croon.  
“You can’t wait to come out, can you? We’re waiting,” Azula said. The soft look Ty Lee cast down to her eased her heart.

 

“Did you want to live here when I’m due?” Ty Lee asked. Azula shook her head.  
“We always do well on Ember Island. I thought you would like to deliver there and live there awhile,” Azula said. The grin that split Ty Lee’s face warmed her heart.  
Perhaps no one would believe the calm look on Azula’s face as she pressed her ear to her pregnant mate’s belly, but Ty Lee had a first-class view of its proof. They stayed that way until Azula got up to order their meal. When the food arrived, Azula led Ty Lee to her chair and served her.

 

  
•* * * *

Azula opened her eyes. She could hear the sounds of her mate pacing. She was obviously trying not to wake her, hissing with pain as she paced on swollen feet. The crashing of the waves outside their beach house added to the comfortable atmosphere. The moon was high outside the open window, casting a soft glow. Ty Lee was clad in a loose bed robe that billowed around her frenetic movements. Azula sighed and climbed out of bed. She shrugged into her own bed robe, but kept it unfastened as she neared her anxious mate. Ty Lee started when her hand fell on her arm.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Ty Lee gasped in the darkness. Azula bent and gave her a brief open-mouthed kiss. She was pleased to feel some of her mate’s anxiety recede as she purred into her mouth. Azula drew it out slowly, hands going down her wider sides. One hand rubbed over her huge belly.

 

“Couldn’t be helped. It’s alright; our only schedule tomorrow is laying on the beach. No more drilling for now,” Azula said. Ty Lee’s hands moved around her back, sifting over the fabric of her robe. “Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”  
“I just… I’m too big!” Ty Lee sniffed. Azula rubbed one thumb across her dampening eye, wiping away a tear.  
“You are carrying my child,” she said dryly. Ty Lee began to sniffle so she changed tactics. “But you already knew that, Ty Lee….”  
“Geez, Azu! Can’t you tell me I’m beautiful? I feel like a walrus-seal!” Ty Lee smacked a fist lightly against her chest. Azula paused, feeling the thud. “I’m so big and I can’t do any acrobatics or stretches or even put on my own shoes!”

 

Azula captured that small fist in her hand and bent to kiss it. Ty Lee’s fingers opened and she kissed her open palm.  
“But you are beautiful…so damn beautiful….” Azula hauled Ty Lee up against her front and carried her feet off the ground. She fell into the stuffed chair in the corner of their room and arranged Ty Lee onto her lap. The Princess kissed her temple softly, hands roaming. “You’re positively radiant. You’ve filled out because of the child….” Azula couldn’t help grinning in the dark as she gently hefted Ty Lee’s breasts in her palms. The small gasp she earned was worth it. “I can’t keep away from you.”

 

“Flatterer,” Ty Lee said. She gave Azula a swat on the shoulder, but melted further into her lap. Azula kept up her ministrations, rubbing her back and shoulders, rubbing her thighs and what part of her legs she could reach. Ty Lee pressed her brow into Azula’s collarbone when her hand strongly gripped the back of her neck and massaged her. The low moan she pulled from the acrobat’s throat went straight to Azula’s loins, blood surging between her thighs. Azula ignored her growing lust as she massaged her mate, getting her to relax. She was intent on just bringing Ty Lee to bed to get to sleep. Ty Lee wrapped her thighs around Azula’s hips, settling on top. Both of her hands tugged the Princess’s face to hers, and she kissed her longingly. They barely made it to the bed and Azula wrapped around Ty Lee’s back as they drifted back to sleep.

The next morning found Ty Lee on the beach, eyes lined with exhaustion rings. Azula set up a low beach chair and umbrella for her and was at her feet, rubbing her ankles. The servants brought breakfast right out to them. As Ty Lee eagerly downed two dumplings, Ying and Tsung met up with them. At Suki’s insistence, the two Kyoshi Warriors had also moved to Ember Island, to keep an eye on Ty Lee and her baby, and also for companionship. The two women hadn’t put on their Kyoshi Warrior gear and make-up and were clad in silky billowy robes that matched Ty Lee’s and Azula’s.

“What a fine day,” Tsung said by way of greeting. Azula nodded and Ying sat beside Ty Lee’s chair.  
“How are you?” she asked her friend.  
“This baby can’t come too soon,” Ty Lee gasped. She glimpsed the imperial soldiers Zuko sent to live around the area lined up near the beach. She gave a wave. “I guess I have to expect that carrying your child.”  
“Zuzu hasn’t gotten a child yet. Ours is the first, after all,” Azula said. She was intent on not dwelling on what that would mean for the future of the Fire Nation. She was a princess, not the Fire Lord. Idly, Azula wondered what Ozai would think of her siring a child first. She pushed thoughts of her father out of her mind. Ozai was a horrible wretch she did not wish to join in prison. She cast a soft look up at Ty Lee who beamed down at her, despite her discomfort. Her mate didn’t make ridiculous demands to be perfect. Right this moment, all was well with the world.  
The servants brought out more tea and the four sat, watching the sun reflecting off the gentle waves of the ocean.

 

•* * * * *

“Ty Lee!”

Ty Lee hurriedly dried herself off and slipped into a waiting robe. She belted it and swept her long hair over one shoulder. “Coming!”

“Can you hurry? Please?” Azula called. Ty Lee reflected the please sounded grudging, but the panic laced in Azula’s words made her hurry. She opened the washroom door and was met with soft wails and Azula’s soft crooning tones.

It had been three weeks, but they were still getting used to the demands of an infant. Azula had hired on two wet nurses to help carry the load, especially when either of them needed to sleep, but they stayed around their daughter as often as could be managed. Azula was finishing a changing, holding onto small chubby legs as she crooned softly, trying to ease the child’s crying. Their daughter had a tuft of black hair that mirrored Azula’s and her golden eyes. Azula tensed then relaxed when Ty Lee swept an arm around her waist and leaned in close to kiss the child.

 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Ty Lee soothed. She inhaled her daughter’s sweet smell and kissed her on top of her tuft of hair. “Don’t cry, my little Izumi. Mama’s here!”  
She had been named Izumi, Azula going back into her lineage for a proper name. Ty Lee said it sounded beautiful and the first instant she saw her daughter’s scrunched up face, she had to admit it fit. Izumi cried regally much like Azula did in her worst rages. A feeding usually calmed her down, but as the weeks went by, she seemed to respond to Azula’s voice more and more.  
“I just changed her but I think she’s hungry again,” Azula complained. She stopped bicycling the infant’s legs and Ty Lee picked her up. Azula settled into the arm of the large chair Ty Lee chose, and opened her mate’s robe.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve gotten used to this,” Ty Lee said, wincing as a bite was applied to her nipple as Izumi latched on. Soon she was settled and feeding and her hand cradled the downy head. Azula watched them, golden eyes softening. She played with one of Izumi’s curled up feet.  
“Me too,” Azula admitted. But she was very protective of the child. She barely let the wet nurses do their jobs when she was almost ready to collapse from exhaustion.  
“When we were out in the field…trying to take Ba Sing Se and the like,” Ty Lee murmured, finger sifting through the black hair lining the pup’s scalp. “Did you ever imagine we’d get here?”

 

“I couldn’t see anything that didn’t have to do with a victory. On the battlefield or otherwise,” Azula admitted. She bent and kissed Ty Lee’s cheek. “Thank you…..”  
Ty Lee blinked in surprise. “You’ve been saying that lately. For what?”  
“For coming back. For being with me,” Azula stammered uncharacteristically. Her finger traced over the scar on Ty Lee’s throat. “For this child….”  
“I think you did all that work concerning the child,” Ty Lee joked. She lifted Izumi and moved her to her other breast. “And technically, it was YOU who came back for ME.”  
“To take you by surprise. That was wrong,” Azula admitted. She rubbed the back of her neck. With her hands full, Ty Lee pressed her cheek against Azula’s shoulder with her chin.  
“I love you. We’re here now. All of us,” Ty Lee smiled. Azula smiled back. Her hands settled around Izumi, cradling her between them.  
“I know.”

The sun began to set outside and Ying and Tsung gently asked if they could join the small family for dinner. Azula watched the joy dance in her mate’s eyes and on her wide smile as she tucked in with the Kyoshi Warriors at their table. She didn’t want to hand Izumi to a wet nurse just this moment, so she ate one-handed, the infant cradled in the crook of her left arm. The day was tiring but fine and Azula felt still and calm. The voices had stopped screaming and even their murmuring was dying down. The small whimpers Izumi made as she slept soothed her heart and stilled her soul.

Azula leaned to kiss her daughter’s brow.

“Come on, you have to eat!” Ying insisted. She served Azula and nudged her plate toward her. Azula smiled at the three women.

“But I have everything I need,” she said truthfully. The look of love Ty Lee cast her made her heart soar.

The End

 

<http://sskuvira.tumblr.com/post/150888695445/more-tyzula-reunion-as-per-more-requests>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: The end of this little tale is here! It was short but somewhat bittersweet. It went a nice way despite itself and plans I have for another story. Stay tuned and see how far the dark rabbit hole can go. To all who have liked and favorited, thank you for reading. The next story with Ty Lee and Azula will be titled “Stoking the Fire.” I sincerely hope you join me there.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: Why would Azula let Ty Lee be on top at the end? It’s not fitting with her character and show of strength, but I figure Ty Lee wound her down to it and she would wind up liking it. She does let Ty Lee get away with a lot of lip :P In more ways than one…..  
> Review if you liked!


End file.
